South Park X
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Now that the boys are teenagers they must learn to deal with a whole new range of problems. How will they face girls, drugs, sex, alcohol and a whole lot of new issues. New friends and new enemies, old friends and old enemies. Just like a soap!
1. Introduction

-1**Kyle**

"Ken, damn it, open the fucking door!!!" I bang again and the door finally opened to reveal my friend Kenny quite high. I can smell the marijuana and I can see bottles of pills, injections and powder.

"I haven't seen you since last month dude, you haven't come to school, haven't answered the phone, your parents have no idea where you are and I find you here, what are you doing locked in your car what is wrong with you?" I yell at Kenny but he doesn't respond.

"Damn it, move over Ken," I push him to the passenger seat and start driving. It's not normal for a 16 yr old to disappear like this. I start his car and start driving towards Kenny's neighbourhood. His neighbourhood is filled with ghetto blasters and losers that have children at 14 but can't take care of them.

"Fuck it, Kenny is coming to my place tonight," I say as I drive straight past his neighbour. Kenny's mother tries hard to raise her 3 kids as a widow but it's just unacceptable the way that Kenny lives. I feel sorry for the bitch and she knows her two sons are going to be poor their whole lives and her daughter is going to be a hooker. Sad but true.

"Kyle what are you doing?" Asked my mother as soon as I parked Kenny's car and moved him into my house.

"Kenny has to stay here for a couple of days," I started walking calmly to my bedroom and threw him onto my bed.

"What? His mother is worried sick," My mum looked relieved too see Kenny. I chuck on a few covers and close the curtains. My mother stands outside the door and watches me carefully as if waiting for an explanation.

"Please mum I missed him," Gets the bitch every time.

"Fine dear but only a few days," I give her a warm smile before tucking Kenny in. Kenny looks so cuddly sometimes and I mean that in the most non homosexual way possible. I leave my room and it finally hits me that I'm sleeping on the couch today. Damn I hate you Kenny.

"Hey Stan, Hey Token" I wave to them and shortly tell them about Kenny. They pleased that he is alive but question me for answers.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Cartman suddenly entered the conversation and this is the first time I can say I'm happy to have him near me.

"Nothing fatass,"

"na uhhh, what were you really talking about?"

"Kenny"

"Why?"

"Cause he has been missing asshole,"

"So?" Stan had heard enough, he punched Cartman on the face. The fat bastard disappeared into the mountains of children.

"I love you Wendy" Says Stan as he random grabs Wendy and gives her a hug. She puts her sweet lips on his cheeks and starts giving him a loving kiss. The love between these two can be seen by a blind man. Stan and Wendy are perfect for each other. I hate to say that because I don't like Wendy but she makes Stan happy which is one of the things that make me happy.

"Hey Kyle, me and Stan are going to watch spiderman 3 tonight, you want to come to me place and watch it?" Her voice is cold and seems to be forced. I think Stan told her to invite me to their movie, knowing one of my weaknesses would be the new spiderman movie.

"Oh, why the hell not?"

"Well meet us at my place at 7," that's a little late in my opinion but I'm not one to question her, she always seems to be aware of everything and has full control of what happens to her and what she does. That's pretty strange.

"All right well catch you later," As I waved to them I am blasted away by a beautiful girl that says hi to me.

"Uhhh hi, do I know you?" I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were ocean blue and had a magically power to automatically take a way all my pain and stress and make me happy.

"Kyle, it's me Bebe,"

"Oh… Bebe the one from elementary school right?" She had moved away and I had completely forgotten who she was.

"It's been just a long time Bebe, how have you been?"

"I been fine, what about you?"

"Good,"

Coincidentally we both had physics in the same class and it was next. We spent the rest of interval catching up and she even sat next to me in physics. I think that pissed Stan off a little but he had Wendy.

**Cartman**

Damn it, why don't I have any friends? Why does everybody hate me? I mean I'm a nice likeable guy just like Hitler, aren't I? Why do I always get mocked and teased, I joke with them but their insults really hurt. I wish I was normal, a skinny kid, a kid that is popular.

"Butters you got to help me," The boy put down his algebra book on the table and faced me.

"What is it Cartman?"

"Help me be popular,"

"I thought you are popular,"

"Well I found out I got no friends,"

"Well… I'm your friend,"

"Shut up you ass ramming cock master,"

"Maybe cause your jokes and stuff are all old, they got Terrance and Philip 5 now"

"Oh yeah 5 is awesome especially the part Terrance deflowers the queen and then farts on her…. Stupid British whore…. Oooo and that time when Philip cut's off the penis of the president of U.S.A and farts on it before shoving it up his ass and then they cut his head of, farting on it and eating it in a Turd sandwich,"

"Yeah that was pretty cool but 2 and 4 relied way to much on fart jokes, I guess it's cause they are Canadian."

"Yeah Canada is pretty gay," There is an awkward silence in which I think of how I could be popular, maybe a new haircut, new clothes and a new car.

"Dude we got to go shopping to get some new stuff, we can be popular!!! And no matter what, I am still cooler than Kyle."

**Kenny**

Dude where the fuck am I? My eyes open and I know I'm not home. Kyle's room…. How the fuck did I get here?

"Your awake dude," I look around to find the source of the voice. I see Ike staring at me, flapping his little Canadian head. I look at Ike who is holding a bag of what seems to be my drugs. How did he get my load of drugs? All that cost me over $3000, no one has any idea how hard I worked to get all that money. Well maybe Cartman.

"Hey dude, give that back?" I say as I jump out of bed, the covers flying all over the room and I automatically had my energy back.

"Kenny, you got to stop this shit,"

"Dude!!!! It's my stuff,"

"Your going to die if you keep doing this shit…. And then you wouldn't be able to come back,"

"How do you know it you fucking Canadian asshole?" I got a hard slap from Kyle's little brother who then dropped what remained of my heroin, weed and coke.

"I tried to help you Kenny, your going down the wrong path, your going to end up living on the streets, these drugs are fucking up your life dude, I don't want you to die early," He leaves the room as I am left to sit in my anger. I feel like punching that bitch, how dare he slap me. Maybe he is right… what if he is right? I love getting stoned, everybody does but I didn't think everyone around me would make this much of a deal.

Fuck all this thinking, I'm going to go out for a drink. I pack away my drugs and start walking out of the house. Should have ran out of the house because I walked into a lake of fire.

"Kenny, you know that stuff is very naughty," Kyle's mother Sheila starts as she points to an empty chair. She starts talking a whole lot of shit about me dying and how I'm ruining my life. Kyle just sits next to me watching me slowly and I could swear I saw a tear splash onto his cheeks and go down his face.

"Ken, you can't keep doing all this," Kyle spoke up and looked at me as if looking for an answer. I just nod my head and walk out of the house slowly.

"Where you going?" Kyle ran out of the house and started walking next to me. I jump into my car and gesture him to take the passenger seat.

"Dude could you drop me off at Wendy's place?" He slowly says after I start driving.

"Sure, I thought you hated Wendy,"

"I do… it's just Stan really wants us to be friends, so he set up this movie night thing, oh shit I'm late dude,"

"your late dude? It's like 8:00, knowing Wendy you should have been their at 7,"

"How did you know that?"

"Wendy has invited me over to her place for a movie more than once you know,"

"right, hey… did you know Bebe is back in town?"

"Huh?" I respond as he starts smiling like a teenage girl.

"Is that right?" I wouldn't know since I kind of been sleeping for the last… well I don't know how fucking long it has been. A week maybe?

"Yeah and she is even cuter than she was when we were kids,"

"oh really dude, you should ask her out," I knew a part of Kyle always fancied Bebe, I mean her blonde hair and cute smile would have been enough for any guy.

"Dude, I couldn't ask her out… no way, I'm way to ugly and Jewish, Jews never get good looking woman, look at my dad," I couldn't help but give out a laugh but I decided not to answer back as soon as I saw Wendy's house.

"Have fun, Kyle and here," I locked the car up and threw him my keys.

"How are you going to get home, your house is a couple of kms from here,"

"Don't worry about me dude, it's the least I could do to say thanks,"

**Stan**

"Where is that little fucker," I think privately as Wendy rests her head on my knees. I stroke her hair gently wondering how he could not be here. Wendy was kind enough to invite him and I know she would have never done it if I didn't beg her to do it. I told her that she and Kyle need to start liking each other, I don't want to choose one over the other if it ever got to that point.

"Wendy, you know I will always love you right,"

"Of cause, and you know I want you to never leave me, I love you more than me," Uhhh ended on a strange note but I know she loves me. I love you more than me? That just sounded fucked up from every angle you look at it.

" I just thought it would be cool if you and Kyle were friends too, he is my best mate,"

"I know honey, but maybe it wouldn't effect us,"

"Yes it will, it will be like sharing and I don't want that…."

"Like sharing?"

"Well what if Kyle wanted to go to a basketball game and you wanted to go to a rock concert?"

"You could go to which ever one you want honey," She is so good to me, I would really love her to be the one, I hope she is the one. I hug her extra tight and my tongue and hers fight too see who can give the best pleasure. I'm not sad to say she won.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," He sits down and waits for Wendy to start the movie. Maybe this was a bad idea, I want them to bond, too became friends but all we are doing is watching a movie in silence for about 2 hours.

"Wow that was awesome, I like spider man when he had that black stuff on and was kind of evil," Kyle starts nervously before looking at me as if I'm inspiration.

"Yeah that part was cool," Wendy replies and I feel a little a relief that they both agreed on something. Kyle and Wendy start talking, I sit in complete silence watching their every word. It's like they are freeing my brain of anxiety. It doesn't last long Kyle says he has got work on the morning. He works on Saturdays so yeah…

"Kyle is right, it's late, 10pm, do you want to go home or sleep her tonight," I don't really want to sleep in Wendy's spare room, mainly cause her father wakes me up in the most cruel way. He jumps on me and then slaps me around a couple of times and starts insulting me. What makes it worst he does it all in a happy, friendly way as if we are casual mates that can mock each other without taking offence.

"I'll walk home," I exit Wendy's safe neighbourhood and walk into a dark alleyway. It was a huge alleyway and led to a street near mine. The moonlight leaves most of my surrounds in shadows. I freeze when I hear human noises, someone was wincing in pain while another person was hitting him so hard the sound echoed across the whole alleyway. As I got closer I could see that their were two guys attacking one guy. The two bigger guys seemed to have weapons and the one guy was left defenceless. I went closer and tried not to make a sound.

What should I do? Hide and wait for them to completely kill this guy, help the guy and end up dying myself or should I run for it. I decided to the honourable thing and ran towards them full on. At the sound of my footsteps they ran away as if scared of me, they might have thought I was the cops or something. I look down at the victim who was in a pool of his own blood. His blonde hair was covered in blood and dirt. One of his deep bright blue eyes had turn red with pain and blood. His orange parka was a dark red and his life was nearing the end, maybe forever. I dialled 911 after my brain got over the shock and started working again.

"Hello, uhhh I need the ambulance… the cops… something, my friend Kenny McCormick is dying,"


	2. Will you quit Kenny?

-1**Kyle**

The sun was brightly shining in my face and I couldn't help but look up. All of my friends were talking and chatting but I alone resting my head and thinking. My thoughts were mainly on Bebe but also on Stan, he hasn't called in ages and I haven't seen mine in a while. I wonder where he is…..

I get my head off the tree and stand up to get a clear view. Bebe is walking towards me and she waves so I wave back.

"Hey Bebe," A girl who was standing behind me said and I just realised that the wave was to her and not me. I feel a little embarrassed, my cheeks must have been as red as my hair.

"oh Kyle, didn't see you there," She said once I waved back although I'm sure she did see me. I walk over to her and start talking a bunch of stupid shit.

"So how is South Park now Bebe?"

"It's the same hick town that I was brought up in and the same hick town that I love," I let out a laugh. It was true that South Park is just a hick town from the mountains but who cares? I don't for sure.

"You going to stay this time?"

"I'm not sure, do you want me to stay?" My cheeks were red and hot as lava. I was staring into her pretty eyes without an answer. I made a strange impulsive movie but grabbed her in a hug and whispered yes into her eyes. I could see her cute cheeks turn red a little.

"Uhhh anyways, you met everybody from back in the day yet?"

"I hardly met any of my girls from elementary school, some look so different," I couldn't help but nod, a lot of them have become hotter or as Cartman says…Fuckable.

"So this is Heidi, Rebecca and Kelly," I said as I introduced Bebe to them. She said hi and started talking as if she was just sick for a week and had returned back to school.

"Any of you girls know where Wendy is," I was a bit surprised that she mentioned that name but I guess they had been best friends in elementary.

"No and Rebecca and Kelly haven't seen her since last Friday,"

"What? I haven't seen Stan since last Friday." The five of us tried to figure out what to do or what might have happened.

"Maybe Wendy's pregnant," One of the girls proclaim.

"Girls, I know Wendy isn't pregnant…"

"How do you know? You horny little boys just want a salad to place your banana,"

"Wh…What? That made no sense….. Uhhhh look Wendy's not pregnant, if she was then Stan would have told me," I reply more or less trying to assure myself.

"Look, calm down girls, we will find out what happened to Stan and Wendy," Kelly or Rebecca said trying to calm down Bebe and Heidi, I don't know which one is Kelly or Rebecca and I don't even know if that are their real names. I walk away from the group and try to wonder what has happened to Stan. Before I could figure it out something funny came across my vision.

"Look at me, I'm a dirty slut, oh yeah Butters, piss into my ass," Cartman was drawing a crowd of laughter, as Butters urinated into his ass. He was dressed in a costume that looked like it came from Mr Slave's wardrobe.

"Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Being popular," I buried my forehead in my hand. I can't believe how much stress how teenagers can have through one day.

"What's that your wearing,"

"It's the latest fashion from the Tommy Lee line up for teens,"

"Your fucking stupid Cartman,"

"What did I do you god dam Jew?"

"No you know what don't worry, just remember Tommy Lee is not cool dude,"

"Just shut your fucking Jew mouth," He retreated out of the school, ignoring it's lunchtime but the crowd were paralysed from laughing too much.

"Butters, what the fuck was that?"

"Well Cartman thinks he has no friends and he wants to be popular so he started dressing up as Tommy Lee,"

"Does he realises Tommy Lee doesn't have friends that are STDs, he isn't even that good of a drummer. Tell him to copy Kurt Cobain, James Hetifield, Axl Rose or…" I got cut off but that was okay cause I couldn't think of anyone.

"I love Kurt Cobain," Bebe said as she walked next to me and gave Butters a hug. Butters hadn't change much in any senses, he looked and talked the same. His brain was the same.

"Bebe, everyone loves Kurt Cobain, I'm pretty sure God made that a rule in 1991," I say as I give Bebe a small but meaningful hug. I get a scent of he breath and it smells as sweet as strawberries.

"Why did you just hug me?"

"I…. a…hh..dunno?" I stutter out while staring into her heavenly eyes. God dam I have to tell her… I have to tell her how I feel about her.

"Kyle what are you doing?" I was staring blankly at a footpath till I heard Heidi's voice, everyone but her and Bebe had disappeared.

"Huh?" I responded out of confusion as I wondered where everyone went.

"It's period 3 already," Damn it intervals are too short. I grab my timetable and see that I got chemistry with Bebe and Heidi so I walk with them to class. The teacher grows us and we quickly sat down around an empty table.

"Today we are going to do a pop test to test if there is hydrogen present in this very classroom. Too be honest it's less interesting than sounds. A pop! Wow! Bubblegum pops and blows bubbles, why don't we chew some gum in science instead?

As we write down notes on what we did, why we did and how we did it my cell phone starts vibrating. It's Stan calling me, but why? He never calls me on my cell. NEVER!!!

"Sir, I need to go to the bathroom,"

"Maybe you should have gone in the 5 extra minutes you took to get to class," Some of the kids give a small laugh, while same are thinking what an asshole. I txt Stan back telling him I'm in chem and asking what the fuck he wants. He doesn't take long to reply.

_Kenny is in hospital dude, after Wendy's movie night I found him getting jumped by two strangers who ran off, me and Wendy have been at the hospital since Friday._

I was in shock mainly cause I thought Kenny would have been home by the time my movie finished not getting beat up by the alleyway next to Wendy's street. It's Monday, I can't believe both of them have stayed their that long. Wait a minute it should be me and Stan not Wendy. The bell for next period rang and I jumped up and exited as quick as I could.

"Kyle wait, where are you going?" I turn around to see Heidi wondering why I'm going the opposite direction to our maths class.

"Kenny got beat up, he is in hospital,"

"You can't just leave school," She randomly grabs my arm and takes me to the attendance office and tells her of my situation. Bebe somehow hears this and says she also wants to see Kenny.

"Who is this new girl?" The attendance officer asks before signing her name.

"A good friend of ours and Kenny," Well it's half true I guess. She signed her name on the piece of paper and the three of us were excused. If I knew wagging was this easy I would have made up millions of reasons by now.

"Wendy?"

"Bebe, Bebe… is that you?" Despite being in a hospital with a friend since elementary school dying they both jump up, giggle, hug each other and Bebe even gave Wendy a little kiss on the cheek.

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, I just knew you would be busy so I didn't want to cause any stress on you," Stan said before he pulled me into a chair next to his.

"Any idea who did it?"

"The list is wide and small."

"What?"

"Well like Kenny had lots of enemies but none that would want him dead,"

"Right…. It's probably one of those gangster bastards that sells him all the drugs,"

"Kenny does drugs?" Heidi asked totally unaware that one of her best male friends is a huge druggy.

"Yes Kenny does drugs, but I think he is going to quit," Heidi gives a smile to me and grabs a chair between

Wendy and Bebe and grabs both their arms.

**Cartman**

I'm sure some people think Tommy Lee is cool, personally I think he is a fag but isn't that what coolness is about these days. Just look at these gangsters and emos, can you seriously tell me that they aren't a bunch of fags and pussys.

"Hey Token, what do you want?"

"We need to talk," Token's face was serious and if he was faking, he deserves a grammy.

"It's Craig, he is missing,"

"So?"

"So? He is like my best friend you got to help me dude,"

"Why did you come to me?"

"I couldn't get anyone else,"

"Well I can't be of much help because I'm busy, file a missing persons report,"

"Dude, it's south park… all the cops care about is framing rich African-Americans."

"You don't see the irony in that? Well I'll go searching for him tomorrow and I'll take Butters with me. I'll file that missing persons report myself."

"Thank you," The black asshole said before leaving my house.

**Kenny**

"_Hey look who it is, it's Kenny,"_

"_Is that so?" I couldn't hear who the voices down the dark alleyway where but as I got closer I could see exactly who they were. They were the members from the Mole's gang. The French bitch had done well for himself and now owned the largest and strongest gang in most of the country. _

"_you want some weed or cocaine Ken?" _

"_I need Heroin, but this is the last time,"_

"_Sure it is Ken, like Jews have souls."_

"_I told you about the Jew jokes, I got a good friend that's Jewish,"_

"_Who Kyle? Don't trust him. He won't help you ,"_

"_Shut up asshole, I took too much of your shit and it was Kyle that helped me. What if I had died?"_

"_Look he is Jewish, doesn't matter what he does," I couldn't help but run up at him and smash him. It was too dark too see that they both had weapons but I was able to see it as soon as I struck them. I turned around and ran as fast as I could to Wendy's house but I was too slow. Right at the end of alleyway I was smack across the head with a 2x4. My body left defenceless and bleeding was dragged deeper into the alley till I knew I was trapped. Their was no escaping these too genetic freaks._

"Fuck," My voice is loud but muffled, I take off my parka and stare at the group of people surrounding my hospital bed. They all looked extremely pleased that I was up. The three girls in the room all gave me a kiss on the cheek and Stan and Kyle give me the lightest hug that they could.

"Hi Bebe, Welcome home," I say once all the fuss over me waking up again settles down.

"It's good to be back, hope you get better soon," The sky gets darker and slowly everyone leaves. One person does stay however and I expected it to be Kyle or Stan but it wasn't. Heidi stayed back

"I brought you some flowers," She said pointing to a vase on a table.

"Wow thanks Heidi, they are beautiful," I might be a guy but I can appreciate flowers, can't I?

"I like that pretty blue one, it reminds me of your eyes," I stare at her in disbelief…what the fuck is going on?

"Can you please not do drugs and stuff, please for me….."

"What… I'm lost and confused"

"So am I," By saying that she me even more confused than I was before.

"I never liked you before… in terms of a boy, you were a good friend but now I think I…"

"Oh…. I c," This is one of those awkward moments you wish you could freeze time and run like hell.

"Look me, I'm so silly, what would a pretty boy like you want with me, get better bye." I didn't get the chance to reply to her because she basically sprint out of the room. 

-

I jump up and down, I can finally go… I run out of the hospital but where too go? I don't want to be a snitch, The mole would kill me personally. Do I go see Stan and Kyle? As I was deciding what to say Wendy grabbed my arm.

"Kenny, who beat you up?"

"I don't know…. It was really dark,"

"Oh… well I'm glad your better, I would have really missed you ya know,"

"Really?"

"Of cause, you got no idea how many peoples hearts would have been broken, how many people would have spilled tears till they are blind….. You such an important person in so many people's lives." I didn't know all of this before. Everyone treats me like crap.

"ummm ok…."

"Are you going to stop all this shit with drugs? Those dealers can be dangerous,"

"I…. damn it, it's already hard enough choosing,"

"Kenny you got to be joking me, it's your life or your heroin," She walked away quietly, her footsteps didn't make a sound. I should paralysed in thought and all I could feel and hear were raindrops slowly starting to fall from the sky. My tears were hidden under a storm of rain but nothing could hide the confusion in my head. Should I quit having a fun life for my friends and family or should I do what I enjoy most?

"Kenny, damn it what are you doing you fucking Jew, get under my umbrella," I could see Cartman dragging me and I could hear his voice. He took me to his place and got me a glass of fresh orange juice. Damn it, I just got out of hospital I shouldn't have to make decisions like this.

"You alright poor asshole?"

"What do you care?"

"Are you joking? You're my best friend,"

"I am?"

"Of cause dude, Butters is a suck up and no one else in school has ever liked me but you Kenny… you have, whether you just felt sorry for me or because you're a friend, you have…" Cartman is a big liar but I can't see any hints of a trick, joke or lie.

"What happens if I die tomorrow?"

"You come back tomorrow evening asshole,"

"What if I don't?" Cartman grabs his own glass of orange and gulps it down in an animal-like fashion.

"Look Ken, your not going to die young but please for the love of God and the hate of Jews, please stop doing the drugs,"

"It's so hard, I'm like addicted dude,"

"I know a rehab clinic just out of town, I will pay for it dude,"

"Your not talking about that really flash one are you?"

"Yeah dude, you got to get cleaned,"

"It must cost like 500 a day there,"

"1,250"

"oh…. Well I can't go to rehab, how embarrassing will that be for me?"

"Well I'm not going to argue with you, just take it in consideration and get the fuck out of my house,"

"What?"

"My mom will be home with her date any minute now and she wants the house to be empty and spotless,"

"Alright, I'm gone, well see ya at school,"

"Wait one thing before you leave, do you think Tommy Lee is cool?"

"Fuck no dude," I exit the house wondering why he asked me such a stupid question. My footsteps get slower as I walk and I realise I need to sit down. I sit down at Starks Pond, staring at the frozen pond and lying down in cold snow.

"Kenny about before…." God dam it!!!!

"Lay in the snow with me Heidi,"

"Uhhh okay, Heidi… I just wanted you to know…."

"Know what?"

"That you deserve someone better, I'm addicted to drugs and I'm extremely poor and I always will be," I burry my hand deep with in the snow and a tear slowly falls down my face. Many more join it quickly. Heidi slowly grabbed my head and rested it upon her chest.

"Kenny, I don't want a guy that's rich, I want a guy that is nice…. Like you, but you got to stop the drugs, they are ruining your life," I quickly get away from Heidi and stop my tears.

"I need those drugs, I need heroin… I really need heroin,"

"You got to quit Kenny, please… do it for your friends and family. Please quit Kenny,"

"I….can't, I need heroin, I'm too addicted," She gets up off the snow angrily and so do I. I only realise how fucking cold it is when I feel my back and ass totally frozen. She starts pacing away from me.

"I'm sorry Heidi, I just can't,"

"Yeah you can asshole," One of my best friends just called me an asshole and walked away from me as fast as she could. She ripped my heart into two and buried what was left of me.


	3. Is love really in the air?

-1**Kenny**

"Kenny, god damn it, you better not have taken shots and shots of heroin all night again," Cartman walks into my room looking extremely pissed at me.

"You know who does heroin, Jews, Kenny are you really a Jew?"

"Dude I haven't been taking heroin for a week, I been clean for a week,"

"Then how come no one has seen you for a week?"

"Serve withdrawal, I was so addicted to heroin….I'm broke now and I don't have a job anymore,"

"What kind of withdrawal… or what… uhh you know what I mean,"

"Well, I been depressed, can't sleep, sweating, vomiting, muscle and bone aches, I can barely get out of bed, I have cold chills run down my spine and body all the time and nightmares and priapism."

"Priapism?"

"Yeah when about after a day or two after my withdrawal my penis got really erect and it stayed like that for about 3 or 4 days,"

"Dude… that is fucking weak, why didn't you just take the rehab I offered you?"

"Way to expensive, I don't care how rich you are… there is no way you could have had me their long enough for me to get over my addiction." I push the drapes open and the bright and beautiful sun shines into my eyes. It's been a whole week since I have been graced by the Sun's glory.

"You know what Cartman?"

"What poor hippie?"

"you're a true friend," I walk towards Cartman and give him a hug.

"Get the fuck of me, what are you talking about?"

"You offered to pay for my rehab and you knew I would never be able to pay you back,"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me, I need a poor friend that I can rip off, hey wait that means I got two friends,"

"What?"

"Kenny and Butters, for the record I like you more than Butters so you're my best friend,"

"Right…. Uhh what about Stan and Kyle?"

"Stan is cool sometimes I guess, so I got three friends…. The Jew does have his moments…. Wow 4 friends Kenny, I must be the most popular guy in school, you know what I should do… run for class president,"

"uhhh yeah sure," I look towards the clock which says 7:30. I knew I would be better today but should I go to school?

"Hey bitch, I ironed your school uniform, it's in the bathroom, go take a fucking shower cause you smell like shit you dirty hippie," He walks out of the room and slams the door hard. Not like he could possibly damage the door more than it already is. I use a god dam fork to lock the door so my brother and sister can't get into my room.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I take off my clothes and smell them… I don't usually smell clothes but the smell kind of just filled the air. It smelled terrible, almost as bad as Paris Hilton's ass. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water dance on my body. I thought I couldn't do it, I thought I couldn't get heroin off my back. But I did…. The night Heidi told me she loved me… she wanted to be my girlfriend, things changed. I might have taken the most heroin I could take night, in fact I blew all my cash on it but the simple fact was something was missing in my life. It wasn't only Heidi but it was also my friends and family. They had all been hurt by this and they all thought of me as a heroin addict.

"God dam it Kenny, we got 20 minutes before school, hurry the fuck up," Cartman pounded on my door before returning to what sounds like the kitchen. I turned the tap off and dried my body with a towel. I plugged the hairdryer into the wall but it didn't seem to work so I started Head banging.

"Ok I'm ready,"

"Grab something to eat," I look at Cartman with anger but I grab a banana and walk out of the house. I eat the banana quickly as me and Cartman prepare to sprint down to the bus stop before it's too late. I get there about 4 minutes before the bus arrives look around and I see that there is no Cartman too be seen.

"Hey Kenny,"

"Oh hey Kyle and Stan,"

"Why are you so pale… don't tell me you did heroin that whole week,"

"No dudes, I quit, I went through terrible withdrawal last week,"

"Oh… so your pale cause of the withdrawal?" Cartman finally gets to the bus stop and is puffing so hard I could swear he is going to die.

"Cartman, you look fucked,"

"Shut up Jew,"

"Damn it don't call me Jew you fat fuck,"

"Don't call me fat you fucking Jew," I interrupt their usually hits at each other.

"Wow I missed you guys," The bus arrives late by a minute or two, no one was really counting. As we sat down at the front I whipped my head around to see Heidi sitting by herself.

"uhhh dudes, I'll see you in school,"

"What? Wait Ken," I moved to the empty seat next to Heidi.

"Hi Kenny, are you still a stupid heroin addict?"

"No, a day after I last saw you I quit,"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything from you… but your forgiveness and maybe in time, I could earn your friendship back," I stand up and start look at the seat next to Cartman. It has been filled by Butters so I turned around and went to the back of the bus. Wendy, Bebe and Clyde were talking amongst them self and I took a seat next to Wendy.

"Hi Kenny,"

"Hi guys," After that they completely ignored me and started talking about shoes. I wonder if Clyde is gay or something… but I guess it's probably got to do with the fact his dad owns the largest shoe company in 5 states of USA. In fact the girls even made a fake list to increase Clyde's popularity once so that they could get free shoes. Clyde the hottest guy in our 4th grade class? That makes me laugh so hard that I could die again.

"Kenny, we're here," I snap out of my trail of thought to see an empty bus except for me, the driver and Heidi.

"Oh yeah thanks," She grabs my arm and helps me out of the bus not that I actually needed any help.

"Kenny, your still one of my best friends," She puts her arms around me and softly kisses me on the cheek before blushing and running away to our form period class. It was hard getting off Heroin, I still get urges to take it but another addiction resurfaced while I was in my withdrawal. I started using excessive amounts of Imovane, a sleeping tablet known also as zopiclone. In fact I been taking 4 or 5 during the day just to get that awesome euphoric feeling it gives.

**Stan**

I don't know why Kenny's speech was all slurred and he seemed really happy, as if in an euphoria-like high. Heroin doesn't give you something like that… does it? Maybe he just didn't get much sleep last night and he is really tired so he is slurring his speech but he is really happy to get rid of his heroin addiction. That's got to be it dude, I hope that is it.

"Hello Honey," Wendy takes a seat next to me in English. I got like nearly every class with her, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. I stare deeply into Wendy Testaburger's pretty black eyes and I can see she is sad. She isn't crying but something seems to bug her deeply.

"What's the matter Wee?" She laughed a little and gently hit me on the shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that, and it's nothing"

"I told you not to look upset, every time you look sad a part of me dies,"

"So touching, how much of you is alive?"

"Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, can you please shut the fuck up?" That's exactly what you would expect from Mr Garrison. A year or two after 4th grade he had shifted to this high school in order to further his career. He has changed a lot, sadly for him he is a man again. He was so happy being a woman sometimes but now he is just a regular gay. I don't know exactly how he grew testicles again and how he convinced Mr Slave that they were perfect for each other and to divorce Big Gay Al but I don't really know a whole lot about the weird stuff in South Park. Kenny hasn't even told me how he keeps coming back to life.

The bell rings and I quickly jot down the last sentence of a model essay that we are working on improving to a yr 12 standard. I quickly packed up and prepared to leave the class before Heidi grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Stan, Is Kenny fully off heroin?"

"I'm sure he is, Kenny doesn't tell lies… if you want lies you need to talk to Cartman."

"Oh okay, well bye…" That was random. After I said my next statement I really wish I had just let her walk out. Nothing would happened, no trouble, no anger, no hatred. Sometimes you make stupid mistakes and then you wish you had a time machine. I don't have a fucking time machine.

"Hey wait, why do you suddenly care if Kenny isn't on heroin, you didn't even know till he was in hospital,"

"Yeah… So? I always treated Kenny like a true friend, not like you assholes, making him do things like eat his own vomit and set farts on fire,"

"God dam it, we always treated Kenny with respect… except Cartman,"

"Well why didn't you stop him from taking heroin, why did you all let him slide so low?"

"We didn't want Kenny to do drugs, we tried as hard as we could to help him,"

"You know what Stan, Wendy told me about you and how your forcing her to like Kyle, you call yourself civil, aren't you suppose to be like the smart one from the group, the one that tries to set everything right and you're forcing her to like Kyle, forcing… damn it,"

"Shut up Bitch," I had enough of her and started walking out of the classroom and out of the school as quickly as I could.

Damn stupid bitch, how dare she imply that I'm a boyfriend that forces my girl to do exactly what I tell her as if I'm a Muslim terrorist or something.

"Stan, why are you home so early?"

"Huh…what?" I look at my dad with confusion but then stare at the clock and realised lunchtime had just finished in school.

"Oh well… it's just, a lot has been happening recently, especially with Kenny,"

"Oh…. This is one of those times, take a seat son," I sit down next to him and watch as he switches off his favourite T.V program, the Simpsons. That's a dam awesome T.V program and I know exactly why everyone loves it.

"See son, sometimes Satan hates a good person so much that he sends demons to attack and harm them, this is called getting jumped, sometimes when a person is jumped they might get a penis inserted into their ass, now I'm not sure if the person is multicoloured or not but I'm pretty sure they are all short. Sometimes the penis is too short so they insert hard cold metal objects into the victim's ass. I'm sure Kenny's ass was probably invaded once he was in a lifeless state. Anyways the most important thing is too…" I cut him off before he degrades himself even more.

"Dad!!"

"What is it son?"

"I saw what happened to Kenny, two guys were attacking him with weapons, it was too dark to see their faces,"

"Are you sure they weren't just niggers,"

"Awh dad…. You promised mum you wouldn't say that word again,"

"Yeah but on national T.V,"

"Anyways, it's just this girl is saying I'm being too much of an asshole on Wendy because I'm trying to make her and Kyle become friends,"

"Your forcing your best friend and your girl friend to be friends?"

"Not forcing… just trying to make them become friends… or something.. . Forcing is too strong of a word,"

"Stan, you never let your best friend and girl friend become friends, they will end up hooking up, getting married and leaving you too live on the streets,"

"WHAT??"

"Now let me watch the Simpsons, I bet Homer is going to give his son some screwed up advice or something and be a bad parent,"

"DAD!!! This is important, I'm sure they wouldn't betray me… ever!!!"

"A lot of people have thought the same in the past,"

"You got to be shitting me dude. Wait dad, aren't you like extremely busy… you got paper work from your job plus your supposed to be in the store."

**Kyle**

God dam it, where is Stan… only 20 more minutes before lunchtime ends.

"Hey Kyle, Wendy is looking for Stan you know where he is,"

"Hey Bebe, Hey Wendy, I thought he was with you or something… he usually is if he isn't with me. So are Kenny and Cartman but I got no idea where they are." I opened my mouth too soon as Cartman, Butters and Kenny entered the school courts. Cartman was holding a microphone and was dressed in a nice black suit.

"South Park High, it's time for a change," The trio walk near us and Cartman switches his microphone off.

"Hey Kyle, how you been man?"

"What are you up to now fat ass?"

"Just becoming class president is all,"

"Hey wait, I'm class president,"

"Yes you are Wendy but you see, it's time for a change. We need a new parliament that can help us in this war against the Jewish problem and your just not cutting it."

"God damn it, shut up Cartman, Wendy is a good class president, if we make you president you will make it into a dictatorship. Your no better than Hitler," I said to him finally before he starts marching away and chanting something into the microphone.

"Wow Kyle, do you really think I'm a good class president,"

"Sure, I been happy with the decisions you've made so far,"

"Yeah, so far," Bebe says and Wendy lets out a high pitched giggle. Bebe flicks some hair out of her beautiful eyes and I can see happiness in that cute smile of hers.

"Bebe, there is something I want to tell you,"

"Oh… go ahead Kyle,"

"I…I….I," The school bell rings and students start entering the school slowly.

"I think the sky has a real nice shade of blue, kind of like your eyes but your eyes are way more…" I fucking choked and ran like chicken shit. Donkey balls and ass rappers, I never felted so ashamed of myself. My love still burns but how can I face her now?

I walk into class and bury my head deep into my arms. I got class with Wendy and Bebe this period and there is no way I want to face them.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Someone put an arm around me and I look up to see a person I didn't want to look at for now.

"Cartman….? What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I am your friend and as a friend I am here for you,"

"No asshole, I know your faking being nice so you can get my vote, not gonna work fat ass,"

"Hey I'm not fat, I'm just big boned plus I am really just trying to be your friend, I know in the past we have been complete assholes to each other but we are friends and when your hurt and I haven't cause it then it is my problem because Kyle, whether you like it or not, I will be the only person I allow to cause you pain,"

"Not going to work,"

"God damn it, fuck you Kyle. You're a filthy Jew snake and you know what, I was generously being nice too you," He randomly takes a seat somewhere else in the classroom and looks extremely pissed. I bury my head in my arms again, I must look like I'm sleeping or something.

"Kyle? What's the matter?" I look up and see Bebe staring down at me with a concerned look.

"It's nothing, just a little tired,"

"Oh…" She sits down next to me and Wendy takes the seat that's next to her. Maths was so boring I actually did fall asleep.

"_Stay away from me freak,"_

"_What did I do Bebe?"_

"_you think I would actually be interested in someone like you, pathetic Jew?"_

"_Wait, we can talk this over, we can still be friends…."  
_

"_not after you said you loved me, now I know why you were so nice to me, dirty minded little boy,"_

"Wake up Kyle," The same girl that had just broke my heart had awoken me before I faded to much into the nightmare.

"Damn it Kyle, you and Stan need to get more sleep at night," Wendy said as I stood up and realised everybody was gone. It's time to go home now, it was a 5 period day, which I hate because you have to attend assemblies.

"Wendy, Stan and Bebe, please leave the class now," The teacher says angrily and she pissed me off with that statement.

"I'm not Stan, I'm Kyle,"

"oh right, well where is Stan?"

"I don't know,"

"Well best be off then children," I walked out of the class and the two girls followed me.

"Kyle what were you saying before you ran off at lunchtime?"

"Huh… oh that was nothing, I don't even know what your talking about,"

"Kyle, you said you like the sky because it was pretty or something and then you said something about my eyes,"

"Oh… that, your eyes are a gorgeous shade of blue," I felt as if I was walking into a war zone and had no defences. I knew she was going to rip my heart into two in the most painless way she could but it would still hurt so much I would feel like dying.

"Wow your so sweet Kyle, no other guy has said that to me before, they are all like Bebe your so hot or Bebe want me to touch your vaginal belch?"

"Your what?"

"No idea, luckily I've never let any guy.."

"Any guy what…?"

"Well…see what's below" Why did I even ask? I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but I know I feel sick now.

"_you think I would actually be interested in someone like you, pathetic Jew?"_

"Bebe, you want to know something?"

"Uhhh sure Kyle,"

"I love you,"

**Cartman**

I was trying to be nice to Kyle earlier on, he is honestly a good friend of mine. Years and Years have passed since I was a total dick to him. Now we mock each other in a way that friends do. Meh!

"Hey Kenny, where you off too?"

"Home, why?"

"Well I just got fired from K-mart a few days ago, so you want to go on a job search?"

"Yeah sure, but you better not try and do any of your get rich quick schemes,"

"What's wrong with them?"

"We don't get rich quick and waste a whole lot of time,"

"Kenny, I just got this awesome idea,"

"oh no here we go again,"

"We should form a band,"

"What?"

"Well we love heavy metal and grunge so why don't we form a band?"

"Uhhh cause that's a lot of hard work,"

"Look we could slowly save up and get instruments,"

"Dude that's the dumbest idea you've had all week," Kenny slowly starts walking home as I look the other way at Randy Marsh's music store. The names a cliché but Stan's dad decided to buy a music store with some money he saved up. He is a geologist that sells instruments need for rock…. Uhhh yeah excuse the bad pun.

"Hi Eric, Stan's at home if that's what your wondering,"

"no, it's not… can I take a look at your guitars?"

"You want to learn to play guitar?"

"Wait maybe drums, I already know how to play drums a little,"

"Uhhh what are you up to now Eric?"

"I was just thinking of starting a band,"

"Oh really that's good news, Stan plays guitar and Kyle plays bass but I'm not sure if they want to be in a band,"

"Well, what kind of drum kit do you think I should buy?"

"Well I got some new pearl ones, but they are way out of your price range, the cheapest is $3000 but I'll give it too you for about $500,"

"Wow, are you for real dude, you have never been this cool to me before. Now I am going to get a job to pay it off."

"Well, I do need an assistant in the shop, my work as a geologist is getting heavier and heavier on me,"

"Right… so what will I have to do?"

"Well…sell musical instruments of cause, you'll do what I basically do for the shop, minus the paper work."

"All I need to do is sell instruments and be a shop keeper?"

"Yup"

"Mr Marsh, you got yourself a deal."


	4. Hold me my girl

-1**Cartman**

"Hello, I wonder if you got an Ibanez RGR320EX, it's pretty recognisable with it's unique EMG pickups, Edge III tremelo and wizard II neck,"

"Umm right dude… you've checked the front area of the store… I'll go check the back area," I close the door and silently swear to myself. What the fuck is an Ibanez RG… uhh whatever the fuck he said. Damn it, maybe I was stupid to take this job. I don't know shit about musical instruments that is technically. I'm guessing it's some kind of guitar because he said it has pickups and a neck but what kind of guitar.

"Ahem, is this it here?"

"Dude that's an Ibanez RX40,"

"Oh right, right… what did you want?"

"An Ibanez RGR320EX,"

"Right, right… well I'm sorry but we don't got those, you can take this one or one of the guitars in the store,"

"What do you mean you don't got it… I talked with the owner and he said he ordered it and it should be here today,"

"What was the model again?"

"RGR320EX,"

"Oh yeah man, I totally forgot that cool Ibanez guitar Mr Marsh ordered isn't here yet, you know how courier guys are these days… with the more sex in their anal area than delivering guitars, why don't you come back in a few days,"

"fine," The kid marches off angrily but I'm just glad to have that monkey off my back. I call up Mr Marsh too tell him I am quitting. It's just way too much work.

"Hello, Dr Marsh's office, How can I be of service?"

"It's me, Cartman,"

"Oh hi Cartman, everything alright?"

"No dude, I'm totally lost and confused, some guy asked for an ordered guitar… some Ibanez RGZ300 or something,"

"The RGR320EX, that's sitting in the back,"

"What the hell is an RGR320EX,"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about guitars,"

"Dude I don't got the time, I got to study hard and get good grades in my tests and crap like that… I can't waste my time learning all this shit, I quit dude,"

"Fine Eric but remember to come by my place when you got the $500, I'll give you the drum kit," I thank him and hang up. Now how the hell am I going to get $500? Oh wait I know….

"_Muuuuummmmm, _can I have $500 for a drum kit?"

"Sure pumpkin," Wow that was fucking easy, why didn't I think of that in the first place. I sit down and watch some cartoons till I hear the door bell.

"Mum get the door," The person at the door knocks again.

"Mum get the fucking door you bitch, God dam, I got to do everything around here," Kenny is on the other side of the door and he happily walks in and sits down on the couch.

"What the fuck do you want Ken?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure but don't expect it to be a secret anymore,"

"You know how I had insomnia really badly after my father died and I had to see a doctor and get sleeping pills,"

"How could I forget? You were a weeping bitch,"

"Well I might have quit heroin and all the dangerous and illegal drugs but I'm really addicted to Zopiclone,"

"Zopiclone?"

"Yeah dude, it's a sleeping pill and I take like 5 a day,"

"Your doctor gives you 5 a day?"

"Nah, the prescriptions kept coming in and my mother went and picked up the sleeping pills every week for about 4 or 5 years so I got all of those pills,"

"Holy shit dude,"

"I know, I want to stop but I can't," He started crying like a bitch again and I had to embrace him tightly again.

"Stop crying you fucking Jew," I screamed at him and he seems to respond. He quickly wipes away his tears.

"Okay…. Here is what we are going to do… I'm coming over to your house and I'm taking all your pills,"

"Thanks dude… and if it's okay with you… can you kind of keep this private?"

"Sure whatever," We walked to Kenny's house and enter his bedroom. I see empty bottles of sleeping pills lying everywhere.

"Dude how many fucking pills you been popping? You could die off this sleeping pill overdose you know,"

"The most I took is like 10 bottles at once,"

"10 bottles at once!!!!! Dude each of these bottles contain 10 pills… uhh that's 75mg per a bottle and…. Holy fuck 750mg…. That's fucking lethal dude…." For once my maths didn't fail me. I grab a plastic bag and shove all of the remaining bottles into the bag.

"Can you sleep alright at night now?"

"I don't know… I haven't been 100 off drugs in a while,"

"God dam it, here… 2 sleeping pills for tonight, only used them if you can't go to sleep," Kenny gives me a smile before giving me a hug.

"Get off me dude…. And go have a shower," I walk out of the house with the plastic bag and I return home. I wonder why he takes drugs… I mean he is such a cool and calm guy. He has no reason to take drugs.

**Kenny**

"How was your day Kenny?" My mum asks me lastly after she questioned my sister and brother.

"It was alright I guess," She gives me a warm smile as I finish off my noodles and fried rice. It's been a while since we have had take-away meals. Just as I was about to turn on the T.V there is a knock on the door and my older brother Kevin answers it.

"Hey Heidi, Kenny's watching T.V," I hear him say before they both walk into the living room.

"Hi Heidi," I say as she walks into the room and sits next to me. I put my arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I have always been comfortable around Heidi since we became friends and I've even told her a load of my secrets, she of cause has told me a load of hers.

"Hey Kenny," She said sadly, the usual look twinkle in her eyes wasn't there.

"You okay babe?"

"It's just my step dad,"

"What did he do this time?" She turns her head around so I can see the other side of her face. She had a black eye.

"HE HIT YOU!!!!" I scream angrily only causing turbulence around the corner when my sister and mother walked into the living room and questioned me on what's going on.

"My step dad just got drunk and randomly walked into my room and starting saying he wanted to have sex with me and he started touching me and I told him to fuck off and then he punched me," My jaw dropped because that was the most horrible thing that has ever happened to her. No one does anything that nasty to my Heidi, not since we became friends anyways. Cartman killing her birth father is an exception mainly due to the fact he says he didn't expect the church to be so weak. She starts to cry and I feel the rage in me build up

"Where is that bastard? I'm going to beat the shit out of him," I stand up angrily but my mum pushes me down.

"Calm down Kenny! Heidi you can stay with us as long as you want, oh dear," My mother sits down and tightly embraces my girlfriend as Heidi mentally breaks down. I don't know what to do, I am completely lost.

"I need to take a walk," I start to walk out of the room but I can't because Heidi threw herself on to me and started to cry. I hold on to her tightly and sit down. I give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her everything is going to be alright. I don't know what else I can do.

Suddenly there is hard banging coming from the door. My little sister peeps through the hole and looks back at Heidi with terror.

"It's your dad," Heidi basically screams in terror and my mum tries to calm her down. Heidi's dad is quiet strong, he is a body builder and he was able to pound on the door hard enough for it to break down.

"Heidi, come to daddy, I'm not even your real father, it's okay if you fuck me,"

"You're a sick freak," I yell at him as I stand up to fight.

"Is that so? You want to get back in hospital boy?" I charge at him with all my might and punch him in the face. He is unaffected and punches me hard in the ribs and I fall to my knees. He hits me again, this time it was a hard shot on the face. I'm bleeding….

"No dad, leave him alone," Heidi screams as he kicks me in the stomach and I fall down straight onto the floor.

**Stan**

There is a knock on my door which interrupts me from my studying. I had been studying for hours and I don't know why.

"Oh it's you Shelly, what do you want?"

"It's dinner turd," She replies before slamming my door shut once again. I close my books and open the door once again. I walk down the stairs and walking into the dinning area and see that my family has already started to eat. I sit down and start eating with my family.

"Family I got a big announcement to make, we are going to California for a month," Me and Shelley both grin in excitement. My dad and mum also look extremely happy.

"It's gets better, it's family paid for 6 people so Stan and Shelley can bring a friend each," My excitement is suddenly taken from me. A friend each…. This is one of the times when I will have to either choose Wendy or Kyle. How can I make such I decision? My girlfriend or my best friend?

"What's the matter turd?" Shelley asks as I dimly stare into my plate. Suddenly I'm not hungry and my brain is trapped in a game of tug of war. Who will I choose?

"I'm full," I say even though I have only half eaten my dinner, I go rinse my plate and then put it by the sink and return to my bedroom. I stare blankly at the wall wondering who I will take… the love of my life or my best friend. This would have been so much easier if me and Kyle were going out. All of a sudden my cell phone rings and I look at the number. Wendy!

"Hey Stanley,"

"Hey Wend,"

"You won't believe what I saw," The excitement in her voice was extreme and I thought she might have won the lotto or something. Not that winning the lotto would make her excited, for two reasons. 1 she is extremely rich and 2 she doesn't care for money.

"What did you see Wendy?"

"Kyle admitting his love to Bebe,"

"Oh it's about time, what did she say?"

"you'll find out later,"

"Oh come on Wendy, it's like my best friend and your best friend hooking up… you got to at least time me if he is in or not,"

"You'll find out," She said in a mocking tone and made me want to say something mean into the phone.

"Wendy, I got to tell you something… my family is going to California," she cuts me off.

"What? When? Why?"

"Me and my family are going to California for a holiday, my dad said I could bring one friend…."

"Oh Stan you really want me to come," Oh fuck, I shouldn't have said that… what am I going to tell Kyle.

"ummm…."

"Wait your confused at whether you want to take me or Kyle,"

"Yeah…."

"It's okay if you want to take Kyle but I just thought I deserve something, after all I am your girlfriend,"

"Awh come on…. Please don't be like that,"

"I'm not being like anything,"

"Well at least let it be fair, I hate choosing between you and Kyle… it tears me into two…. I feel like killing myself if I upset either of you," I hear her sigh on the other end of the phone. I know she wants me to herself just like every girlfriend wants her boyfriend to herself but me and Kyle are basically joined at the hip.

**Kyle**

"Do you really like me Kyle?" I blush a little bit and look at her nervously. There is no turning back now, I have entered the snake's pit. She is either going to rip my heart into two or make me the happiest guy in South Park.

"Yeah, I love you Bebe,"

"That's great…. cause I love you too," I look at her extremely shocked and I must look like the happiest guy on the planet when she leaps at me and clings onto me. I hug her back and Wendy looks at both of us confused.

"You know what… you two deserve each other," She says cheerfully as she starts walking away. At first I though she was mocking at us but she takes one last glance and says we deserve some privacy because we look like the cutest couple she has ever since except for her and Stan.

"Uhhh Bebe… to be honest, I don't know how to be a boyfriend…." I could have ruin everything there but Bebe just looks at me and laughs.

"Cute boys are always the dumbest,"

"HEY!!!" I protest but she just grabs my arm and starts walking. She drags me up to one of the mountains… a small one, it's more of a hill. I look into her eyes and I see a loving spark. We both sit down and she pulls me closer to her.

"To be honest I never had a good boyfriend and so far you're the best," I couldn't help but give off a little laugh. The sun slowly starts to set but we continue to lye in the snow next to each other.

"Kyle, to be entirely truthful I don't know much about Jews,"

"To be entirely truthful neither do I" She little out a sweet high pitched laugh. It's so strange, a couple of hours ago I was afraid she would reject me but now I'm lying so close to her that I can smell her perfume.

"I don't know much about you Kyle,"

"I don't know that much about you, except that your perfect in every single way,"

"Wow your so sweet Kyle, what kind of music you into?"

"All kinds, mainly metal and grunge,"

"oh same, I love fall out boy,"

"uhhh, well our relationship was fun while it lasted, it's not you, it's your taste in music," She lets out a little laugh although I was perfectly serious. I am not dating a fucking emo loser that listens to shit like fall out boy and panic at the disco!

"I was kidding, I'm like stuff like smashing pumpkin, sound garden and that grunge stuff,"

"me too although I like things like Megadeth and AC/DC"

"Eww, the singer of AC/DC sounds like a 50 yr old man on helium that has a cock shoved down his throat," I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I pull her in closer and decide to ask her a question.

"What's your favourite T.V program?"

"The Simpsons, plain and simple,"

"Really? Me too!!!!" I rest my head on her shoulder and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but give her a kiss back. I never given a girl a kiss but I gently place my lips onto her neck and give her a soft and innocent kiss.

"Kyle what's your favourite book?"

"Oh that's a hard one…Harry Potter and the goblet I guess,"

"Wow we really do have a lot in common,"

"Your favourite book is Harry Potter and the goblet of fire too?"

"Yeah, mainly cause it's the book that Sirius is a character from the start to the end,"

"I love the book for the same reason," I can't believe it but I think I found my soul mate…. I never known anyone that I have clicked so well with. Me and Stan even have our arguments about the Harry Potter books. His favourite book is Lord of the Rings The return of the King. Can you believe that?

"They say that true love isn't real, that loving someone is wrong and that boys are only good for sex… you prove all of that wrong." She says as I suddenly start to feel a little nervous. I feel a little bit like Tweak for saying this but…. That's way too much pressure. She thinks I'm the perfect boyfriend or something… what if I'm not. What if I can't keep her happy? I don't know how to be romantic. What if she wants to have sex, I don't know how to do that. I know your meant to stick your penis into the vagina but there must be so much more to it than that.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

"Huh… oh yeah, just thinking about how happy I am too be with you," Wow that felt awful… lying to her is like being stabbed in the heart. Does Stan feel like this when he lies to Wendy? Does he even lie to her? I don't think it's healthy to lie to the love of your life. What if this is just a teenage crush, what if she isn't my soul mate?

"Are you sure your okay honey?"

"yeah," The sun starts to slowly go away. It starts to fade and the darkness starts to come. Just before the sun is completely devoured by the night sky I do something stupid. I put my arms around her body, get on top of her and put my lips onto hers. I passionately stick my tongue into her mouth and she returns the favour by kissing the life out of me. My first kiss and I have to admit I have never felt so happy in my life before. Her salvia and mine fused together to create an euphoric sensation that only a female can give you. In complete darkness I was on top of Bebe and she was sucking my lungs out. I can't believe how good of a kisser she is, her tongue moves like a snake.

"Bebe, words can't describe how much I love you,"


	5. Temptation!

-1**Kenny**

I am lying on the floor coughing up blood, I can't believe this monster of a man just beat the shit out of me without trying. I am getting closer to a lifeless state and I can't believe this is all happening again.

"Leave Kenny alone dad!!!" Heidi screams at the top of her lungs.

"Come home and fuck me," Replies the cold and ruthless man that has trouble walking straight but not beating up 16 yr olds.

"Only if you promise to never hit Kenny again," Screams Heidi before falling to her knees and crying.

"Fine," If my mouth wasn't filled with blood I would be screaming. I find one last bit of strength in my and I spit out the blood out of my mouth. Heidi walks over my body and gives me a kiss before she takes her father's hand and prepares to go home and get raped.

"Oh no, you don't," My mother charges at Heidi's step dad and punches him in the face. My mother just broke the nose of a body builder… that's something you don't see everyday.

"You want to play too bitch?" My mum and Heidi's step dad have a few blows at each other. My mother get's hit I few times but nothing strong even to make her bleed. I nearly forgot that my mum and dad have been in a lot of fights with others and each other. I am so shocked to see Heidi's dad fall onto his back and start to crawl away.

"Kevin, go get mummy's toolbox… got to fix up the door… oh and call an ambulance for Kenny,"

"No, no… I'm fine," I say as I crawl to the couch and lay down. Heidi grabs a cloth and wipes away the blood from my face before she puts bandages on my head after putting rubbing alcohol on my wounds. I start to feel energy slowly come back to me.

"Kenny, I don't know any one that would have stood up to my dad like that, you're my best friend, I love you and I always will," I can't help but feel a little touched by that speech. My mum puts up the door and bolts it on tight.

It's not long before I fall asleep on the couch or pass out… it's one of the two, I think I fell asleep because I had a dream.

"_Dad, what's going on?"_

"_I told you too hide Kenny," The door of the town hall is abused but it doesn't fall down or open. Everyone in town is hiding within the town hall. I start to shake and feel fear. My dad is risking his life, the bastard on the other side of the door has a gun. I know my dad has one on him too but still…._

"_Open this door now," Barks Hat McCullough, a convicted serial killer of infants and adults a like. He was responsible for a massive massacre in Denver about 2 years ago when he escaped from South Park Prison. He raped countless numbers of women, men, children and babies. He also killed countless amounts of people. He escaped again about 3 months ago and now he is trying to kill as many town folk as he can._

"_Dad I'm scared…"_

"_Go hide Stan," Says Randy Marsh as he stands ready for battle. Randy, Gerald , Stephen and my father stand in front the door. They are like toy soldiers off to war and me, Stan, Kyle and Butters watch terrified as our fathers stand up to the asshole on the other side of the door. Hat bangs on the door again and successfully opens the door. There are screams of terror coming from all directions. _

"_Hat, calm down… I'm sure there is a better way we can settle this,"_

"_Ah Stuart McCormick, it's been so long since I seen you buddy, why don't you step out of the way so I can finish off this town, I'll leave your family alone," My dad knew this asshole? My dad has had dodge friends in the past I have to admit but I didn't think he would have been friends with a paedophile. _

"_I'm sorry Hat, but I can't do that…you stopped being my friend when you became a serial killer and a blood thirsty murder," Hat's anger rises as he pulls out a gun and points it to my dad._

"_Stuart, you betrayed us you know, you went soft… I should shoot your sorry ass right here," My dad too pulls out a gun and no body moves an inch except for these too._

"_Hat, just put the gun down and go nicely, these people don't deserve this, they have done nothing to you,"_

"_Stuart, you've changed way too much man," Hat shoots his gun at Randy Marsh. Everything seems to be in slow motion and I watched terrified as my father jumps in front of the bullet. Stephen and Gerald instantly look terrified, they and Randy don't have a gun. I can see each one of them wipe away a tear as soon as they look at Randy. Hat just lets stands there at looks at my father. For the first time ever I think this man looks truly remorseful but it's too late for him now. He knows that and points his gun at Randy once again._

"_Stuart… Stuart…." Randy says but Hat gives out a laugh and shoots my dad again. I watch as my father confined to the floor bleeding excessively and dying quickly. With his last ounces of energy my dad shoots Hat, the bullet goes right through Hat's head._

"_Dad…Dad," I run out of my hiding spot and town members do the same._

"_Kenny, promise me you'll be a good boy for mum,"_

"_I promise…"_

"_Stuart… you saved my life…." Randy says shocked as he falls to his knees and starts crying. My dad's eyes close and he is gone for ever._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!! COME BACK!!!!!" I wake on the living room couch because someone woke me up. That dream was a real life experience, word for word, action for action. I promised dad that I would be a good boy for mum, shortly after his death I become a druggie. I open my eyes and see the room in light. I remember someone turning on the light and I didn't know who that person was till I looked at who was holding on to me.

"Kevin?" I sound a bit surprised to see the tough guy and future red neck holding me in a compassionate hug.

"You okay Kenny?" He questions me, he probably heard me screaming.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"The nightmares happening again?"

"Yeah…"

"You woke up me and Heidi with your screaming, she was terrified out of her mind.. She ran off to get you something to drink and eat,"

"Uh right…"

"Anyways Ken, remember that dad died as a hero and there is no reason you should be sad because of his death, he wouldn't have wanted you to be sad… he gave up his life to save you, me and the entire town," Heidi walks into the lounge with a smile and a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies. I grab the warm cup and slowly start to drink down the delicious liquid. My arms are shaking and I still feel a little uneasy. I know dad died as a hero… it's just when you have a nightmare like that… something real from when you were a child… it's just scary.

Once I finished drinking the cup of hot chocolate and eating the cookies we started to talk. I never realised that there had been a blanket on top of me before but there it was. Heidi squeezed in and lied in the blanket, clinging onto my like a leech. Kevin grabbed a chair and sat the whole night as we told each other stories about my dad, Heidi's real dad and our childhood. Kevin had some interesting stories about me and my dad when I was really young. Things I had forgot were real.

"Wow… that kind of sounds stuffed up, that Cartman kid is strange sometimes," Kevin says as he opens the curtains. We didn't even realise the night was over and the sun shone in the sky.

"Kenny, can I go to sleep?"

"Huh?" I look at Heidi and she yawned. I wonder if she is going to go to school today.

"Oh yeah, my bed's obviously empty,"

"Except for a few cockroaches and fleas?" I let out a little laugh.

"Shut up Heidi," I say with a smile. Before giving her a final kiss on the cheek and letting her go to sleep in my bedroom.

**Cartman**

"Butters I have decided not to run for class president, I know this is very painful news to you but I believe there is no point in proving my popularity to the school and that's why I have pulled out early,"

"Well if your not running for class president, can I run for it?"

"No you can't Butters you black asshole,"

"Oh, okay… just wondering," Me and Butters walk towards the school chef. I am shocked when I get closer and look at him and see Chef.

"Chef? Dude what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like children? My job!"

"But sir, you were our chef in elementary school," Says Butters in a sweet and innocent voice.

"I got sick of serving food to snotty little 4th grades, after you guys left the only people that came into the school were preppy retards. What would you like today children?"

"The usual,"

"I don't know what that is Eric,"

"Well just give me something," Chef piles mine and Butters plate with food and we walk away. Chef has been nice to me and my friends always. Instead of him choosing our food we got to choose our own lunch sometimes.

"Where should we sit, Eric?"

"Not sure,"

"Why don't we sit with Stan and our good friends,"

"Fine," We walk over to where Stan and his friends are sitting.

"Dude, where is Kenny?" I ask looking around the table and only seeing Stan, Kyle and Bebe.

"Not sure probably with Heidi, I can't believe that bitch ended up hooking up with Kenny," Stan says a little angrily. I start eating my meal while everyone stares at Stan. I guess it's not typical Stan to say bad things about Heidi, he has said in the past that it would be good if Kenny and Heidi hooked up because they were really close.

"I don't know what's gotten into Heidi, she doesn't talk to me or any of the girls, it's been like that for about a month," Bebe says after finishing the last of her chicken nibbles.

"What? But Kenny and her have only been going out for a week," Stan says if he actually is effected by Heidi's behaviour. I don't know what her and Kenny going out has anything to do with her behaviour but that's Stan for you. The cute boy with the blue hat with the red puff ball, I can't believe he still wears the same kind of hat that he wore in elementary school. I can't believe Kyle does as well and Kenny still wears the hood of his parka occasionally. I am the only one that has gotten rid of my hat, well not rid of it.. I still got it but I wear it rarely.

"When I ask her what's wrong she just replies I hate my family," Bebe continues with a hint of sadness. I guess she is effected by Heidi's behaviour, they used to be good friends once or so I think.

"Meh-Meh-Meh ha ha ha," I start to laugh with food in my mouth, not the best thing to do cause I draw negative attention from the rest of the people sitting at the table.

"You assholes are worried over nothing, its normal teenage problems…. Oh I hate my mum cause she didn't let me go to the my chemical romance concert and I hate my step dad because he made me clean my bedroom,"

"Dude, no teenager acts so weirdly,"

"Yeah but she has had a rough life, she saw her father die… which was a complete accident… I mean I didn't intention want her dad to die and I didn't mean to kill him with my church but shit happens. Anyways after she saw her father die then she must have gotten really depressed and probably hasn't forgiven her mother for remarrying."

"Oh shit dude, that made sense… your head isn't just filled with lard," The Jew spits out before swallowing some of his kosher lunch that his mum probably packed for him.

"Shut up Jew,"

"Don't call me Jew you pig fucking asshole,"

"Fuck you Jew, you're the one that fucks pigs before you can't eat them since they are like fucking super heroes to your people!!!" Stan looks uninterested in our conversation and has a look of relief on his face. I can't believe he looks relieved, what the fuck has made him look more relaxed and happier?

"Hey guys," Kenny says as he and Heidi sit down. They both look tired and depressed.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Kyle bluntly asks as his eyes stare back and forth between the two of them.

"Did you get any sleep Kenny?" I started to think that his clinical and extremely difficult to cure insomnia is back. Sleeping pills might get Kenny high and possibly do the job of making the sandman come to his place but they aren't a cure for insomnia. They are more of a bandage but the wound might just be much bigger than one thinks.

"Yeah some… but I uhh woke up and me, Heidi and Kevin started talking, we stayed up all night but around 6 Heidi went to sleep,"

"Are you tired Kenny?" "I ask knowing that Kenny is sometimes fine after not sleeping for a day or two or sometimes even three.

"What kind of stupid question is that Eric," Says Butters who is probably the only one of the group that doesn't know about Kenny's sleeping problems and drug abuse. Kenny and Stan both said we shouldn't tell him because it might make his sad. Stan always liked Butters even if he knew that he was a bit lame but I don't understand why they protected him from things like that.

"God dam it Butters, no one asked you, in fact we forgot you were sitting there so shut your fucking mouth and disappear again,"

"Yes sir," I sometimes think I am a little to harsh on Butters but he is such a kind guy he would take anything I throw at him. I bet he would even but a penis in his mouth if told him to do it. That kind of reminds me of when I tried to sick my penis into his mouth so that I could cancel out the gay-polarity because I sticked his penis into my mouth when he was asleep and took a picture. I thought it was funny but my friends said it was sick and that I was gay. Anyways when I tried to get him to put my penis in his mouth his father caught us and I ran for my life. Butters was sent to a bi-curious camp and I couldn't help but laugh at him when he came back. Kenny explained to him what a bi-curious person was and Butters spewed up when Kenny told him that I put his penis in my mouth and took a picture and I was trying to reverse it by putting my penis in his mouth. Some of the stupid and weird shit we did when we were kids who didn't know any better.

"Eric, stop being so mean to Butters," Heidi finally said after an awkward silence. The only people that call me by my first name other than adults and Butters are girls.

"Yeah your sometimes a complete asshole," Bebe says as they all stand up to leave. Everybody leaves my table and goes and sits at a new one except for Butters. He silently sits eating his lunch and hiding a tear dripping down his face. I couldn't have caused that tear… no way… I never said anything bad enough to cause Butters to cry. I'm a nice guy to everybody, sometimes I play jokes and mock then but in a friend way like the time I tried to exterminate all the Jews.

"Butters… do you think I'm mean?" He mutters something incoherent and continues to eat in silence.

"I asked you a fucking question you pissing licking monkey fucker,"

"Sometimes you're a little mean,"

"Fine Butters, I'm sorry for any time I have hurt your _feelings _and made you sad and for any actions that have been harmful to you in anyway,"

"Wow thanks Cartman, does that include that time you pretended you were me when I was grounded and got a call from my dad and swore at my dad and he came home and beat me?"

"yup,"

"And that time you locked me in a bomb shelter and convinced me to stay down there for a week or so just so you could go to Casa Bonita?"

"Yup,"

"And that time…" I cut him off before I could hear of another thing I did that hurt him.

"It includes everything, I'm truly sorry… you're one of my best friends and I shouldn't do things like that to you,"

"Wow thanks Eric, your super cool,"

"Yes I am," I must be the popular kid in school if I am super cool.

**Kyle**

"The damn nerve of Cartman, Butters is kind of cute… in a childish way," Wendy says and she isn't the only one vocal about her dejections of Cartman's behaviour. The whole school is talking about it, everywhere I walk I hear people talk about him. Sometimes when I'm close to them and they realise it's me they turn around and quietly says "hey that's one of his friends". They try to hide the fact that they were talking about me but it doesn't bother me enough to ask them what their fucking problem is.

"Come guys, Cartman isn't that bad," Kenny says before tighten his hood at the sight of stares he gets. Kenny tightens his hood all the time when he is scared but lately he has been wearing it down more and more often so he kind of puts it on and then tightens it. He has been tightening that hood when we got scared since like kindergarten. Everyone used to think it was really cute back then and even in 3 and 4th grade he did it the most everyone thought it was cute. Now people think it's kind of childish and that he should stop doing… Except for some of the girls who think it's still cute.

"Kenny are you fucking blind, he is a douche bag," Craig says as everyone starts to cheer for him. The crowd is building and I can see Stan and Kenny getting kind of nervous. Other than me and Butters I reckon there are the only two people ever to show compassion towards Cartman. Sure he is a bastard and how everyone wishes he was dead but what can we do? He is still our friend and without us he has no one and I kind of feel sorry for the tub of lard.

As soon as the school bell rings the crowd quickly dispenses and everyone goes to their next class. I wonder why Kenny put his hood down again. Stan looks at me as if he is trying to read my mind. It's only the three of us and we think of the coolest thing ever.

"Dude, Dude… let's wag," Cartman and Butters run towards us… okay so maybe we didn't think of it but I got to admit Cartman does come up with good ideas every now and then. I rather not count how many bad ideas and how often they come.

"Fine, but where can we go?"

"Dude my place is totally empty, my mum has gone to her boyfriend's house," Cartman says starting to walk out of the school. I wonder why he even came to school if that was the case. I bet her mum is just being her typical whorish self and fucking her boyfriend in different positions while filming her latest porno movie and taking her newest set of pictures for crack whore magazine.

"You should see what I got in my garage," Cartman starts up as soon as we are near his house.

"You buy a car Eric?"

"Nah dude, a drum kit!!!" He opens his garage door to show a pearl drum kit. It looked fucking awesome.

"You guys should come play on it, I get lonely playing it by myself sometimes… I wish I had some company,"

"I can sing, loo loo I got some apples, loo loo you got some too,"

"That's nice Butters," Cartman bluntly says annoyed by his preschool singing style.

"I also found this lying around the house, an acoustic guitar, Stan, Kyle you want to have a go?" Showing us a wooden finish, 21 fretted steel string acoustic guitar.

"No… it's ok," He seems a little annoyed but Kenny grabs it out of his arms and starts playing. We watch closely as he plays cowboys from hell from start to end.

"Ken…Kenny, how the fuck did you do that?" Cartman looks really amazed and despite the fact it was a heavy song played on a classical guitar, Kenny really fucking owned.

"Where did you learn to play like that Kenny?" I ask also shocked at the amazing amount of talent Kenny seems to have.

"My dad got me a guitar for my tenth birthday, he gave it too me the same week he died. All I got is that and my psp, I don't really have a lot of money so I don't have any thing else to do but play guitar, psp and study," No wonder that bitch always had high grades. It was a shock when Kenny started getting the highest grades in the class. He beat my grades and he even beat Wendy's but he never explained how he got so much smart.

"Let me have a go on the guitar," Stan grabs the guitar and starts playing cemetery gates, I guess it's a bit of a Pantera day today. Stan plays a few notes and then stops, he realises the guitar has gone out of tune, probably from Kenny's fret melting guitar playing. As soon as he tunes the guitar he starts playing and I watch in amazement. It's been a while since me and Stan have played together but he sounds so much better than last time and he even hit's the notes with more energy and better rhythm.

"Wow Stan your pretty good too," Says Butters who grabs Cartman's sticks and starts banging the drums as fast as he could. I didn't realise he was playing something till Stan started playing I'm Broken. It really is a Pantera day.

"Butters…. Your drumming is fucking fast and sweet, you got to teach me," Cartman practically begs Butters to teach him how to play. Butters shows Cartman some basic drum lines and he looks pleased to be starting off on some songs. I grab the guitar from Stan and start playing the bass line for Walk since everyone was playing Pantera.

"Dude what the fuck was that?"

"It was Walk… but I converted the notes for guitar but they are still an octave higher or two higher,"

"Oh I knew it heard it before but it sounded differently,"

"Uhhh okay Cartman what ever dude, hey Stan we should grab our axes and jam with Cartman,"

"Only one problem dude,"

"What's that?"

"Our mums are home!!!" I got to admit that was a problem and I guess that's not happening.

Kenny looks like a bloody hippie when he sits down and starts playing a calm and soothing song. I got to admit Kenny's singing is sweet and peaceful, he sounds like a hippie with talent. Butters starts drumming and I think it sounds pretty good.

"What song is that guys, I never heard it,"

"Oh it's our own,"

"What?" Cartman questions them and they just start laughing.

"Me and Butters have been mucking around with music for a while, I been saving up for a guitar,"

"What, I didn't even know you played guitar Kenny, why didn't you ask to borrow mine, you seen it lying around in my bedroom and you didn't even ask to have a turn,"

"I didn't want to be difficult,"

"Right…." Me, Stan and Cartman says in unison as Butters starts drumming again. He smashes the living shit out of the drums almost as if he is a professional. He could possibly be the next Lars Ulrich or Dave Grohl.

"You know what we should do guys, form a band…" Cartman says excited but I look at him with confusion. I don't know if he is blind or deaf or both but everyone here seems to be able to play an instrument better than him.

"Uhhh Eric what would you do?" Butters questions fat tits.

"The drums stupid,"

"Well what would I do?"

"I don't know… third guitarist? Violinist?"

"Oh okay Eric," His voice seemed really disappointed and sad and just as I was going to tell Cartman off for being such a dick he said he was just joking.

"What I really meant to say is you guys should form a band,"

"But me and Kenny kind of got a muck around band where we just have fun, it's really cool," Says Butters eagerly and happily as if he just had to say it.

"Me and Stan kind of got a band too, although we just do covers right now… plus a few of Stan's originals like come on people you got to drive a hybrid." I say but Cartman looks at me funnily and I wonder why.

"Kyle, Stan… you got to let me join your band, please…."

"But it's just a muck around band and we just play when we feel like and are bored,"

"So… I just want someone to jam with…"

"We will see, dude… it's 4 pm I'm going to go home now," Stan say avoiding the matter and walking home.

**Stan**

I spray some of my the expensive clone my dad got me for Christmas last year. It doesn't smell to bad I have to admit but I don't like spraying this shit on me. It's like $10 for every micro-litre you use and to think that the bottle is like 50 millilitres….

I'm only dressing up nicely cause Wendy wants to celebrate our 6 year anniversary. I was only 10 when I knew Wendy was perfect for me and she knew I was perfect for her. We meant around 12 years ago and for the first 6 years I knew her we had on and off relationships but we always remained friends. Well except for when she dated Token and I flipped him off and called her a bitch. Oh and there was that time I wanted Bebe to come and throw rocks at cars instead of her, which kind of pissed her off. Oh and that time… uhh never mind, all that was before I was 10. Before we started our final relationship or so I hope that is what it is.

"All ready for your date turd?" Shelley entered my room without knocking and it's so typical of her. I never understood why she and Kevin didn't move out and rent an apartment together. They are so perfect for each other, two little hoodlums that would make the perfect modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I don't,"

"Why did you ask?"

"Meh, anyways I know something is bothering ever since you heard about the California trip, you been on the edgy, confused and depressed, what's up?"

"You really want to know?"

"Turd, I am still your sister and no matter how much I want to cause you misery it just won't be fair if you got depressed over a stupid trip, no trip will cause you sorrow only I will," Her tone was frightening yet soothing which in itself is weird. When you think about what she actually said… then I know this is a dream… or a nightmare.

"Uhhh… thanks…I think,"

"Shut up Turd and tell me your problem,"

"Well you know how dad said we could pick one person to go on the trip, who am I going to pick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Wendy is my girlfriend the person I want to spend my life with and Kyle is my best friend the person I have spent my life with,"

"Oh… well I'll tell Kevin that he can't come then,"

"What?"

"Use your brain you stupid turd, I know you can't do maths but you can take both of them." I jumped off of the bed and jumped at Shelley. For the first time in a really long time I hug her in a loving way as if proud to call her my sister.

"Get off me Turd, your going to be late," I look at the watch it's 8:15, shit I might be late. We are going to go to Chef's new restaurant. Chef brought a new restaurant just before accepting the job for high school chef. Today is his grand opening and he has reserved the whole restaurant just for me and Wendy. I couldn't ask for a better friend in the food business.

"Oh my son looks so handsome, you ready Stan?"

"Yeah mum,"

The journey to Chef's restaurant was filled with my mother talking about how handsome I look, how happy she is that I have such a steady and good relationship and I'm only 16 and about how she can't believe me and Wendy have lasted for 6 whole years without a single argument. I got to admit make times I got angry at Wendy but when she saw me hurt she apologies… I don't get the chance to yell at her or anything and she makes me happier by holding me tight and giving me an apology kiss.

"Thanks for the ride mum,"

"No problem sweetie, just call me when your going to come home,"

"Ok mum, bye," I turn around and see quiet a big restaurant, it looked very flash, Frenchy restaurant flash. I open the door and see beautiful red carpeting in a small hallway leading up to the restaurant. The wall paper of the wall looked like really expensive and authentic paintings.

I walk into the actually restaurant and I see Wendy sitting at a two seat table talking to chef. Chef had gone to the trouble of lighting candles and dimming down the lights a less than full. I walk to them and clear my throat to announce my presence.

"Stan, it's so good to see you, why don't you take a seat… I'm going to get you two some lobster, I know you both love lobster," I take a seat and watch as the bubbly chef runs off into the kitchen.

"Wendy, I can't believe it's been 6 yrs already but you know I will love you even if it was 60 yrs,"

"I know your planning too shoot yourself at 27 so that won't happen,"

"How do you know that?"

"I know things, don't worry I'm going to join you cause you know I can't live without you," We both let out a laugh. I used to say I was going to shoot myself at 27 so I could go out just like my hero did. Kurt Cobain was actually kind of good at something and achieved more at 27 than 100 people do in a life time so I got a lot of work to do before I shoot myself. Which is why I changed my mind deciding it would be too hard to release a hit like smells like teen spirit or make songs like nirvana did. I guess I could also cure cancer and aids to get close to Cobain's achievements but I doubt I could do that.

"Wendy, we got to spend our life together, we need to get married when we are like 20 and have like 3 children and then grow old together. Our children can chuck us into the same rest home."

"Yeah that would be fun, what do you think we should name our children?"

"I dunno, boys I was thinking either Eric, Kenny or Kyle, don't say anything about that… uhh for girls…. Serenity,"

"Wow I like the ring of Serenity, that sounds so sweet. I would like to name a boy Kenny, I don't know why but I'm better friends with Kenny than Kyle or Eric."

"Yeah I can see that," I realised I made her look a little sad because of my statement but it was true. Kenny for some reason is able to be good friends with females while the rest of the gang struggled especially Butters and Eric who still haven't had a girlfriend yet.

"Anyways what do you think our Wedding song should be?"

"Everything I do I do for you from Bryan Adams,"

"Oh I was thinking along the same line with a power ballad from the 80s,"

"80s music kicked ass, the early 90s were cool too with the whole grungy scene but the 2000s kind of suck except for some artist like Eminem and my chemical romance. I mean look at Fall out Boy and Panic at the disco! How bloody desperate did record labels get to sign those losers up?"

"ahem children, here is your food… lobster with coconut cream and a special blend of spices that give that lobster a sweet and spicy flavour,"

"You serious dude, you made lobster spicy?" I ask with curiosity wondering if he ruined the meal by doing that. Chef takes a seat and gives both me and Wendy a big hug before we start eating.

"Wow this is really nice, didn't think you could make spicy lobster taste good with coconut cream,"

"There is a secret kids, I got one of the chefs to masturbate into the cream to give it extra flavour," Me and Wendy automatically spit out the food in our mouths and look at Chef.

"I was just kidding," He let out a low pitched manly laugh as me and Wendy continued to eat, we were a little annoyed by chef's sick sense of humour. The evening was perfect, chef even had a orchestra set up for us and they were playing some soothing music.

"Hey orchestra, play fur Elise," I scream at the orchestra and they automatically switch to Beethoven.

"Wow I love this song, want to dance?" I look at Wendy before staring at my plate which contained my half eaten lobster.

"What's the matter Stan?"

"Oh… I'm just too full to dance right now but I'm still hungry,"

"Why do you always make up excuses when I ask you too dance, it's one of the things you don't do with me.." I chew down one spicy and creamy piece of lobster before I look her deep into the eyes. She really is awaiting an answer and I can't lie to her. It's not healthy for a relationship.

"I can't dance," She starts laughing but my expression doesn't change.

"I am not joking… I can't dance."

"Your for real…. Oh it's okay sweet heart. Why did you say yes to go to the school ball again?"

"Because you wanted to go,"

"But I said only if you wanted to go,"

"But you wanted to go, I would do a lot to keep you happy," We nearly forgot that Chef was sitting next to us, waiting applause on his meal or just being a nosy bastard.

"Don't worry Stan, I can teach you how to dance, no one was able to master the disco quiet like Chef,"

"Uhhh chef I don't need to learn how to disco dance, I need to learn how to do that romantic stuff,"

"Oh I can teach you that too," The date ended perfectly as me and Wendy continued talking but Chef decided to talk with us too which kind of ruined the romantic feeling in the air. Wendy offered to drive me home in a limo and I couldn't help but accept. I had never been in a limo before so I was extremely excited. It was almost as if we were sealed in a private room with each other. That's when I put my arms around her and damaged her lungs with a long and passionate kiss.

I looked down in between my legs and tried to hide what happened but at the same time I wanted to explore. Me and Wendy were virgins but there was never such a time that I was this tempted. Wendy is hot and saying I haven't been this tempted really means I want to do it now…

"Stan, are you okay?"

"Huh… oh yeah," I kind of fall on top of her to hide my boner from her. I hold her tight and try to think of my grandma and grandfather doing it but she obviously can see I'm not okay. I'm not fucking okay.

"Stan are you sure your okay," What the fuck am I suppose to say? I want to touch her in every place and fuck the living lights out of her soul? I feel so lost right now. Should I do or should I not? Should I ask her… what if she says no? What if me asking ends our relationship?

Hey what the fuck is she doing? She has realised my boner and her soft hands are reaching into my pants and unzipping it. She is gently massaging my erect penis and playing with it in her hands.

"Stan, we don't have to do this if you don't want too… I'm sorry I should have asked first… I just so badly want to have sex with you," I rip off of her shirt and bra and start touching her beautiful breasts and laying my hands on her flexible sexy body.

Are we really going to go through with this?

**Kenny**

Over the past few days me and Heidi have grown even closer if possible. She has now joined the list of my best friends forever which consists of Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Butters and now her. I would consider it too be an honour to be on that list but it's one of those things I would never get to do.

"I never thought Shelley could be so romantic," I hear Heidi say as she continues to listen to my brother and one of his real life experiences. The last few days have been as sweet as it has been in a while except for the whole Heidi's dad wanting to rape her and then beating me up.

"Hey Kenny, what are you smiling about?" Heidi says as she walks into the room and rests her head onto my chest. I was playing on my psp a game called heaven vs. hell. I played this game in heaven once except it wasn't a game and I saved heaven from being destroyed by Satan's army. I might have finished this game a load of times but it's quiet fun to play.

"I'm not smiling about anything, just happy is all,"

"Oh I been happy the last few days, I can't believe how great it is too love you,"

"What?" I bluntly yell out before regretting it. I feel my cheeks starting to go red and Heidi just laughs. I can't help but feel something and it's not my love for Heidi. It's something weird, almost as if it's a calling. Heidi walks out of the room and starts talking to my mum and sister about the latest fashion and what's in. The calling doesn't go away, it's a craving… I want it, I need it. I go into my pocket and pull out the Zopiclone. I feel as if I need these sleeping pills right now, to give me a nice high mood. I swallow it with a glass off water and wonder if what I did was wrong.

It's doesn't take long till I'm convinced it was the right thing. I start feeling my relaxing high and start laughing smiling to the calm and relaxing songs of Johnny Cash. All this happens before I start smiling and laughing at nothing and grab my guitar and start playing the songs and singing-along.

"Kenny are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine dude," I reply to Kevin who seems to acknowledge my better than usually singing and guitar playing. I'm always better at singing when I take a sleeping pill or two or seven.

"Dude, your not nailing a single note correctly on the guitar or with your voice, your usually way better than this,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Another thing your speech is all slurry, what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing dude don't worry about it, just a little tired is all,"

"Right…." In order to avoid anymore suspicion I go into my room and put on the radio and lay there in an extremely happy state. Something I haven't felt for so long and now it feels stronger. My tolerance for drugs has gone and now the effect is strong. I really want to take some heroin.

"Kenny are you okay?" Heidi walks into the room and looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, just tired…"

"Are you not getting any sleep? Where are your sleeping pills?" I don't know what to tell her so I just shrug my shoulders. She comes close to me and puts her arms around me. If any thing could add to this happiness feeling it's her doing that. Then she puts her lips onto mine and prepares to kiss me but I say turn my head away. Zopiclone leaves a weird taste in my mouth and food taste literally like crap but it's all worth it. I don't want to have her taste what I taste because not only would she question me on why my saliva is so bitter but she will also taste the horrible taste I was used to before I quit. I don't know if she will be able to feel it but I can't risk it.

"What's the matter Kenny?"

"My throat hurts I think I might have some sort of infection, I don't want you to get it," I think up as quickly as I can.

"Oh okay, you want to go to the doctors?"

"Nah,"

"What about getting some more sleeping pills?"

"I get them delivered at the pharmacy every week," I can't believe it, I can get my Zopiclone weekly and they are legal. They aren't dangerous if I take just two a day but that's how it started last time. I took two a day and when I started getting used to it the effect was just as great so I started to take 3 and it built up.

"Kenny, you should get some sleep, I'll leave you alone,"

"Oh don't Heidi, I'm fine… I need you, I want you, I crave you!!!"

"What?" She looked at me confused as I stood up and put on my socks and shoes.

"It's nothing,"

"You sure your okay? You seem a little…. Different!!"

"I don't know what your on about, I feel fine… I'm happy, why are you standing in the way of my happiness?"

"I'm not… I'm just saying,"

"What are you say?" The feeling I'm having is different now, the drug's differently worn off and now I feel agitated and pissed off.

"I don't know, don't worry about it,"

"Don't worry about it? Don't tell me what I can worry or not worry about bitch!!!"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a bitch and I'm your mother fuck get used to it or I'll kill you, I'll burn this whole fucking city to the ground." I never felt anything like this… such agitation, such anger, such a high energy level. I feel like I'm going to burst with anger and hit her or something or break something.

"Kenny… what the fuck is going on? Why are you acting so weirdly?"

"No reason!!!" I scream at her before picking up my stereo and smashing it, I started jumping up and down. No matter what I do my energy doesn't fade it's almost like I'm in an invincible mode and nothing can phase me. What the fuck is going on?

Heidi looks at me terrified and runs out of the room. All this energy what I do? What do I say? All this anger, all this elevated agitation.

"Ka Boom, Ka boom, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Rattah, I'm a mother fuck," I'm scream at the walls in the most energetic way I have ever done.

"Kenny, what the hell are you doing?" My mother walks into the room and see's me jumping up and down on my bed like a fucking psycho. I don't know why I'm doing it, I guess it's off impulse or something. She stares at my stereo and starts questioning me on it.

"Kenny what happened to your stereo? Why were you screaming so angrily at the walls?"

"Cause I kannn boom!!!" I scream and jump off of my bed, grab my guitar and start playing. I play at a rapid speed a speed I have never played at. I played guitar while on stimulants from caffeine to speed and everything in between but I have never been able to play this fast before. I combined 3 different Metallica, Pantera, Megadeth and Guns N' Roses solos into one and played every note in the exact rhythm that it was suppose to be played at and at the exact speed. Playing one of those solos is hard enough but playing 12 of them at once at the right speed and rhythm… damn I have never seen anyone in real life do that.

"Kenny calm down!!" The rest of the family was aware of what was going on and I guess they came to see my awesome guitar skills.

"Kenny…. My dad," I hear Heidi scream from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you still on about that?" I run down the stairs before anyone can stop me and open the door with my guitar still in my hands.

"You want to dance asshole?" I swing my guitar at his head and he instantly drops and luckily my guitar didn't shatter with his skull. His blood starts to fall all over the ground and he starts to crawl towards Heidi in extreme pain.

"Heidi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I have being doing a lot of drugs in the past few months but I quit and I just want to ask you if you would forgive me enough to let me still be with your mother?"

"No she won't asshole!!" I swing my guitar at his head again and I'm not sure if he is dead or unconscious but he isn't moving a bit.

"Kenny calm down!!!"

"Why don't you calm down?" I scream at them and they all wince. Fuck this, I'm got to get away from them before I hurt them. I start walking away from my house with only a guitar, a pick and the clothes on my back. I don't know where I'm going or for how long but hopefully I will be in the better frame of mind in an hour or so.


	6. The mole

-1**Stan**

"Wait, maybe the time isn't right," She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, maybe your right," Two maybes are too many but just maybe it is right.

The date ended on a good clean note and I can't believe I nearly went all the way with her but it never happened. She is my one and only and I wish I could have made it my first tonight but it just wasn't the night and maybe that was for the best. Don't want to ruin what I got with her by doing something stupid.

"See you later my love,"

"See ya Stan, tonight was great," She said as she waved goodbye and the limo takes her away from me.

This is more than a feeling or it's perhaps love is the strongest of all feelings. Shit if I knew. I walk into the house and I am instantly pounded at by my dad.

"Stayed a little later than planned ay sailor? 2 am?"

"it's 2 am, holy shit dude, time flies when your having fun."

"Yeah I know, so what did you guys do?"

"Well it was just a ordinary date at Chef's new restaurant, I can't believe the opening of his restaurant only involved me and Wendy, Chef is pretty sweet sometimes,"

"yeah well son, if you ever have to face a difficult decision, whether your old enough to do something, think deep in your heart, are you mature enough?" he says that almost as if he was completely aware of what happened to me and Wendy tonight. He walks up the stairs in a flash before I get the chance to question him.

---

"Drag the water some more," I jump and down screaming at the walls.

"Stan…Stan?"

"huh, oh hey Wendy," I say turning slightly red because of my heavy metal screaming and angry music that is on really loud.

"turn that rubbish off,"

"Pantera isn't rubbish, they are fucking awesome,"

"Ok honey, if you say so," She walks into the room and grabs my arm. Her long, beautifully purple nails feel so good digging into my skin. Her sweet smile and kiss are what I longed for all day.

"Wendy, sit down for a second,"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to hold you in my arms for a little while,"

"Wow that's so cheesy but I have to tell you something, Kenny is missing,"

"He is what?" I basically scream at her, my spitting fusing with hers but not in the romantic way it usually does.

"Heidi said he started acting strange and then took off," God damn it, he is on drugs again. I wish he would just stay clean till the end of high school. He doesn't realise how much potential he has to be something great. A doctor, lawyer, accountant or whatever he fucking wants to be. Only if he turns around from the road of destruction he is on.

I find myself running out of the house, forgetting about Wendy. Kyle and Cartman are rushing towards my house, their faces of horror tell me they know.

"God damn it, not this shit again," Kyle says angrily, knowing Kenny probably got so stoned he is half way to Canada.

"I love Kenny but I just can't have a friend that keeps doing this shit over and over," Kyle's tone goes from angry to angrier.

"God damn it Jew, is that what you do? Quit when the times are hard?"

"Oh shut up fat ass,"

"No you shut up Jew, look Kenny has been our friend for years and years, your telling me this friendship isn't worth fighting for?"

"Yeah Kyle, Eric is right for once,"

"He is my best friend, he is the only one guy I would do anything for, and for fucks sake we got to get him clean, we need to show him we are there for him," Eric doesn't usually go cheesy and all uptight in his own ass with messages but when he does it is something big and everyone usually is on his side. Cartman might be a dick but he is my 3rd best friend and I don't express that enough.

**Kyle**

How could he do this again? This must be the 22nd time he has done this. I remember the first time he did it. It was when he was 13 or 14. He was all depressed and said drugs was his way to counter his depression, I always objected to it but I didn't want to ruin the one thing Kenny liked. I got the biggest fright of my life when I heard that Kenny had disappeared. 3 weeks later we found him lifeless near Starks pond. He apparent tried to commit suicide with a heroin over dose.

He just survived then and too think of all the close calls Kenny has had, I got to say he is a pretty lucky guy. I mean he has died 2225 times but he has come back from all of those and he hasn't died in nearly 2 years. I'm afraid if he does die again then it might be his last death because it would be by sin. Suicide, drugs, alcohol… I don't know, I don't want to know. Cartman is fucking right we got to help him.

"Well we got to find him," I hop into Kenny's car which for some reason was parked on my lawn.

"yeah!" Cartman jumps into the front seat while Wendy and Stan jump into the back seats. We drive around South Park for nearly 3 hours, Kenny is no where to be seen. I thought he wouldn't have gotten far, he left last night and he didn't take a car. I didn't think he would walk out of South Park especially since he was jumped not too long ago.

"Butters,"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Kenny," Butter's face automatically changed from it's cheerful grin to a sad look, almost as if he was hiding something.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" Cartman barks at Butters who shakes a little at the sound of Cartman's voice.

"Yes, Yes I have," he slowly spits out, terrified that Cartman will hit him or something.

"Where?"

"Near my house last night, he told to tell everyone not to worry and he was leaving South Park for a little while cause things were getting complicated,"

"Don't lie too me you Jewish asshole," Cartman said screaming at Butters while pissing me off.

"Shut up Fatass,"

"Fuck you Jewbag,"

"boys, boys, this isn't the time, look Butters we just want to know where he is, do you know where he went?" Wendy is probably the only person in this car that has never done something mean to Butters. I mean Butters was our friend but we did some strange and bad things as kids.

"I'm not sure Wendy," he says almost as if he was ashamed, his eyes glue to the ground and his left foot moving in circles.

**Kenny**

Everywhere I go I hear my name, everyone is talking about me. They are all conspiring against me, jealous of what I am, of who I am. Trust is taken with a grain of salt and my closest friends are my worst enemies. Butters, the one person who wouldn't betray, who couldn't betray me because he is a pussy is the person I told.

"Hey…Kenny, your friends were questioning about you," Says Butters as he walks back into his house.

"What did you tell them?"

"That you went away because things were getting complicated," I give Butters a warm smile and a hug.

"Thanks dude, giving me a place to stay and helping me out like this,"

"Awh shucks, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," yeah if my house was big enough for another person and if I wasn't afraid that he might get cancer or something from staying at my house for too long.

"Could I ask you for one more favour, I got a bottle of sleeping pills you need to pick up at the pharmacy," The effect of the pills might cause me to do crazy things but they calm me down, I feel way to hyped up right now, I need those pills.

"ok I'll go get it later," he says as he cheerful walks out of what is going to be my room for now.

"Oh and here is your homework," he says as he walks back into my room and chucks me a book that I have to read.

"Damn it, novel study already?"

"Yeah," He walks out of the room once again but doesn't return. I had totally forgotten about school, I didn't care in the last few months but now I think I need to work a little harder. I haven't slept since I left my house and that was like over 24 hours ago and I don't feel tired. This is something not even cocaine and meth gave me, I needed to take another shot, I don't understand what is going on. Has my insomnia worsen over time and cause me to act irrational and give me all this energy? Has my drug abuse intensified my insomnia in a weird way?

"Hey Kenny, I understand your going through a tough period but I'm going to be here for you son," I rush to the door and open it as fast as I can. I could swore he was here, I could swear I heard his voice but my dad was no where to be seen. What the hell is going on?

"Are you okay Kenny?" Steven Scotch questions me as he looks at my face, my emotion must be a mixture of confusion, fear and hope. No idea how you mix all those together but that was how I was feeling.

"I just thought I heard someone here,"

"oh, familiar voice?"

"Yeah…." He walks away just as my cell phone rings. It's Heidi, I have had 57 miss calls from here and 127 txt messages. Maybe it's time I face Heidi, she is after all one of my best friends.

"Hi," I bluntly say into the phone.

"Kenny, I'm so glad to hear your okay, where did you go?"

"I just need some time to myself,"

"Your not hanging around gangsters or anything?"

"No, no I'm not,"

"Please Kenny, stay away from them and the illegal drugs,"

"Do you trust me Heidi?"

"Of cause I do,"

"Then trust me when I say I'm not doing drugs or hanging around the mole and those fags,"

"The Mole? That French kid?"

"yeah, look don't do anything stupid, I'm not doing drugs and that's all you need to know, but if you trust me or not is up too you," I hang up the phone feeling that it's not necessary to continue this conversation.

"Hey, Kenny, remember that French kid, the mole, he randomly popped by and gave me this package for you, I haven't seen him for a while and it was so nice of him to drop by and give me a buzz,"

"uhh sure Butters," I take the package from him. There is a letter which I open.

_Dear Kenny_

_I realise you were attacked by some of my goons, I'm deeply sorry for that and these members of my resistance have been taken care of. As an apology, I would like you to have this free supply of heroin, about $1000 worth, don't take all of it at once you dirty, hoping to here from you soon_

_The mole._

I open the package and there was possibly the most heroin I have ever possessed, I mean I wasn't rich enough to buy $1000 worth of heroin. I was passed my heroin addiction I mean I can't live that life but this is so tempting. So…So tempting.

This feeling I felt has never been such a strong feeling, when I take drugs I don't get a high like this… but how long will it last… maybe I should try this one shot… One big hit and then never touch again.

**Cartman**

School is a lot different now that Kenny is gone, I think he is the only person that greets me first, everyone else waits till I do so and if I don't they just complete ignore me. I think this Kenny mess has just gone overboard, he knows what he is doing and he will come back when he is ready, hopefully.

"Cartman, you fat sack of crap," Christophe or "the mole" walked up to me and observed me. It's been years since I seen him.

"Oh hey, you going to South Park High now?"

"Yeah yeah, I mean a lot of nice bitches here but you can't be thinking with your penis,"

"Right" I say, I never hated the mole but I never liked him. Stan and Kyle always said he was the second most dark and twisted manipulative asshole they have seen. I was of cause first cause I'm cool like that.

"Anyways I heard you were running for school president,"

"I was but I can't be bothered,"

"But that testaburger chick is a bitch,"

"No arguments from me!"

"So we don't we kick her out of power together?"

"Look the elections aren't for another few months,"

"Well we could get the upper hand by preparing now,"

"You just came to school… I mean most people remember you from our resistance against M.A.C, that was an awesome idea,"

"Yeah but you were to fucking stupid to turn off the alarms,"

"Well I saw Kenny's ghost plus I was like 8 at the time…I was scared,"

"You were chicken shit Cartman but I'm all over that, Kenny was nice enough to revive me anyways."

"well you were a French gothic retard,"

"Look look, I'm sure together we could defeat Wendy, what do you say?" I had given up on the school president thing cause I had better things to do, Stan and Kyle aren't that eager to be in a band especially with me and Kenny doesn't need me for now and I can still beat up Butters while running for school president. It is just a popularity contest and lots of demented people are popular, like Darth Vader and Hitler.

"Fine, Wendy's a damn bitch and even if she is Stan's girlfriend she is going down…Beef cake!!! Beef Cake!!!"

"Beef Cake?"

"Uhhh don't worry about that, Wendy's going down."

"dumb bitch!!!" We both eroded in laughter, I know Stan is going to have protests about me taking on Wendy, in fact he will probably side with her and try to talk me out of it but I'll take her down.

**Butters**

"Butters, you got to stand up to him once in a while, me and Kyle do it and we are basically the best he has other than Kenny," Stan says as he takes a seat on a table in the cafeteria. Wendy sits right beside him and I think this is the first time I ever realised that our group is slowly dissolving. Kyle is no where to be seen, probably with Bebe while Kenny is reading a novel for English and Cartman is also no where to be seen. It was only a few years ago we were stuck together like glue but now where are slowly going our separate ways. It doesn't feel right, I thought we were always going to be together, just the 5 of us.

"Yeah, your right Stan,"

"I know Cartman seems scary but he isn't that big once you crack him, he is like the da vinci code miss understood and no body really cares about and one day he is gonna get beat," I never heard Wendy say anything like that but I guess she really hates Eric. Wendy is a kind girl and the only thing that I have known to really piss her off is Eric.

"Oh yeah you dumb bitch, crack this?" Eric walks near us and he obviously heard what she said.

"Hey Stan," The mole, as we knew him, took the empty seat next to me and Cartman sat down next to him, I could see the loathe in Wendy's eyes as she saw Cartman sit down.

"Chris….The mole? Your coming to South Park high?" Stan asked kind of shock, he hadn't seen him since 4th grade which was a while ago.

"yeah dude, it's sweet,"

"Stay away from Kenny," I stated knowing he was supplying him or at least supplied him with drugs before.

"I see, well no deal Scotch, Kenny is a close friend of mine,"

"He is?" Cartman asked kind of confused, Eric assumed he knew all of Kenny's friends but he obviously didn't know about the naughty friends he had.

"Yeah, he is also a metallica fan," States The mole, Wendy looked at the mole confused.

"Your that French kid that hates God right?" She says in a sweet, childish tone.

"Yeah, but me and God made up, now I'm just a Satanist," Wendy's expression was hard to read but even else looked as if they knew that was coming.

"Right, so Eric, I see you got a smaller meal today," Wendy says teasing Cartman, although everyone knows he is way over the fat jokes.

"Yeah, it's probably about the size of the eye liner and lipstick you use, you god damn wore,"

"I hate you much Cartman, if Stan and Kenny weren't your friend, I swear to God I would have gotten someone to beat you up," Said Wendy flaming but Stan but her arms around her and she calmed down.

"Wendy, your think your so great, Me and the mole will personally make sure your not school president,"

"Reality Check… no one likes you, no one would vote for you," She says and Cartman glares at her, almost as if to strike her down right now.

"Damn it stop it both of you!!!" Stan barks at both of them but he doesn't do anything else other than stand up and leave.

"Wendy, I heard you're a 3 time school president, you been it for 3 fucking years, it's time you move over dumb bitch," The mole practically spits out at her.

"don't think I don't talk to people, Clyde told me about you, drug lord, gang leader… your nothing but a pansy." She says and he grabs her by the throat and drags her to our side of the table.

"Dude not cool, you ruined our food," Said Cartman while I watched terrified at The mole's tight grip.

"Let go of her, let go," I say trying to get his hands off of Wendy. He finally does so and Wendy collapses onto me, breathing for her life.

"Butters, your going to help me with my campaign," Cartman suddenly says before he stands up and leaves with the mole. Wendy struggles to breath and suddenly fades out of consciousness.

"Holy shit what happened?" Some students say as I put her on my shoulders and tried to carry her to the nurse.

"Butters, what the fuck happened?" Bebe said running to see Wendy seemingly lifeless. Kyle helps me take Wendy to the office, I thought she was okay after he let go but apparent his grip was way to tight, she didn't have enough oxygen for too long.

"What happened?" Said Cartman and The mole walking into the room before I had the chance to explain to Kyle and Bebe. The nurse was just observing her.

"Butters, you know friends stick together, Kenny would have said that,"

"What happened Butters?" Said Bebe, she looked like she was going to collapse too or explode.

"Uhhh….uhhh," Cartman and Mole both stare at me and I kind of get scared. Wendy was no doubt going to tell them when she awoke, if she awoke. The nurse gave her CPR, which I never seen outside of the beach and it was weird… South Park of cause is known for the strange and weird.

"Butters?" Kyle asks but I just ignore them and stare at Wendy. Watching her slowly gain her consciousness and Eric and Chris quickly disappear.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I see her slowly get up to her feet.

"Yeah,"

"What happened Wendy?"

"The mole…Eric fucking Cartman,"

"They did this?" Kyle said shocked, after all me and Kyle knew Cartman would never physical hurt a girl, even if it's Wendy.

"The mole did, he grabbed me across the table and put his arms around me, thanks Butters, that asshole would have killed me… over nothing,"

"oh that's okay Wendy,"

"What did you do?"

"Say that he is a drug lord, gang leader and a pansy,"

"at least your okay," Bebe says as she puts her arm around me. It annoys me that nearly every kid in the school as one friend that they have been really close with since elementary. There is Kenny and Cartman, Kyle and Stan, Jimmy and Timmy, Bebe and Wendy, Craig and Token but I got no friendship like that. My best friend is probably… uhhh I dunno… don't think I have one. I'm always around Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman but they wouldn't see me as a best friend.

---

"Wake up Butters," Kenny is yelling and he opens the curtains.

"No daddy don't," I was just having a dream of my dad beating me.

"Oh hey Kenny,"

"It's time for school," He says excitedly and I can see he is already dressed.

"Dude it's….6 am… why did you wake me up school's not for another 2 and half hours."

"Just get up and get ready," I felt sleepy but pulled my covers away from me and I am forced to awake. The sun didn't look that bright, it's just rising. I slowly have a shower, get dressed and eat my breakfast.

"It's 7:30, can I got to sleep now?" Kenny has never been so demanding, he is one of the few people that asks very little favours and is willing to help people even if it costs him something.

"Damn it, what do you want?" I said kind of annoyed when he grabbed me and started walking out of my house.

"Were are we going?"

"My place?" I had my school bag with me, knowing he wants to go back to school, an hour early for some reason. Sometimes Kenny is irrational and acts on impulse and it really annoys me. We walk into his room and I see Heidi peacefully sleeping in his bed. He violently opens the curtains and wakes her up.

"Kenny, Kenny!!!!" He looks relieved and puts her arms around me and gives him a kiss.

"I just went for a little break, things got hard…"

"oh… I thought you were like… on drugs or something," I slowly step out of the room and only screw up when I knock over a lamp which falls down and breaks.

"Uhhh sorry," Kenny looks a little annoyed but says nothing.

"Oh hi Butters,"

"Do you want like 5 minutes alone or something?" I didn't want to stand there, I felt very uncomfortable, why did Kenny bring me?

"Na, I just came to grab some stuff," He grabs his school bag and loads it with stuff and drags me out the door with him. Heidi gets dressed and decides to come too although we still got a bit of a while till school. I'm not surprised when we stop at Cartman's. I guess he wanted to say sorry to a few people before school started. The group is slowly fading away but hopefully that will change with Kenny coming back…. I mean Stan and Kyle seem distant now because they kind of got girlfriends but still… I don't want them to be out of the group.

"Oh dude your back, where you been?"

"Here and there,"

"Dude, come in" Cartman seemed in an unusually nice mood today, probably at the sight of Kenny.

"Anyways, I decided to run for school president,"

"Again?" Kenny questions him. Heidi looks a little uncomfortable in Cartman's house but I couldn't blame her. Cartman was the reason her real dad died and he kind of made me dress up like a girl and go to her Slumber party.

"yeah the mole convinced me,"

"he what? When did you talk to him?"

"He comes to our school now," Kenny has a mixed emotion on his face but what that mix is I don't know.

"Why?" Kenny asked although Cartman did respond.

"Heidi, do you want to go to school now?" I ask Heidi, I know she didn't want to be here any long than I did. It's not that I hate Eric or anything it's just he was mean to Wendy.

"Sure, see you later Kenny and uhhh Eric," We walk out of the house, in the slowest rushed way possible. We walk silently till we are out of the neighbourhood.

"I can't stand Cartman you know," Heidi finally says as we start walking towards our school.

"I know Cartman can be mean sometimes but he has been like a brother to me,"

"A very bad brother, don't you see that Eric uses you as a loyal servant,"

"but he sends me a Christmas card every year with $5,"

"Really?"

"no… but I like to pretend he does,"

"You know I don't like the friends he is making now,"

"Well Kenny is still his best friend and Kenny is a nice guy most of the time," the last 4 words were muttered and I could barely make them out.

"Yeah but that mole guy beat up Wendy and Wendy did nothing wrong and he sent Kenny a package… I want to know what it was and how he knows Kenny was living with me,"

"That Christophe guy beat up Wendy? Are you for real?"

"Yeah but he got away with just 3 weeks of detention."

"God damn this school sucks," Heidi says as we enter the school and head to the library. Wendy and Bebe are studying together, no wonder they get such good grades, every morning they are in the library really early studying. I got better things to do in the morning like sleeping.

"Hey Heidi," Wendy cheerfully says to her friend.

"oh Butters, hey you too," She said after realising I was standing next to Heidi. We walked into the library together, am I really that unnoticeable?

This was the first day of school in a few days that seemed normal, Kenny was back, Cartman was an asshole and all the group was hanging together today. No Wendy, no Bebe, No Heidi just us 5 guys. It seemed like things were slowly returning to normal.


	7. Ups and downs

-1**Kenny**

It's been a week since I have returned and I have to admit there is only one question in my mind. It's been haunting me for the entire week so I decide to visit the mole with Cartman. Eric has no idea of how bad this guy really is, in fact he is probably the second worst person in town, Cartman being the first.

"dude, what the hell are you doing?" I question the mole, as he looks at me bewildered.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you going to South Park high?"

"cause I want an education,"

"I know that's not the reason so spit it out dude,"

"that is the reason, you guys finished your physics homework. It's so confusing, vectors are kind of hard to work with,"

"what's so fucking difficult about it?" Cartman questions him, although I doubt Cartman understands it himself.

"anyway my mum says I have to study so I'll see you guys later,"

"Later," Cartman cheerfully says but I know there is more than that. He has already a good amount of general knowledge and makes enough cash to retire now at the age of 16.

"why did you ask him that?" Cartman questions me.

"cause I know he is up to no good,"

"look, look, I know he deals drugs and runs in gangs and stuff like that, I don't care if I become school president."

"you know Wendy isn't that hard to knock off, she is kind of smart and knows a bit about politics,"

"don't worry, the mole will take care of that," He says with a laugh, a laugh that is almost filled with evil and vengeance. He starts to walk and I am forced to follow.

"What do you mean? Don't hurt her…" I know what Cartman is capable of doing, his mind doesn't know remorse or how far is too far.

"why do you care?"

"I have known Wendy for years and years, she is my friend… she is sort of your friend too,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that time you two were in a debating club, fighting for the south park flag to be changed and she ki…" he cuts me off.

"don't you ever bring that up dude, that was in the past." He barks at me and I can't help but drop it.

"what should we do?" I ask after an awkward amount of silence.

"I dunno, it's a lovely Saturday," Cartman says with a smile.

"Yeah it is,"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" Cartman asks a little dejected.

"dude, you know we are best friends… Heidi won't take your place as my best friend,"

"And what makes you so sure?" I was about to respond but Officer Barbardy suddenly approached us.

"There you are Kenny McCormick, you have a court hearing,"

"I have a what?" I question him with a look of confused.

"you are being sued for assault by a Mr. Turner,"

"I'm what?" I asked more scared than confused. Heidi's dad….

"you nearly killed Mr Turner and he is pressing charges on you,"

"wait, you can't do that on Kenny,"

"Why not?"

"Cause your officer Buttbaby,"

"that's enough out of you," He says threateningly to Cartman. Who just replies by flipping him off as he walks the other way.

"Who is Mr Turner? You know Kenny, I'm getting sick of you running around in gangs too, what if you end up dead one day?"

"it wasn't a gang member, they don't sue stupid. It was Heidi's dad,"

"isn't that a twist of events, your being sued by your girlfriend's dad, the girlfriend you love very much,"

"Shut up Cartman, he tried to…. rape Heidi and I don't know what happened, something snapped the second time I saw him,"

"How did you beat him up anyways? He is like a body builder and you have 3 meals a week,"

"I… I don't know," I say wondering the same thing. Suddenly Heidi comes running to me.

"Kenny…Kenny, I been talking to a shrink about my problems… about you and dad and other stuff," Cartman gives a nasty laugh but she continues…

"she told me something, you insomina, your rage, your euphoria, your depression… everything, you got to come," She grabs my hand and I can't put help but follow. Cartman decides to do that and gives a little laugh when he sees our destination.

"Woah, Woah… I know I can be a little insane at times, but everyone is a little insane… I haven't been here since I first got my insomnia, I am not as hell going back in there," I say firmly.

"Wait, she told me about what might be happening to you, plus if it is true, you can plead for insanity, you won't go to jail… but Kenny I want you to be honest," Plead for insanity… but I don't think I am insane… I mean I have heard of insanity, people raping babies and eating human flesh. I'm not like that….

"hello Heidi, is this your boyfriend?" The psychologist observes me very carefully.

"uhhh yeah I am, and uhh this is my best friend, Eric Cartman,"

"oh, good 2 close people instead of one, why don't you two take a seat over there and you can just relax on this recliner." I can't help but sit on the recliner and take it back as far as it goes.

"okay Kenny, I heard you have a terrible case of insomnia, can't sleep for days sometimes,"

"Yeah…" I say, I guess Heidi has told her quite a bit and I am about to hear my own problems.

"during these times how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you too excited too sleep, are you too depressed to sleep?"

"uhh yeah both, depending when,"

"oh true… do you believe you have super powers," I could hear Cartman's laughter echoing through our quite mountain town.

"of cause not,"

"do you ever get really impulsive?"

"uhh yeah,"

"a great feeling of happiness, that feels better than any combination of sex, drugs and rock and roll?"

"yeah…"

"ok, Heidi, Eric, does Kenny ever seem not his normal self for a period of time, like he gets extremely depressed or extremely happy or agitated."

'yeah," they both say in unison. I sit there for another hour and a half as the shrink keeps questioning me.

"well I'm certain after hearing some of Eric and Heidi's stories about you, as well as the answers to my questions that you are suffering from Manic Depression,"

"What's that?"

"Bipolar is basically a mood disorder, you have periods of Mania when you are really high and periods of depression when you are really low."

"ok?"

"it's important to avoid stress in your situation, too much stress and you could go into mania,"

"isn't mania a good thing?" Cartman asks.

"it can be, however as it continues it can become a very scary thing, disillusions, bad decisions, some have loss all their money when in mania. Hypomania, a weaker form of mania is fine but it too can turn into a full blown manic episode."

"wait, does that mean… you can hear someone that is dead… or see them?"

"Yeah,"

"it kind of makes sense now," I say quietly to myself.

"anyways I have to prescribe you some lithium and your getting your Zopiclone from your doctor right?"

"Yeah, well I'll give him your next prescription for lithium," She prints out a prescription for lithium and gives it too me. I don't know why I am so easily accepting this, maybe cause the symptoms describe what it has been like me since my father has died. I don't know anyone else that has insomnia in this town so I can't help but wonder sometimes if something was wrong with me. After I get my prescription Cartman decides to go home, saying that we are totally lame and he wants to play with Clyde frog. I knew that he threw away that doll ages ago and only reason he left was to give me and Heidi some time alone.

"You know, my step dad has always sucked,"

"yeah, but hopefully I won't go to juvie,"

"I won't let you, if things get to bad…. I'll just say I did, I'll take the blame and say that I had to do it," I can't help but pull her closer to me. We might be sitting on the cold snow and staring at a frozen lake but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Heidi your sweet to say that, but the only thing that I would hate more than me being in jail is you being in jail," I flick some of Heidi's hair to the side and give her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin was silky smooth, almost like a child's.

**Stan**

"that butt hole hit me, I can't believe he didn't get a proper punishment," I had to stand all of Wendy's whining and protest all week long.

"Wendy, calm down… take a seat," I say as she roams her bedroom looking like she is on the verge of insanity.

"Stan, you believe me don't you?"

"Yeah, please sit down," I can't stand to see Wendy this stressed. She doesn't listen so I pull her down to her bed and put my arms around her petite stomach.

"Stan… what am I going to do? I know that the mole will throw me off of my president spot with threats and violence."

"Calm down Wendy, if he so lays a hand on you I'll kick him so far he'll wake up in last year," Personally I know I am not that strong since The mole used to only do weights for like entire year in the past but I know I always got the back up of Kyle, Kenny and even Cartman. That is why no one has ever messed with me… well except Shelly, but family doesn't count.

"okay, and maybe losing isn't such a bad thing. I mean I'm kind of sick of keeping everyone happy, the only person I need to keep happy is you Stan," She said with a smile and I couldn't help but give her one back.

---

"Yes, that's right, we will make sure that we only have 5 period days, and school will finish at 2pm daily,"

"Uhh, Cartman can I talk to you," I say as he shuts off the microphone.

"Look, it's the pussy's boyfriend,"

"Don't call Wendy a pussy," I snap at Christophe. Kenny and Butters awkwardly look at each other while Cartman remains calm.

"look, look, this isn't a time to fight, what do you want Stan?"

"Yeah your girlfriend is a pussy, I bet she has a nice pussy too, it won't be long before I find out," The mole says with a laugh as I try to punch him but Cartman is able to block it. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk to a more private setting.

"Cartman, I heard that the mole physically hurt Wendy,"

"Yeah so?"

"So? Dude I don't want you hanging around that guy, he is a screwed little goth bitch,"

"stan, please, what is this really about? Wendy bring you here to try and convince me to kick The mole out of my team and let her win? Fat chance,"

"Cartman, it's not about winning or losing, it's about Wendy's safety, I don't feel safe with him threatening and touching her,"

"I see where your coming from and I can assure you that he won't be laying his French hands on your little girlfriend, you two can make out in make out's creek if you want but it won't stop me from over throwing her, see it's a popularity contest and I am king of popularity," I try to hold in my laughter but it ends up coming out.

"What's so funny?" Cartman asks as suddenly Wendy decides to see what's going on.

"Hey Bitch,"

"Cartman!!!" I protest.

"oh sorry, hey Wendy, ready to lose?"

"The votes aren't for another 3 months and so I think I should prepare for my victory party,"

"touché. Anyways I can't see how your going to win, I got Kenny, the mole and Butters helping me out."

"so… I got Bebe and Kyle… and Stan," Cartman lets out a little laugh as he walks away.

"you got me? Excuse me if I sound like tweak but No way dude, too much pressure."

"do you really want that asshole to win?"

"Cartman is sort of my friend…. You know I don't really want to be a part of some dumb politic battle, I had enough of those when I was a kid."

"But Stan…." Those two words have a power of me, it can make me do anything if it's coming from Wendy's lips.

"fine dude, fine"

**Kenny**

"come on Kenny, you got to take these," Heidi says shaking the bottle.

"I already took 2 in the morning isn't that enough?"

"you need to take 2 in the morning and 2 in the evening for it to work,"

"but they cut my energy off,"

"so, you said yourself that they help you too sleep," Heidi says, it's been 2 weeks since I been on lithium and I was due for a blood test. This kind of sucks, but I decided to keep taking them at least till my court case. The thing that I hate about the pills is that I can't drink alcohol with them, I found that out the hard way when I drank some whiskey and pissed out for nearly 10 minutes. These tablets make you piss a lot…

"fine Heidi," I say swallowing the pills with some water. We were having a nice dinner at Casa Bonita, I haven't been here in quite a while.

"Kenny, will I always have to take care of you?"

"uhhh no… I mean… if your implying that…"

"cause I want," She says interfering with my stuttered sentence.

"oh?"

"you know I stick it out with you till the bitter end right?"

"BITTER end?"

"well if that's what it will be then yeah…"

"Heidi, what's with you lately… for the last 2 weeks, you have been kind of…. Lame,"

"it's just, my step dad and mum have been fighting a lot, and he has hit her a few times… and it's made me think about me and you, you would never hit me… right?" I wasn't expecting that.

"of cause not, I wouldn't hit you… unless if you really pissed me off," I say with a laugh but she frowns.

"you know I wouldn't lay a finger on you…in a violent way of cause," This is so random, I don't want this conversation.

"that's what my step dad said," I can't put my arms around her as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Heidi…" I want to tell her that she was ruining a magically evening but something told me that I shouldn't. The little voice in my head, the one that is always there as always mocked me with reasoning and logic but it has never helped me solve my problems.

"Kenny, please tell me it won't be like this forever,"

"Heidi… don't worry yourself, I promise I will try my best to make your dreams come true, to keep you happy and if I fail, Satan can claw my eyes out and feed it to his pet snakes," it was a promise I wished to keep as long as I lived.

"Kenny, I want to die before you, I couldn't stand to see you die," I used to die all the time before but I guess she didn't really notice.

"Heidi… stop talking like a god damn emo, everything will be fine, everything is fine…"

"No… no it's not," She said as she got up and left. God damn it, what the fuck has gotten into her? I was about to follow her when my cellphone went off.

"Hello…."

"Ken, you got to come over,"

"Cartman, I'm kind of busy…" I tried my best to hide my real emotions in my voice but apparently Cartman could tell.

"What's the matter? Your bitch acting up on you?"

"Cartman, don't call her a bitch… I love her,"

"dude you guys haven't been dating for that long, there will be others…"

"how can you say that? We have been really close friends for years, even if we broke up… things will never change, I will always love her," I can hear him sigh on the other end.

"ok, ok… well what's the problem?" I explain everything to Cartman, everyone says that he can't be trusted and stuff but he is my best friend and he hasn't deceived me in a while.

"Well no shit she is depressed and confused, her dad beat her mother up and stuff, and you and him have fought twice. Teenagers are always bridle, especially around 16, they are confused about life at that point and a lot of changes are happening. If they see something like there mother getting beaten up then they start to lose hope in life, start becoming all emo and depressed. Dude, you got to be careful, she could become suicidal very quickly…" That actually made a bit of sense.

"suicidal? What am I suppose to do?"

"God damn it, do I have to tell you everything? Show her that the world isn't that bad, that life is something special and everyone is lucky to be alive."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know, but you better find a way, now can you come over?"

"fine… but I think I'm gonna try to get Heidi too come along too,"

"whatever, just hurry up," I walk out of the restaurant, I already knew where she was going to be.

"Heidi…" I say sitting down next to her, staring at the frozen pond. She used to come to Starks Pond to cry before, she said the pond knew how to keep a secret.

"Kenny, you won't be angry if I suddenly go away right?" I knew she meant if she killed herself.

"Heidi, suicide is okay, but not for someone like you. If you died, I don't know what I would do with myself. You are my life, you're my angel and if your dead, then I'm dead too."

"Sometimes you wish things were easier," She said with a frown as I grabbed her hand.

"but if everything in life is easy then it would be boring,"

"some things are too hard," She rest her head on my legs, as she stared at the night sky. We must have sat silently for about an hour before something crossed my mind.

"oh shit, I told Cartman I was going to go see him, he said you can come also,"

"I don't really like Cartman…"

"will you come anyways?" She nodded and got up.

"Cartman, what is all of this?" I say observing pages all over of his desk, and blue prints all over his walls.

"this is… my plan to be president of the school, flaws in Wendy's plans and ideas of my own,"

"Wow, you work this hard at school and you'll probably be the top student," I say observing the blue prints, which I never realised before but was of the school and extensions.

"Wow you might actually beat Wendy… Wendy is a good president though, she has been since like 3rd grade," Heidi says and I catch the harsh look Cartman gave her.

"that's great Heidi, but I think it's time for a change," Cartman said in an unusual reply, he would usually tell her that she should get fucked or something.

"oh okay, Eric," she said in the same way Butters does when he wants to protest but decides not too.

"Heidi, you know I have never liked you, but I would like to say that I'm glad that your dating my best friend, he needs someone as beautiful as you so he won't bug me as much," I am left speechless as is Heidi. Cartman has never said anything like that and he even called her beautiful… Cartman has never said that to a girl.

"uhh thanks Eric, I think…"

"and if you need help and Kenny isn't around, I am always open, except for most of the time when I can't be bothered to help people," Cartman says with a smirk but I know that he was offering her help but I doubt she knew that.

"Eric, you know I, like most of the school hate you but I think that's cause I don't really know you,"

"What ever bitch," Back to his usually self.

"dude don't call her a bitch,"

"oh toughen up Ken, anyways did you want some Zopiclone tonight?"

"Wait, why does Cartman hold on to your sleeping pills?" Heidi asked and Cartman looks like he knows he did a big mistake.

"cause, I can't really sleep either and I'm… I'm too self centred to ask for some,"

"can't you just ask Kenny for them then?" She was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"ok, ok… the truth is… Kenny was addicted to a lot of drugs and I heard these pills can make you high so I decided to take it off him before he starts to abuse himself with it."

"oh," She doesn't seem entirely convinced but she bought it for now.

"uhhh speaking of sleeping pills, maybe you should take like 2 Heidi," I suddenly say, I know what they can do… maybe they will help her. I mean that high they give me, if she knew what it felt like then maybe it would be enough to keep her from doing something stupid. I know it's wrong of me too offer my girlfriend drugs but maybe that is the solution.

"What, why?" They both say in unison.

"cause you might have trouble sleeping tonight, and I think… just trust me on this,"

"kenny I don't know…"

"please," I beg as I grab the bottle off of her.

"alright," I take two out and grab a glass of water.

"shouldn't I take them when I am about to go to sleep?"

"they take a while to kick,"

"okay," She said grabbing the pills from my hands and drinking it down with water. Swallowing down my happiness, I hope this works.

"Kenny, can I talk to you in private?"

"uhh sure,"

"uhhh Heidi wait in the living room, we got cable and if you want something to eat, just ask my mum okay?"

"uhh okay Eric," As soon as we heard the T.V turn on Cartman closed the door.

"what are you thinking?" he says as he gives me a threatening glare.

"well she is depressed, maybe it will help,"

"I been reading up on it, it usually causes euphoria but it you take it will depressed it can make you suicidal… badly,"

"shit, why did you let her take those pills,"

"you grabbed them from me," Cartman says calmly.

"Shit," we both say as we run to the living room. There was Heidi with a shot gun, she found Eric's shot gun.

"Wait!!!" me and Cartman scream.

"This thing is so cool, the handle feels so smooth," Heidi says with a laugh as she accidentally shoots it, taking out a window.

"sorry," Heidi says with a laugh as Cartman grabs the gun. He goes up his stairs talking to himself… I can hear him say "stupid poor crap brings his girl her and finds my fucking gun, damn it mum is going to kill me."

"sit down Kenny, the Simpsons is on," She says as she pulls me down to the couch. She puts her arms around me, kissing me gently on the neck and cheek.

"it's kind of hot in here," She said taking her jumper off. I didn't think she realised that it was like -10 degrees Celsius but I feel the same way sometimes when I take the pills.

"Doh!" I hear from the T.V. as Heidi says laughing at something that happened on the show. It was an old episode, I had seen every episode of the Simpsons like 5 or 6 times but it didn't mean I don't enjoy the show anymore. It's still my favourite.

"you want to be stupid do you Kenny? Then I make as well do something impulsive too," Cartman says as he opens another tight bottle of sleeping pills and takes 3 quickly with water.

"dude…" I say as he throws me the bottle. Heidi is hysterically at the T.V, am I really like this when I'm high. I suppose so. When the ads some on, Heidi turns away from the T.V and starts licking my face like a dog… She gets on top of me and gives me a warm kiss, her tongue tastes bitter, the same bitter taste I always get when I take the pills. She stays on top of me, resting her head next to mine, her legs around mine, her hands on around me.

"Kenny, when the world sucks you make it better," She says, without moving an inch.

"dude should I like leave?" Cartman says, that statement might suggest that the pills aren't having any effect but that's contrary to the facts. Cartman would tell us too fuck off and go somewhere else usually.

"no dude stay," I say but walks away laughing his head off.

"let's do it on the couch, our first time should be in a bed but your so cute right now," She holds me down tightly, I know if I tried to move her I might hurt her. She was clinging on to me very tightly.

"Heidi, stop it,"

"oh won't it be kinky, we could use handcuffs, I could tie you down and lick every inch of your body," I can't help but say that I was getting tempted but I throw her off… gently. She gets up and puts her hands around me again, resting her head on my shoulders like she normally does. I'm starting to think that this might not have been a good idea.


	8. He hasn't really changed

Kenny

**Kenny**

What was I thinking? I gave Heidi some sleeping pills but they didn't solve anything, temporally yes but now a week after the incident she isn't looking any better. She seems to be getting worst and I think she might need some help. I on the other hand have gotten heroin off of a friend recently and am questioning whether drugs really do help, it didn't seem to help Heidi.

"Heidi, uhh you okay?" I ask sitting down next to her, she was all alone on the school steps. It was a weekend but we decided to hang out there for some odd reason, its ironic really since when it's school days we don't want to be here.

"I'm fine."

"Look if you…" Cartman interrupts me.

"Kenny, man am I glad to see you. I need some help preparing on the campaign. It's gonna totally kick Wendy's ass, seriously dude."

"Cartman, I'm trying to have a talk here."

"Kenny, you can talk to your girlfriend any time of the week."

"Cartman, your letting this campaign go to your head. Your running for school president not USA president."

"Do you doubt my political abilities?"

"Cartman fuck off for about 10 minutes." I scream at him while putting an arm around Heidi.

"Fucking poor piece of shit, super weak man, super weak." Cartman says as he strolls away.

"Sorry about that Heidi." I say gently massaging her shoulders.

"Kenny, are you prepared for your case?" I hadn't thought about it, I don't know how I am supposed to prepare. I didn't do anything serious enough to have a jail sentence but I guess I'll just use my trump card, bipolar and escape. I hope they don't send me to mental hospital for that, I mean I don't feel that feeling anymore.

"Yeah sure,"

"If you get locked up, I'll promise to visit you every day that I can." She said that with a smile, perhaps she was getting better.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure I won't get a prison sentence for assault and if I do I'm sure it will be short." I tried to reassure her, plus I had the best lawyer in South Park on my side… Kyle's dad.

"I just need a smoke," I say trying to get up but she is tightly gripping my arm. Her eyes are deeply staring at mine, an inch away from me. I can't help but give her a little smile.

"Have one here." That's exactly what I do. Instead of the normal calming effect I feel like throwing up, has some one poisoned my cigarettes? I know that smoking is bad but it's not half as bad as the rest of the shit I do.

"Kenny, Kenny… can we work on the campaign now?" I roll my eyes as Cartman comes running into my vision once again.

"Dude, sit down" I say a little annoyed at his pacing and agitation. Am I the one with manic depression here?

"Look, I had been thinking of taking Wendy out by attacking her credibility." Typical Cartman, every time he has a debate he attacks his opponents credibility instead of coming up with a solid argument.

"Ok, I mean it's basically what you do all the time but sure, it works." I say with a smile.

"The mole has already said he is willing to… make sure she can't win." I roll my eyes, I don't know what the mole was doing in South Park high but I knew it wasn't good news.

"Don't hurt Wendy," I say knowing that the only thing the mole would do is hurt her. He is a dirty scum bag, he is always sadistic, he harmed guys, animals, girls, birds and what ever could feel pain.

"You sound just like Stan,"

"CARTMAN!!"

"Fine, fine dude. Whatever, don't need to hurt her… physical." I stop to think if mental torture could also badly affect Wendy but I decide it would be fun to find out. Wendy is pretty strong mentally, I doubt the mole would be able to crack her.

"Do you mind me asking this… but how are two such good friends?" Heidi suddenly asked, she had been so quite this whole time. I know she isn't the biggest Cartman fan, in fact she is in the polar opposite some where near Wendy and most of the students in our school.

"Well I guess me and Kenny have always been good friends and when you take Stan and Kyle out of the equation…." Cartman says with a smile.

"There is more to it than that." I add.

"Not really. Well I guess when we used to work together in the grocery store we kind of spent a lot of time together." Cartman says as I remember how we left that job. We decided too push the selves down and ram trolleys into old people. We ended off running away with all the alcohol they had but we got arrested later that night.

"I can remember when I realised you were human and not just a psychopath bent on world domination and extermination of the Jews." I say with a smirk.

"_Kenny, you poor asshole. Seriously what can a box of pizza do that your father can't? Feed a family of 5" I punch the asshole in the face. It was a typical day of us standing at the bus stop waiting for the lame school bus to come and take us to a fate worst than hell. How could he be so mean? He knows my father…._

"_Cartman, what has gotten into you? For the past few months all you have done is single out Kenny." Stan said as the bus arrived._

"_Yeah man, that's not cool. Kenny didn't do anything." Kyle said before entering the bus._

"_I don't have to explain my actions. Respect my authoriah!" I have often wondered myself why Cartman has started to single me out lately. I have always tried to be nice to him because everyone else seems to hate him but I always knew why everyone hated him. It was plain and simple, Cartman was an asshole. I don't get why he is starting to pick on me though, I am the only person other than his mother to show him some compassion._

_Later that day I had to go to work with Cartman, I wasn't in the mood to face him right now. I thought we had started to become really close in the past few years and this job marked the peak of our friendship but in the last few months he has started to become a dick to me._

"_Hey, where's your daddy Kenny?" I slap him in the face hard._

"_I have had enough of your shit. I quit and if I ever see you again…"I slap him again and start to walk out before he grabs me._

"_Wait… I'm sorry Kenny. I don't know… why I am such an asshole sometimes. I guess it's because I have never had a friend before and I don't know how to have one." He was crying, I have never seen Cartman cry and it doesn't seem fake either._

"I wasn't crying." Cartman says with a smirk. Heidi was laughing; I guess it is kind of hard to believe Cartman can show remorse especially to those who don't know him well. Cartman is more on the kill puppies and steal from girl scouts list and definitely sadistic in his own sense but he does have emotions even if he doesn't want to admit it.

"You were so cute crying, like a fat little girl who lost her kitty."

"Hey shut up, my Mr Kitty would slash your balls off if he was still alive." Heidi lets out a laugh; she is definitely a lot better than before. It is true what they say, Laughter is the best medicine. However that was before the invention of Zopiclone.

"Cartman, maybe I was wrong about you. I mean you're a sadistic psychopath but you're not that bad." Heidi said with a smile as I put an arm around her gave her a hug.

"And maybe I was wrong about you. I used to think you're a complete bitch, no I'm sure." Cartman says with a laugh.

"Awh come on, I was just joking." Cartman says after we don't respond.

"Cartman, why are you so mean?" Heidi asked, it was a strange question and I guess she only asked it cause she has started to see a nicer Cartman in the past few weeks.

"People need to learn to respect my authoritah and if they don't I'll kick em square in the nuts." Cartman responds. I think the only reason Cartman is mean is because of his upbringing. He never had a father figure and he bossed his mother around like a dog. Cartman originally tried to do the same with his friends but after finding out he couldn't he kind of got angry. Well that's my opinion anyways all I know it's got to do with his mother, she is such a crack whore.

**Stan**

"Stan!" Damn it was Wendy's sweet voice and I'm usually happy to hear it but she has become so… repetitive about the mole attacking her. I wish I was there at the time, I would have broken the mole's head and shoved that shovel so far up his ass that he will be spewing wood and metal.

"Oh Hey, I was just practising on my axe." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard… you can play pretty good you know." I give her a grin as I turn off the amp and disconnect the distortion pedals.

"Stan, you want to do something tonight?" I look at her with surprise, she hadn't asked something like that for a very long time. I have to admit if there is one thing I love more than anything it's spending time with Wendy.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I put a hand across her cheek and she turns slightly red. It's amazing that she felt embarrassed. It was always me that used to throw up and stuff. I'm glad I don't throw up on her anymore, that was a troubling period for both of us and we never got to have a kiss for so long because of it.

"Well, you want to go to Chef's restaurant." She asks, it was in fact the only deceit restaurant in South Park although Casa Bonita is quite nice as well.

"Sure, has he named the place yet?" I haven't seen Chef for quite a while, he hasn't been in school but I know he has been cooking the food. The aroma of his food is a phenomenon that only a South Park resident can experience, something so enticing you would spit out all other sources of nutrition.

"Yeah the restaurant of love." I couldn't help but laugh at that, it's so cliché and lame but it is definitely a name Chef would have to attract females, he hasn't changed a bit and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Typical Chef. So I'll see you tonight baby?" Wow that sounded so lame, I know I usually call her something even lamer like babe or honey but baby just sounded wrong.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Wendy says after giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking out in a cheerful manner. Suddenly my cell phone rings, I know its Kyle because of the ring tone I attached to his number. Sometimes I wish I didn't have one, I mean it's annoying when friends interrupt you in the middle of something although I wasn't really doing anything now.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask.

"I saw the mole dude."

"So?" Kenny had complained to me about the mole already.

"He is planning something,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… oh… look he was smuggling drugs and he gave Kenny some."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You know Kenny can become addicted really easy and it screws him up. Remember that time he got high on cat piss?"

"Of cause dude, he was running around the town taking his clothes off. He said something about tits as well." That was a rather amusing moment in our lives, after it Kenny just got high on life although that didn't last long. About a year after that he went into his first heroin addiction, we hardly ever saw him and it was way worst than the cheese.

"Well dude, I think the mole is giving him heroin for free." I really didn't want to bother with this, Kyle and Cartman were always concerned about Kenny's numerous drug addictions. I cared for Kenny but he makes his own decisions and I allow him to enjoy life. I trust Kenny to never do anything extremely stupid, I know heroin is dangerous and all but he hasn't taken enough to kill him ever.

"Stan, are you listening?" Kyle interrupted my train of thought.

"Sure dude, look I'm kind of busy with homework. I'll give Kenny a talk tomorrow if it bothers you that much."

"Stan we give Kenny serious talks all the time, you realise how he is one of the few people unaffected by our gay little speeches." That was true, our gay little speeches had an emotional or intellectual effect on everyone except for two people, Kenny and Cartman. They were immune to it for some reason, I guess because they hung out with us for too long or something.

"Well, we will think of something, right now I got to do some homework. Later dude."

"Later," Kyle said as I switched off my phone to make sure there are no more distractions.

"Ok time to get back to what I was meant to be doing." I turn on the amp and reconnect the distortion box. Suddenly my dad walks into the room.

"You're starting to sound good son. Now play stairway to heaven." He says with a smile holding onto his beer.

"Dad, you know I can't play that…" He grabs the guitar from me and starts to play it himself. I have to admit my dad is quite good at guitar, if he didn't quit his band to become a geologist then I'm sure they would have become famous.

"Smug son of a bitch," I say with a smile as he sips his beer and hands me my guitar back.

"Well at least I can play nearly every song known to man." My dad had this uncanny ability and I know a lot of guitarist have it but it still bewildered me. He could switch on the radio and play anything just by listening to it by ear he can instantly start jamming.

-

"Hello children." Chef says as we walk into the restaurant. Wendy was dressed in a stunning blue skirt and white shirt. Okay, it looks sort of like a school uniform but that professional look suits her. She had gotten some red highlights in the tip of her hair which was unusually for her. I never seen her dye her hair but I got to admit I like the look.

"Wow dude, a lot of people." I say with a smile as we sit down.

"Yeah well like I always say, business is like making love with a really beautiful woman, it don't come cheap." He says with a smirk. I don't see what that has to do with his restaurant being filled with a lot of people but Chef is occasionally missing the point, singing songs of insignificance but his advice is useful…. At times. He returns back to the kitchen, he has seemed to hired new staff. The waitress was pretty hot, a young blonde girl and I'm sure Chef was paying her with more than money.

"Stan, you didn't wear your puff ball hat." Wendy says, of all the places to start a conversation.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, you need to show people your beautiful jet black hair more often." I can't help but turn a little red. It's been like 8 years since I have fallen in love with her and she can still make me turn red.

"Hello there children, today we are doing Indian food." I don't mind Indian food, I mean it's not half bad but I know Wendy loves it.

"Lamb Rosh Josh," Wendy says with a smile as Chef takes it down without giving her a menu.

"Dude, I'll just have a butter chicken with that bread stuff." I didn't have too much knowledge on the whole Indian food thing. I wasn't exactly a food kind of guy, by that I mean I ate what ever tasted good and I didn't really care what it was.

"Isn't this nice?" Wendy asks after taking a sip from her glass of water.

"What do you mean?"

"Well are like… an adult couple, I mean I don't know any other girl that has gone to a restaurant for a date." I give her a grin, of cause I would take her to a restaurant even though I'm occasionally dry for cash because of it. It doesn't take long for Chef to bring our food. Wendy instantly starts to chow it down I am forced to wait as my cell phone rings. God damn it, I told Kyle I had a date.

"What is it Kyle?" I ask a little annoyed as I flip the phone open.

"Its Kenny dude, he has fucking overdosed…"

"WHAT?" I scream, every eye is on me.

"Dude it's a heroin overdose, I called the ambulance, I, Cartman and Heidi are waiting, he is pale and he looks… dead. He isn't responding to anything."

"Jesus Christ, I guess I'll be down there as soon as I can."

**Kyle**

"_Dude, calm down. I'm sure Kenny just locked the door to keep out jews." Cartman said with a smirk._

"_Fuck up fat ass, I'm not in the mood." I say, Kenny finally got a lock to his door, poor piece of shit._

"_Look Kyle, why don't you just break down his door if your going to be that much of a Jew?" I sometimes hate Cartman but I do as he says. It was just an old door, it didn't take much effort to break down._

"_Dude…." Me and Eric say in unison as we see Kenny. He was unconscious, next to him was an injection and he was pale and I can't help but think the worst._

"Dude, I can't believe…" Stan starts as he cries. Wendy was by his side wondering what happened, it's rather obvious what happened but it's still shocking. We all jump into the ambulance as time becomes a lit fuse, short and burning fast.

"Dude what if Kenny's dies…" Stan says as Cartman comforts him.

"Look Stan, it's not your fault." I say.

"Don't you see that it is? You and Cartman always warn him about this shit, I just allow him to do it." I wasn't going to argue with him there, Stan was the least caring of Kenny's drug abuse and I belief its because he had a small trust in Kenny. He believed that Kenny wouldn't do anything too stupid but I guess he was wrong.

"Stan…, me and Kyle tried our best to prevent this and if he didn't listen to both of us, what makes you think he would listen to you." Perhaps not the best way to word it but Cartman was right. Kenny was sometimes so ignorant, he knew this was a possibility and we kept pointing that out but he never listens. He enjoys being trapped in his own world of fantasy and that world is taking him from us all the time, perhaps this time he won't return.

The ambulance stops at the hospital and it's hard to see Kenny dragged away on a stretcher and then attached to all those machines. It reminds me of when Kenny got a muscular disease when he was around 8 and died for what we thought would be the last time. Cartman was such a dick back then, he ended up using Kenny's illness to lift the banned of stem cell research in order to build a shaky's pizza.

"He is going to be okay, even though his heart beat is slowing with each REM phrase and that's how Sid died, we have woken him up so that doesn't happen." Stan and I are prepared to rush into that room and tell him off but Cartman grabs us.

"Look, I know we want to yell at him but he has had a hard day, let's leave him in peace for now." I guess Cartman is right, it has happened once or twice before. We walked into the room where Kenny has numerous machines attached to him.

"Hey dude, feeling better?" I ask as he turns to look at us.

"No dude, no" he lamely said. Heidi gave him a kiss while the rest of us sit down. This was awkward. I had no idea what to say other than negatives. Negatives wouldn't do him any good now, I got to save those for when he is better.

"Dude, that was a close one huh?" Cartman says with a laugh, not that it was a laughing matter. Kenny decides to join in.

"Yeah dude, it was." Stan says without even a grin. I feel the same way, I don't share Cartman's bleak optimism or Kenny's easy going manner. I tend to live in the real world and everything isn't as fun or easy as it seems.

"Kenny, don't you think you need to learn something from this?" Stan says.

"Oh, you want me to do one of your gay speeches?" Kenny asks as Cartman gives a laugh.

"No dude, I just don't want you to live up to your live fast die young image."

"Ok ok, here goes nothing. You know I've learnt something today, when you shoot heroin you can die." Kenny says with a grin, what the fuck is he smiling about?

"Wow you really suck at gay speeches," Cartman says with a smirk.

"Stan is right, what if you did die?" Heidi says, her expression is as serious as Stan's.

"Well… I guess you can all dance on my grave." He replies.

"We are being serious!!" Wendy says annoyed.

"Would you all just relax, I want to live fast die young as Stan puts it."

"Ken, your always in the fast lane… no one survives in the fast lane. You need to slow down sometimes, unwind and let your life slowly progress. When you're in the fast lane you miss most of the important lessons of life and in the end you get their quick but it's not meaningful and it will leave you shallow." Cartman isn't too bad at this, I guess years of manipulation as allowed him to use his skill for good instead of evil. I guess we got to let him do the gay little speech more often.

"I guess your right, I mean their must be something in your head out than fat." Kenny replies with a grin.

"Hey fuck you druggy. How do you even get the money to do drugs?" We all knew Kenny had many ways of getting what he wants. This time the mole gave it too him for free, at times Kenny steals it or steals money and sometimes he has a steady job that allows him to live in his fantasy. Kenny looked really skinny now, he was always kind of thinner than anyone in town because of his poverty but he looked unbelievable bony right now. Of little flesh and pale skin, Kenny was now hideous, almost as if he was dying. He used to have such a cheerful smile when we were younger but right now it looks like he has cancer or something. I can't stand to see him like this.


	9. Cartman's back to his old tricks!

Kenny

Kenny

I was free to go home, that overdose was something that I didn't expect to happen… I mean I was trying really hard not to overdose again. I promised Heidi I would stop but it was so tempting, like a hot blonde on a Sunday morning.

"Kenny, you promised me you weren't going to do that shit again." Heidi said as I jumped into my car. I knew everyone was faking being nice before, it was nice of her to drive it here for me and all but still.

"Look Heidi I'm sorry, but it's really, really hard." I say as she gets into the passenger's seat. I know she wants to work this out otherwise she wouldn't have jumped into the other seat.

"Heidi, it was just so hard… I got it for free and I was going to throw it out but a small part of me wanted to do it again."

"A small part?" She snarled.

"Look, I'm just… oh God…" I say as I push down the brake pedal and start crying. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to admit I have a problem but I do… Heidi looks at me stunned; I guess she didn't expect that.

"Kenny… it's okay, you just… need some help." I don't want help I just want to continue living in my castle in the air.

"Heidi, I just want some time alone."

"I'm sure you do, just want to shoot up?" I had stopped near her home.

"Fine, I just don't want to go home… I'm sure Cartman and those guys will be expecting me." I say bluntly getting out of the car. She opens the door and there I see her step father, I nearly forgot about him.

"You…" He says with a frown.

"Look, I know I did something terrible… I just want to settle this out of court." He gives me a smile.

"Sure, stay away from my daughter and I'll drop the charges."

"What? No way man." I wouldn't do that with a gun next to my head.

"Well then you'll be incarcerated."

**Cartman**

The past few months have passed by rather quickly, there have been no complications or great adventures to talk about. Kenny has stayed clean and his case is very close and now me and Wendy are going head to head in a battle of respect.

"Listen, her left wing rules have damaged our futures greatly. Bullies can get away with giving friends aids and have to give nothing more than an apology." That was kind of what I did to Kyle except I found the cure. It's now apparent that 180,000 injected into your bloodstream no longer cures aids since it has evolved and can fight it off.

"Eric's views on what to do on the burning of our old gym is invade Middle Park and search for the ones that did it. How can we even be sure that it wasn't someone from South Park high?" She says.

"So you're accusing our students of burning our buildings?"

"No Eric, I'm just saying you're jumping to conclusions."

"M'kay," Mr Mackey says, he was the one holding the debate and he hadn't even gotten the chance to ask a question.

"Ok, Wendy how will make sure that students do not drop out of school?"

"Well Mr Mackey, I think I have a simple solution, make school more fun and we are going to eliminate S.S.R on Monday, Thursday and Friday and hold them during three form checks so we got an extra half an hour. On those days school will finish half an hour early." Wendy replies with a smile, that Wendy is a charmer.

"I think that's a little short sighted, students don't want to read in form check, they want to talk to their mates and form checks are only 15 minutes long."

"Well those S.S.R form checks will be 30 minutes long." Wendy replies.

"M'kay, now Eric this question is for you. How will you ensure that the number of detentions will be minimised?"

"I think it's not the number of detentions that should be considered, students are doing punishable offences and need to be punished. If I was going to make the rules easy to minimise detentions then the school will be over run with more rule breakers so I think we need to increases the rules and their punishments to make it so they students won't find it necessary to commit crimes." I say truthfully, I'm so glad Kenny told me all this shit before the debate. He somehow was able to get a sneak peak at the questions and told me how to answer them.

"Wendy, many parents are worried that the education system isn't up to scratch."

"I can assure the education system is up to scratch, the only problem that some have are that we don't have an academic class. This is because I believe that school shouldn't be a competition and instead it should be fun."

"My dear Wendy, that is ignorant, our more intelligent students are bored with the ignorant fools and the slower students are lost. The teachers are having a difficult time know how to teach their students."

"Cartm… I mean Eric's statement is false, the smarter students are helping their slower classmates out and the results since we banned the academy have risen. 75 of the students in this school are averaging a C or higher with 45 percent at As, the lowest G.P.As in the school are above the nation's median." Damn I was lost at that, stupid Kenny didn't tell me crap about that…

"M'kay, well I'm afraid we are out of time and no one really gives a crap." Mr Mackey said as students sped out of the school hall.

"Well Cartman, I just want congratulate you on your performance tonight, I never thought you could be that smart." Wendy says.

"Shut up," I say storming out of the building.

**Kenny**

Whoo!! Whoo!! Were my only thoughts when Kyle's dad succeeds yet again and I can't believe I'm not going to jail.

"The defendant isn't guilty." The judge said. I was off the hook, I was clean once again and life finally didn't look so dull.

"Kenny… you won?" Cartman said as I ran into him outside the court. What the hell was he doing? I came to his stupid debate last week and I even helped him but he wasn't in the court room. I thought he was my best friend…

"Yeah dude, where were you?"

"I was working on something." I roll my eyes, I bet it has to do with his campaign and I'm sick of him going on and on about it. If he won it would only because he spent so much time on it.

"Mr Broflowski, I have to thank you…" I say as he walks out.

"No problem Kenny, I mean me and your father was best friends in the past but I screwed things up, I think I owe him one." Kyle's dad gave me no legal fees or anything, he was a warm hearted person at times.

"Thanks dude," I say with a smile. I don't understand why my dad and Kyle's dad stop being friends, I mean they only stop because Gerald got into university and had more money. I guess my dad was sort of jealous that he couldn't make anything of himself, he lacked the money, us McCormicks have always been poor. Lower class whites searching for food in the garbage cans of middle class folk is the best way to explain my family.

"Look let's go down to my house and have a little celebration," Cartman says and I nod my head.

"I knew you'll win." Heidi says running out of the court room and putting her arms around me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I can't help but blush a little. Heidi could make me blush with just words, I love her that much I guess and in a way am embarrassed that I do.

"I was going to go to Cartman's house… you want to come?"

"Aw, sure…" Heidi says.

"Kenny, you nearly killed Heidi's dad but you won… wow that's like tarter sauce with moon cake." I give Butter's a warm smile.

"Sure man, whatever you think it is." Cartman responds.

**Stan**

"Relax sweetie," I say as Wendy continues pacing. She has become more bipolar than ever in the past few months but I knew she wasn't literally insane, just a very stressed out little girl. A very stressed out little beautiful girl.

"I don't understand how Cartman could have become so smart." She says. I do but I don't want to tell her that he cheated.

"Look, just sit down." I say but she doesn't. I pull her into her bed, to lay with me and calm down a little. I give her a kiss on the neck and I hold onto her like a child does a teddy bear.

"Your so cute when your worked up over nothing." I say.

"Nothing?"

"No one likes Cartman… and even if he won, would it be so bad?"

"Yes, Yes it would… I have defeated 4 oppositions and I don't want to be defeated by Cartman… it will haunt me for the rest of my life." Wendy sometimes gets obsessive over nothing, she is the school's youngest president but she wants to be more, the only undefeated one in the school's history. 5-0 Testaburger is her aim but I got to admit that Cartman has a chance of knocking her over. I mean everyone in the school is talking about a change but I doubt they will vote in Cartman just because no one really likes him other than his friends. I don't know why this thing is so serious, I don't really care much about school politics mainly cause it sucks ass. Real politics is boring but still important, school politics isn't.

"Ok, ok… look I'm just saying…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as a brick is thrown through the window, barely missing me. It had a note…

_Wendy, if you're truly value your life you shall back down to the revolution._

I know that was the mole that little bitch thinks he can use fear to make Wendy back down…

"Stan, I'm starting to get afraid." She said.

"Ok, look I'll go talk to that son of a bitch…" I say getting up. I walked down to Cartman's house where Kenny and Cartman were chilling out to some music and a few blunts. I knew Kenny won his case but they have been celebrating for a fucking week. They smoked so much weed they are a few joints away from joining Cypress Hill.

"Cartman, why was there a brick thrown through Wendy's window?"

"Psychological battle." Cartman replied taking a puff.

"Dude, I'm going to kick both of your asses if something happens to Wendy."

"Pfft, you're a bitch to your bitch." Cartman says and Kenny can't help but laugh.

"Shut up, you have no compassion for her… she isn't trying to kill you or anything."

"Stan, your girlfriend is a bitch." I give Cartman a punch in the eye. Suddenly I am attacked from the back. I pushed into a wall and then whoever attacked me grabbed my head and smashed it on a picture.

"Calm down Christopher," Kenny says getting up from his seat.

"No Kenny, leave him…" Cartman says walking next to me and slapping me. I tried to get out of the mole's grip but I couldn't. Cartman that bastard, what has gotten into him?

"Now listen Stan, if you don't want to get hurt you'll let Wendy lose."

"Cartman aren't you going a little…"

"Shut up Kenny," He said firmly.

"Kenny, help me dude," I say as Cartman kicks me harshly in the stomach. Kenny looks as if he is fighting a war in his head. He must be cause it has to be a difficult decision to make, by that I mean it isn't…

"Ok, ok… that's enough Cartman." Kenny says, his foot smacking the mole's head harshly. He was flexible for sure, I guess it has something to do with he doesn't have any food.

"Kenny…" Cartman said shocked.

"Eric, you have gone to far… Stan is one of your closest friends, in the past few months I have ignored your growing insanity but this is too much." Kenny says dragging me out of the house. We went down to the hospital where I got a few sticks and stuff. I am grateful that Kenny helped me out even if it took him too fucking long to do so.

**Kyle**

It had been a while since I met up with Bebe so this was kind of a special occasion. We were at the restaurant of love during lunch time. It wasn't dinner but it didn't mean we weren't going to treat it like an anniversary dinner or something.

"Wow, Bebe you look great." I say as she takes a seat. She had dressed up a little bit, more than I did and I think that I probably should have put on a nicer shirt or something. I could have at least put a comb through my jewfro.

"It's been a while,"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I just been caught up with stuff lately…" I say lamely as Chef walks by. He hasn't aged much, his hair is still perfectly black despite him being in his early 50s.

"Well aren't you children just so cute together?" Chef asks with a smile.

"Well she is I guess," Bebe gives me a warm grin.

"Well I have the cooks making you Rad na."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's thai food, it has rice noodles in gravy with pork… oh… ahh chicken, be right back." He says storming into the kitchen, wow he forgot Jews don't eat Pork? I am far from saying Chef is ignorant because he is one of the few adults that have never been but how could he forget that I don't eat pork?

"Have you ever tasted pork?" Bebe asks with a smile looking through the wine menu. Would Chef let us have wine?

"No…."

"It's kind of nice…" She lamely responds, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh…" I respond and she gives me a smile.

"Not that nice, chicken is way nicer." She says friendly. Suddenly Butters brings us our food.

"You work here?" I ask the cheerful blonde boy.

"Yeah… I want to make some money in case if Paris Hilton tries to buy me again." Me and Bebe let out a little laugh but Butters seemed dead serious.

"Hey Butters, can you ask Chef if we can have some wine or something."

"Sure Kyle, I can do that." He says walking back into the kitchen. There weren't many people here today but Stan told me that at nights the places is absolutely packed.

"You really want a drink?" Bebe asked.

"Well yeah…"

"If Chef says no I have some at home if you want." Bebe's mum was kind, she invited all the children to her house to have a drink now and then. She says it's about having a good time and that's what life should be about.

"Hello again children… butters said something about drinks."

"Oh yeah, Kyle is thirsty for a hangover." Bebe says in a cute voice.

"Well instead of wine I got this new imported stuff. It will get you really wasted."

"Oh…" Me and Bebe say.

"I'll give you a bottle later, I don't want you children driving drunk."

"Thanks Chef," I say with a smile.

"Absence with Absinthes," Butters lamely states pointing to a bottle. I was going to tell him to shut up but my cell phone rings and I know it's not Stan since he is the only one I have assigned a stupid ring tone to other than Bebe.

"Kyle… Stan got beaten up by the mole and Cartman." Wendy's voice was frantic, she was panicking and it felt like she was prepared to cry.

"Jesus Christ… Cartman is such a fat ass," I say annoyed that he would take a stupid school debate so far.

"He just got released from the hospital with some stitches and stuff, just thought I'll let you know."

"Thanks Wendy."

"Bye," She says hanging up.

"Wendy?" Bebe said, I never realised our food had been placed on the table and Bebe had started eating.

"Yeah… Stan got beaten up." I bluntly say.

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Yeah… he is fine." I add as I start eating as well. It's not half bad I have to admit but then again none of Chef's food is terrible. Chef was a great chief for sure and I'm so glad he finally opened a restaurant, I know that was what he planned to do when he came to South Park in the first place.

"Oh that's good." Bebe said.

**Wendy**

That is the final straw, I tried to be polite to Cartman before but now he has gone too far. I am going down there personally and whipping his ass.

"Wend, where are you going?" Kenny asks. We had just put Stan to sleep in his room.

"Kick Cartman's ass." I say but he runs out after me and grabs me.

"Don't be stupid… Cartman is a lot stronger than you." I look at Kenny annoyed, I don't care if he is… I want vengeance, hurting me is one thing but he laid a hand on my darling and that's one thing you never do to Wendy Testaburger.

"How can you call that guy your best friend?" I ask.

"Cartman isn't that bad…" He says.

"Open your fucking eyes druggy, he is." I bark at him. That seems to have hurt his feelings a little bit but he didn't say anything.

"Wendy, just don't go to Cartman's in an attempt of revenge. Stan would be so pissed off if you did." That was kind of true, Stan would be really angry if I did. Maybe I should grab a gun or something and just shoot him…. Wait, what am I thinking? If I did that then I would be as inhuman as him.

"Ok, Kenny, I won't… for Stan." I say walking away. It kind of annoys me that I can't do anything, I want some revenge but I guess all I can do is defeat him in our little competition which he is starting to take seriously. I go to relax in Stark's pond. It's a refugee at times and I just wanted to be away from Stan, Cartman and all my worries. Just want to drown in my own blood if it meant being away from all of this.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Bebe walked over to the frozen pond with Kyle.

"Oh Hey," I lamely say, wiping my tears away. I wanted to cry in private but I guess this is a pretty open space.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Bebe said dropping onto the snow and putting her hands around me.

"It's just Stan," I say lamely, not being able to think of anything else.

"Look, Cartman is an asshole… just don't get into his way." Kyle says but that doesn't help much.

"Don't feel guilty," Bebe added.

"I guess you guys are right but… can I please just have some alone time?" They weren't right, they didn't make any points that would change my opinion.

"Sure," They both said and they disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. I wanted to be alone and I was till I heard footsteps. I turned around to see my worst enemy.

"Hey Wendy, you should share that snow with Stan!" Cartman said with a twisted smirk, how I could have punched him right now.

"How could you do that? Stan is your friend…."

"He is on your political team so he is my enemy." I couldn't believe he just said that.

"You're going completely insane over a stupid school debate."

"Just quit." I got up and slapped him hard on the face.

"Wendy, you little bitch!!" He said grabbing me by the legs, he lifted me off of the ground and threw me onto the pond, the hard, icy pond. He then kicked my head, it was a powerful shot and the pain was unbearable. I was sure I was bleeding and I felt paralysed, I couldn't move an inch. He kicked me again and a small crack formed in the lake, a very small crack which he pushed me into. I tried my hardest to swim out of it but I couldn't make out where the crack was. I kept hitting the hard pond. There was no way I could break the ice, I needed to find that crack but Cartman was watching. If I tried to come out he would kick me back into the pond, shit I'm going to die!!

"Help me, someone for the love of Christ, Help me!" I scream but the icy cold water prevents my voice from being heard. I don't want to die like this; a frozen water burial isn't what I had planned. No one will ever be able to find my body down here… That bastard is going to get away with this…

I suddenly find the crack, it was right next to Cartman and I climb out of it. I feel so relieved when oxygen fills my lungs. The water is freezing, I am shivering and I'm sure I'm going to die of hypothermia pretty soon. My blood was dripping down onto the ice and Cartman was standing above me with a dirty smirk.

"Now my little Wendy, I'm sure we are going to have so much more fun leading up to the votes."

"CARTMAN YOU SON OF A BITCH, I COULD HAVE DIED… YOU NEARLY KILLED ME AND YOU CALL THAT FUN?" I scream at him as soon as I have air in my lungs.

"Well of cause but I'm sure Stan would have loved to be down there with you." He said with a sneer. How could someone be so cold? I knew Cartman was sadistic but I never thought he would let me die like that. I was so close to dying and I still feel frozen, I need to get home and have a bath, wipe away the blood and tears and be prepared to that what Cartman dishes out. He won't let me rest, he wants to be school president so badly that he will kill me…

A/N: I love Cartman so much both as a good guy and a villain, I just had to make him a baddie again.


	10. Who really cares? Wendy and Eric do!

Wendy

**Wendy**

Soon the voting will begin, one more week till it's over and I don't have to deal with this crap. I just hope Cartman won't be a sore loser… I mean he is possibly the worst competitor ever. He tried to kill me for God's sake and he got away with it and it was all over a stupid school role. I wonder what would happen if he ran for congress.

"Stan, you look a lot better now." I say walking into his room. Kyle and Stan were watching a movie on his laptop, something about a giant robot destroying things. Boys… they have such strange choices in movies at times.

"Yeah, I'm fine now… you know I been thinking, Cartman tried to kill you before…" I interrupt him, I know exactly where he is going.

"I'm not backing down to threats, Cartman is nothing but a terrorist." I say firmly and he sighs, he knows I won't quit.

"Cartman tried to kill you?" Kyle asked, he was on the list of candidates that I have defeated. Kyle was the closest, I only was able to beat him by one vote but he didn't try to kill me or anything.

"Yeah, he kind of uhh… cracked a hole in Stark's pond and pushed me into it." That sounds so stupid but that's exactly what he did. I mean he could have done it so much better but I wasn't complaining at the time, I was looking for a way out of a watery grave.

"Woah dude, you could have gotten hypothermia or something." Kyle says switching off the laptop.

"Well, me and Cartman have one more debate left just before the votes…" I was starting to take this seriously, I didn't want this asshole to defeat me. If I was too lose I want it to be someone that isn't a retard.

"Oh cool, we should get Kenny to get the questions for you instead of Cartman this time." Kyle says and I frown.

"What are you talking about?" I roar at him.

"Oh… uhh nothing," Kyle replies. I knew Cartman couldn't answer the questions so well without cheating.

"You two allowed Cartman to cheat?" I thought they were on my side. I guess at times even the best of friends help a rat out.

"Well Cartman is kind of our friend… before he smashed Stan and tried to kill you." Kyle states in his defence.

"Is that really the worst thing he has done? He has done so much crap in the past and you guys let him cheat…" I felt betrayed and angry. How could they allow him to cheat?

"Relax, Kenny is on our side now… I think." Stan says. Kenny was always a nice boy, I mean he is perverted and all but he is a kind, warm hearted person and I can't believe his best friend is Cartman. It should be Butters and Kenny and Cartman doesn't deserve a friend in the world.

"I'll get Kenny to get the questions." Kyle said a little afraid of me, I am a sweet little girl that can get very angry. I'm not a powerless enemy either.

"Hey Ken, I need those questions… uhh Wendy needs a fair shot too." Kyle says into his cell phone. Stan gets up from his chair and randomly puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? I always had to fight for Stan, his friends had always came first. It was either Kyle this or Kenny that. I just want it too be Wendy this and Wendy that… isn't that how it is suppose to be?

"Don't touch me." I say annoyed.

"He is on his way." Kyle says turning off his phone. Well at least they are helping me now.

**Cartman**

I need to crush her, she thinks she is so great. I should have kicked her back into the pond and let her die. If she thinks I'm not going to destroy his life she is wrong.

"Cartman, you ready?" The mole asked. Kenny had betrayed me too; he took that pussy Stan to the hospital. Why? We were best friends and he thinks I have gone too far? He doesn't understand how politics works that poor son of a bitch. If poor people didn't have benefits then he'll be dead, can't he understand that?

"I'm ready to kill that bitch," I tell him.

"That's good, if she succeeds then we shall kill her, I have already told her that." He said with a smirk.

"Your gang can take her down without getting caught?" I ask curious about the power I now control. You will respect my authoriah Wendy!!

"Of cause," He replies.

"Make sure you wound Kenny for betraying us." I say, my best friend has joined the opposition, the revolution is weakening but I swear that defeat is not an option. I'll win or choke their rivers with their dead.

"Butters, you got a copy of the questions."

"Yes but I'm not sure you should be looking at it… it's cheating." I grab the paper from him, Butters is nothing but a servant that has replaced Kenny's role. He is loyal unlike that asshole Kenny.

"Chris, do you think he should be cheating?"

"Shut up Butters," We both say in unison and he starts twiddling his thumbs like a pussy.

"Hmm, these questions aren't that hard." I say glancing at the sheet, that's bad news since Wendy will be able to have some smart ass reply to them. God damn it I hate her with her black hair and evil smile. I just want to burn her, rip her flesh off and feed it to Stan in chilli. I can't believe I felt physical attracted to that bitch, she kissed me, my first kiss but she left me high and dry. I wanted to piss her off when we started working together. I didn't give a shit about the flag but working together we got close and she kissed me and ran off to Stan again. God damn it I hate her.

**Kenny**

I hand Wendy the sheet, I feel like I'm selling out my best friend but he has gone too far. Torn between friendship and what is right… I wish this was easier.

"Thanks Kenny," Wendy says with a smile. I sit down on Stan's bed with a glum expression, I didn't bother to hide it.

"What's the matter Kenny?" Stan asked sitting down next to me.

"It's just… Cartman, I feel like…" I didn't know how to put it into words, words couldn't be used to describe it.

"Kenny, that asshole tried to kill me." Wendy says firmly with that fire in her eyes that everyone was afraid of. I known Wendy can be a psycho bitch at times but she is mostly a very nice girl but you never want to piss her off.

"Wendy, I care for you and all but that guy is my best friend." I say.

"He is an asshole, I'm sure if you had better friends you wouldn't be forced into drugs and shit." Stan and Kyle look away, that's the second time she had hurt my feelings by saying something like that.

"Wendy…" I look down at the floor, she wouldn't understand… she doesn't know him that well.

"Ok, fine… I'm sorry Kenny… but look you got to admit he is a bad influence on you."

"You don't know him like I do." I bluntly state, it was true not many knew Cartman like I did.

"… Well I'm just saying he is an asshole." Wendy said. That was partly true, at times he was but not all the time. He just let this campaign get into his head, every time he takes something to seriously it happens like this.

-

"M'kay, time for the debate… now's lets get started so we can get home quicker." Damn right, I don't want to be here but we are forced to be here.

"Mr Mackey, before we start I just want to say don't vote for this bitch, we got a choice to get rid of her and we got to take it."

"Eric please do not talk out of context."

"I'm sorry I misinterpreted the rules." I can see Wendy's anger rising, this can get ugly.

"M'kay, first question is how do you see yourself different from your opponent? Eric, would you like to go first?"

"Well she is a skinny bitch!"

"Fat ass!" Yup, things can get ugly.

"If you weren't so busy being a whore to Stan then you wouldn't allow our standards in maths and science to fall."

"If you weren't so busy eating chessy poofs you could win without trying to kill me."

"Hey look its Wendy and she wants to take her clothes off for Stan if he has 3.50. Why don't you hug a tree hippie?"

"Cartman, if you stopped eating maybe your ass wouldn't block the morning star. Why don't you run around the block a few times?"

"Maybe if you starting cutting trees down then you could see the morning star."

"M'kay,"

"You know Wendy thinks she is so great, she is full of shit. She wants to make a change but she is too busy fucking Stan." Everyone was looking away from the two, they didn't want to glance at either of them because of their childish behaviour. I myself was in disbelief that it had gotten this far without Mr Mackey jumping in.

"With Cartman as president he will spend the school's money on food."

"At least I won't spend my days fucking a jet black haired little bitch." Wendy slapped Cartman hard on the cheek. Cartman retaliated by kicking her in the knee.

"Ok stop it!" I scream standing up, I'll be damn if I let them get into a fight. They were two good friends of mine and they have no idea how similar they are at times.

"Cartman, don't you see that you've let this campaign get to your head. You're so caught up in winning that you hurt a close friend of yours and attempted to kill Wendy. I know you don't like Wendy but can't you just let this one little thing go?"

"Hey what about her?" Cartman snaps back. I roll my eyes at him.

"Ok Wendy, you have spent so much time fighting him just to keep some winning streak alive, who really gives a fuck? Are you going to put on your C.V that you're a 5 time high school president?"

"I guess your right," She said. Every eye in the room was posted on me, I felt kind of nervous but I had to say something, no one else had the guts too… except maybe Craig.

"Kenny, you know what? Screw this, I'm going home." Cartman says with a smirk.

"M'kay,"

"Wait, does this mean that you give up?" Wendy asked, the look of shock on her face was almost amusing.

"Yeah Wendy, you win." Cartman replied.

"Wait… maybe you could stay as… vice president." Wendy says with a smile. Wow that was slighter easier than I imagined, its usually harder to get Cartman to back down from something when he has his mind set on it. He is like a bull dog, give it a prey and it don't run away.

"That'll be cool." Cartman replied.

"Awh that's so touching, M'kay." Everyone was clapping, this is so cliché but I decide to join in. It felt good to know that Cartman was his old self again and his lust for power was fading for at least 2 weeks.

"Cartman what are you doing?" The mole asked, he looked pissed.

"Fuck you French piece of goth crap." Cartman said putting his arms around Wendy to congratulate her. This is something you don't see every day, I don't think I have ever seen Cartman embrace Wendy like that.

"Ok, I have had enough of this." The crowd had already started to disperse but I had to confront the mole. I needed to do this, I needed to know something and I needed to ask questions.

"What are you up to you shovel carrying bitch?" I ask.

"Kenny, after all these years you doubt I'm at school for an education?"

"Yeah, you're always up to something." He gives me a hard glare but walks away without answering. I have made a very powerful enemy in him but I don't need him now that I'm clean.

"Dude, everything worked out." Kyle says with a smile. I'm sure they will let me give their gay little speeches more often after this. I don't think I did too badly, I mean I could have more practise at it but I don't want to end up a faggy politician.

"Yeah, Kenny… you're not that bad of a lecturer." Butters says, we were the last ones left and everyone decided to go home because there was no more action. I'm sure there will be something in the headlines about the vicious fight and Cartman giving up but I don't care about that right now.

"Well dude, I learnt from the gay fags." I say with a smirk as Stan gives me one of his own.

"Do you think this is the end of our adventures?" Cartman says walking towards us.

"Well if you're going to chill out and stop being a melodramatic asshole."

"No deal Jew."

"Shut up fat ass." Some things will never change and sometimes you don't want it too.

"Hey Stan, want to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what? I gave up, if I continued you were screwed." Wendy gave a little laugh.

"You're too much Eric." She said with a smile.

"I know." Cartman replied.

"My mum will make us Jewish food." Kyle said as we walked out of the hall.

"Can I have some pork?" Cartman asks with a smirk.

"Shut up fat ass," All of us say, even Butters. This has been a good day, everything has worked itself out. I'm not going to jail, Wendy is president and Cartman is popular. The only thing that still bugs me is that the mole is still "learning" at the school which means he is planning something.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter was short, cliché and pretty lame but this is far from the end. What do you think? Really… give me some reviews, whether you want to criticise how much I suck or suck up to me with praise, what ever man I just want to know if you liked it or not? Also I wouldn't mind some ideas…


	11. Kenny's party!

Kenny

Kenny

It feels so good to get pass all of that shit I have had to deal with in the past few months. Stan, Kyle and Wendy are all packing up for some trip so I'll have some time to myself. It was school holidays and it was time for some fun. A lot of my friends were going away, Butters was going to Mexico for some reason, Clyde, Token and Craig were all off to Fiji… which is kind of stupid and a waste of money. Cartman was going away for a week to New York city.

"Hey Kenny, what do you want?" Stan asks as I walk into his room. He was nearly finished packing.

"Party."

"What?" Stan replies closing his suitcase.

"Well I'm not going to see you guys for like 3 weeks, so party!" I reply with a smile.

"Fine, Fine!" He replies. I was going to make sure there were a lot of alcohol, drugs and heavy metal.

"My place I guess but you better clean up the mess." I want to have it at my place but my family was kind of too poor to uh… never mind. No one would want to dance with rats and exoskeletons.

"Well see you later," I say walking out of his house in a good mood. I walk into Heidi and tell her about the party. She was carrying some books which I took off of her. She planned to study in the holidays apparently.

"I suppose you want to fill it with alcohol and drugs." Heidi says glumly.

"And heavy metal." I add trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Kenny, you're going to get addicted to some shit again…"

"Heidi I'm clean… just this one night I want to get wasted." I say.

"Fine, Fine." She said as she opened her front door. Her step dad had left her mother straight after the trial, no one has heard from him since.

"Well, this is rather pleasant, no step dad and all." I say with a smirk putting Heidi's books down on her desk. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and smiles.

"Yeah, it is." I pull her closer to me and give her a proper kiss. My tongue is enticed by the sweetness of her saliva, it's like my tongue went to heaven and is waiting to tell me about its trip.

"Kenny, why does your breath taste like smoke?" We both start laughing, it wasn't that funny but I don't really care.

"Smoking leaves a foul taste in your mouth," I say sitting down on her bed. It was so much more comfortable than my own, I guess my bed is kind of old and stuff.

"Kenny?" Heidi says as she searches for a CD.

"Yeah?" She put in one of my favourites, Kill Em All by Metallica, I know she doesn't like the stuff but she was holding onto my CDs.

"You need a shave." She said with a cute giggle. She was right; I looked like a Muslim or Jew with my slowly developing beard.

"Motorbreath, it's how I live my life." I say with a laugh listening to the song.

"How do you like this stuff anyways? I mean metallica's later stuff was pretty cool and all but they are the only heavy metal band that doesn't totally suck." Heidi says joining me on the bed.

"How can you listen to Madonna and crap like that?"

"It's soothing." She replies.

"Well so is heavy metal." I reply and she gives me a laugh. I hold her tightly, this could be a very dirty scene but I like it how it is now, no point on doing stupid shit right now.

"Hey Kenny, do you ever think this is a dream?"

"Huh?" I reply, slightly getting out of a trance I was in.

"Well life, what if we are just one long dream?"

"Well you're definitely a dream." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet," Heidi says resting her head on my chest as I find a way to put my arm around her small stomach.

**Stan**

"Yeah, party!!" My dad says after I tell him about it.

"Randy, your still a teenager sometimes." Mum says with a smile.

"I'm a teenager with an extra large penis!!" I roll my eye… that is so disgusting.

"Hey Stan, you going to invite Wendy or Kyle?" Shelly says with a smirk. I'm sure she was bluntly referring to the hard choice I had. I'm so glad that Shelly gave up Kevin for me, so Wendy and Kyle can both come.

"Actually me and Wendy are kind of going on a date." I say.

"Wait your throwing a party you're not going to be at? What a turd." Shelly said.

"It's really Kenny's party. I don't want a stupid party." I say.

-

I didn't bother to dress up much; it wasn't really a date, more of us spending time together. I drive to her house and pick her up. She didn't bother to dress up either; we were both in pretty casual clothing.

"Where do you want to go?" She asks jumping into the passenger's seat. I had no idea, I don't care as it's with Wendy.

"I don't know." I say giving her a kiss.

"Watch the road," She said half jokingly.

"Pfft, if I crash then I'll make sure you die first." I say turning down a street. Driving is fun when you don't have a destination and there is no traffic.

"Seriously, where are we going Stan?"

"I don't know… near the mountains, near where my uncle Jimbo lives." I just decided to do that randomly.

"Why?"

"You'll see." I say with a smile. I slowly drive up near my Uncle's place where he lives with Ned. I always wondered if they were gay or something but they are best friends and Ned kind of needs taking care of. He doesn't have an arm and can't speak without a voice machine.

"You want to visit your Uncle?" Wendy asked as I step out of the car. I jump on the bonnet and stare at the stars, Wendy looks at me as if I have gone insane.

"The stars are better out here." I say with a smile and she gets into the bonnet as well.

"Yeah, they are." Wendy says, less light pollution out here near the mountains and forest.

"HEY!" Uncle Jimbo says running out of his house with gun.

"Oh, it's just you Stan. Well what the hell are you doing?" He asks.

"Staring at the stars." He runs a hand through his hair, he couldn't understand why I would do that since he is one of those macho men. They don't give a fuck about stars and they shoot innocent creatures.

"Well boy, you scared the hell out of me. Brought your girlfriend too eh?"

"Yeah dude, just want to enjoy South Park before we leave." I say.

"Well Stan, Wendy… you two can spend time doing something more fun… at least a little fun." Jimbo says as Ned walks out with a can of beer.

"Hello Stan!" The robotic voice of Ned says.

"Hey man, how you been?" I ask.

"Good, how about you?" I didn't want to smoke ever after seeing what it did to Ned.

"Perfect." I say putting an arm around Wendy.

"Well, if you want a beer or something come inside." Jimbo said walking back into the house.

"Hey Stan, we should go hunting again sometime." Ned says as he walks back into the house.

"You went hunting?" Wendy asked a little annoyed.

"When I was like 8 and don't worry I was too much of a pussy to shoot anything." I say with a smile.

"Damn right you were, hunting is…" I put a finger to her lips, I didn't want to hear it.

"You know I remember when I first met you. You were this cute little girl that I couldn't get out of my mind. I don't know why but I didn't imagine it ending up like this. I thought you would date some hot guy or something…" I say with the cool wind blowing in my hair.

"I do date some hot guy." Wendy said with a smile.

"Well… it's just hard to believe that we have been going out solidly for 6 years. I mean no rich hot bitch stole you from me."

"Stan, I love you." She randomly said putting her tongue deep into my throat. The moon light shone into her eyes making it glisten which only enhanced the kiss. The tongue was talented for sure, I bet a lot of guys would love to do this with her.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were cute too. But you were always so afraid of me, I wasn't going to bite you know."

"I was just afraid you were… going to reject me."

"Well you never know till you try and I'm glad I tried. I gave you that note and you nearly spewed up on me." I give her a little laugh. That was true, I had this weird feeling in the past that made me spew up. I guess I didn't know how to deal with love back then.

**Kenny**

"This is the last time ever, I swear." I tell Heidi, we were alone in Stan's bedroom. The ground was shaking with the music and lively party down stairs.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" Heidi asked as I put a strap around my arm.

"I want to share it with you."

"Are you fucking joking?" She said. Her eyes were filled with rage.

"No, take a shot."

"Kenny, I'm not going to do that… just hurry up and don't take too much…" She said, not every girlfriend would be as kind as her to drug abuse but she was one in a million. I injected myself with the heavenly potion. Slowly I felt my conscious state fade into a euphorically enhanced state.

"You done?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. I had a really bad stomach ache but now it was gone with one simple shot.

"Kenny, don't say this will be your last time ever… just do it less often and don't kill yourself for fuck's sake." She said storming out of the room. Well if she didn't want any it just meant more for me. Kyle suddenly ran into the room.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shooting up." I say with a smile removing the strap from my arm.

"Oh… well I got a bit of a problem. The mole is here… Cartman let him in…"

"What? Why? Wait… I don't care. I'm stoned."

"Right… well give me some, I don't want you to overdose."

"You ever tried heroin?"

"No but you seem to love it a lot so why not give it a shot?" I put a strap around his arm and we had totally forgotten about the mole and the rest of our problems in mere minutes.

**Stan**

"Maybe we should go to that party," Wendy says as we start to drive back home.

"I'm sure by now Kenny is stoned, someone is fucking on my bed and everyone is really pissed." I reply although I start driving towards my home.

"Maybe we could get stoned and pissed and fuck on your bed." Wendy replies with a smile, that was unlike anything I have ever heard from her. She sounds like… well she sounds like Kenny.

"Wendy have you ever tried drugs?" I always wondered if she did.

"No…"

"Have you ever had a drink?"

"Once or twice…"

"You such a baby." I say teasing her.

"Hey, I don't need to ruin my life." She said with a smirk as I stopped at my house. There was loud music being played and someone was poorly playing my guitar.

"It won't ruin your life, just let's you relax a little or something as Kenny would put it." I say walking into my house. Craig had spewed up apparently and was resting in his barf, most of my friends were knocked out or paralysed with alcohol. Me and Wendy walk into my room to see an unfamiliar sight. Kyle was lying on my bed and he looked pretty fucked. Kenny was playing my guitar and he looked pretty fucked up too.

"Dude, what did you guys do?"

"Heroin," Kyle replies with a chuckle.

"Kyle… did heroin?" I asked slightly interested.

"Yeah, first time for everything." Kenny said with a cheeky smirk.

"You guys are too much." I say taking a seat on my bed.

"Your fine with your friends acting like this?" Wendy asked.

"They are your friends too and you have some objections?" She thought about it for a while.

"No… I guess they are…. Well was having fun." She said joining me on the bed.

"Damn right!" Kenny said playing the opening riff to smells like teen spirit.

"Kenny smells like teen spirit." Wendy says once he is finished.

"Of cause, is there no better smell?" He replied and then stuck out his tongue, it was blue, he had been taking sleeping pills along with his heroin. Everyone told him that was really dangerous, if he overdosed on heroin and fell asleep he would die.

"Well Wendy, since you don't like my guitar playing, why don't you play something." Kenny gave Wendy the instrument.

"I didn't say I didn't like your guitar playing, you're just stoned…" She said. She started picking a few notes.

"Wow, the sounds cool." Wendy said, the distortion was cranked up and the amp was giving feed back.

"It's an addiction worst than heroin." I say with a smile as she continues playing.

"You should learn to play something," Kyle said.

"Ok…"

"Thunderstruck by AC/DC." Kyle said with a smirk.

"No way, AC/DC suck." Wendy replies and we all give a small laugh to that.

"Master of puppets?" Kenny says.

"Sure…" Wendy replies. I grab the guitar from her and play the intro.

"Oh… never mind," She said and I couldn't help be feel a little smug. Not many could play it probably, the tempo was just amazing.

"The first song I learnt to play was smells like teen spirit." I said, showing her the chords for the intro. It was definitely a simpler song than master of puppets but the rhythm is tricky at first.

"Wow, you can play it extremely slow." Kenny teases when Wendy attempted it herself.

"Shut up you." She replies.

-

"Awh dude, what the fuck!!" Kyle says awaking next to Wendy.

"Huh… what happened?" Kenny asked awaking too.

"I didn't… do anything with her did I?"

"Only in your dreams dude," I say with a smirk.

"Why was I sleeping in your bed with Wendy?"

"You crashed and I didn't want Wendy to sleep on the floor. Don't be a fag, you woke up next to a beautiful chick." I say happily. Today was the day we set trail for California. A nice and peaceful land I shall dwell for the holidays. It's going to totally kick ass!


	12. The holidays

Kenny

Kenny

Well they are gone, left alone for the first time in a while. I can't remember the last time I was broken up from the group. It was always Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Me with the occasional Butters but they are all gone and I'm left in South Park alone.

"Kenny, you have a visitor." Kevin said, he was still miserable over Shelly telling him he couldn't go.

"You!" I say as the mole walks into the room.

"Hey Kenny I missed out on Friday's lesson on chemistry, do you have those atomic bonding notes?" I looked at him stunned.

"Ah… yeah…" I respond. I am far from believing he is only at school for an education but I look for my chemistry book. It was the holidays, I didn't want to study so I don't really care if he borrows it for a while.

"Here dude." I say giving him my chemistry book.

"Thanks,"

"It's not that hard, just draw the Lewis diagram and then look at the periodic table for the number of electrons, figure out the non bonding pairs and the bonding and check for any lone pairs and then just state the shape." I say, although I didn't understand it a little bit everyone said it wasn't that hard.

"Thanks man, well I better be off." That's all? I'm not letting my guard down because I know the sneaky bastard is up to something but he isn't someone you want to have as an enemy. He left my home and didn't ask for anything more… so strange, so strange. My cell phone suddenly rings, it was one of the few friends I had left in South Park for the holiday break.

"Hey Heidi."

"Kenny, your not shooting up are you?" I roll my eyes, I mean what the fuck. She called for that?

"No Heidi for God's sake."

"Sorry, I was just worried."

"You got nothing to be worried about ok?"

"Ok… Kenny, I was thinking we should go visit your father's grave."

"…Why?" I ask, I do that in my own time although it's been a while.

"To clean it up,"

"I'll clean it up myself." I harshly say… I don't know why but I don't like it when I'm there with other people. I told Stan to fuck off when I was crying near the grave a few years ago. He just wanted to help but it's kind of hard to accept help when you know they can't help you.

"Ok, well… I'll see you sometime."

"Wait, uhh Bebe and Kyle went on a date and Wendy and Stan always go out… I was thinking maybe… maybe we could do something like that."

"I was waiting for you to ask that." She said excited.

"Well yeah… they all went to Chef's restaurant so why don't we as well? It's been a while since I seen him."

"That sounds lovely, see ya baby."

"See ya… bitch." I say with a laugh hanging up.

**Cartman**

"Now you be good Eric," My mum says.

"I'm always good,"

"And look after your cousin Elvin."

"Don't worry mum, I will." I say jumping into her car. I was driving to New York with my stupid cousin, how could things be worse? I wave goodbye to my darling mother as I drive away. My mother, even though I have a strong hate for her, is a good woman, so easily controlled with a but MUUUUUM!!

"So your about Ike's age eh?" I ask, not that I really wanted to talk to him.

"That's that kid with a funny head right?"

"Yeah he is a Canadian Jew."

"Canadian Jew? God damn it I hate Canadians and Jews and if I ever saw one of them together I will be like "Hey I'm going to kick you in the nuts.""

"Hey maybe your not so bad." He might be 12 and all but he reminds me of a younger me. A sadistic, melodramatic asshole bent on world destruction and Jew extermination. Ah, it warms my heart to know there are others like me.

**Butters**

I was packing up to go to Fiji when my dad walked into the room with a glum look.

"I'm sorry Butters we can't go, your mother has become sick…"

"What?" I say shocked. I run down to the room and see my mother in a mess, it wasn't the typical kind of sickness you except. She was crying and looked so fragile that if I touched her she would break.

"What's the matter mum?" I ask, she just stares blankly at me and doesn't give me an answer.

"Grandma… died." Dad explains slowly, getting on the couch to comfort his wife.

"Oh no, not grandma." My grandmother was a special lady, she was kind and sweet but also had a side of her that was kind of… cool as Stan and Kenny would label it. The last time I saw her she looked perfectly fine and it led me to believe that she might be alive for another 20 years or so. It's kind of strange how sometimes you think things aren't going to change for a while but they suddenly do.

"Butters, I have to go to work… can you make sure mum is okay?"

"Sure thing dad," I say giving him an army salute. I didn't know how to do what he was asking me but I wanted to help mum. If she died it would be rather rough on me as well so I can imagine what she is going through.

"She said… bring my little Butters last school break… we didn't go… God why didn't we go?" She says crying… I have no idea what to do. I give her a hug and positive cliché comments like "don't cry," and "everything is going to be okay." My favourite was "She died peacefully." Although I didn't know that for sure.

"Mum, I know it must be hard but you got to think about what Grandma would have wanted. If she saw you in a mess like this that would make her sad, oh tarter sauce mum, you don't want Grandma to be sad in heaven do you?" Her tears suddenly stopped but she didn't stop looking depressed.

"When I was around your age… I never listened much to my mother… I was going through that whole rebellious phase… and I wish I could have been nicer to her then."

"Mum, you were nicer to her after that… Grandma saw you as a nice person. A daughter she raised well and one she was always proud of." I'm getting good at this super weak speech thing, I guess its what you get for hanging around Stan and Kyle after a while.

**Stan**

"Look stupid turd, I know I let your friends come and all… but if you stupid turds bug me, I'll swear I'll beat the shit out of you." Shelly says firmly.

"Ok… and thanks…" I lamely say as Kyle and Wendy return with their bags.

"Don't say that stupid turd. When I go back Kevin is going to be pissed." I know, Kenny's brother is usually a pretty mellow guy but I know he will be angry right now. Kevin is definitely a lot nicer than Shelly and doesn't hit Kenny but I know that guy can blow a fuse too.

"Hey dude, here's your bag." Kyle says after an awkward silence and gives me my lightly packed brief cases. There was only two… I didn't bother bringing much.

"Wow, L.A is really busy…" Wendy says and I was about to say what do you expect when Shelly beat me to it. I didn't expect my older sister to be happy during this trip which is why it confuses me that she let me take both of them. Normally she wants to make me depressed and has my personally misery as her greatest enjoyment but this time she allowed me to have a chance of being happy…

"Woah, that's our hotel dude?" Kyle asked extremely shocked.

"Of cause, I mean I am a pretty good geologist, the company deserves to give me the best." My dad said smugly. There were a few geologists in South Park now but my dad was definitely one of the more experienced ones. He knew exactly what to do, how to do it and why you should do it.

"Hey… Hey… Sheeeroon, look what I got us." My dad says opening the door. It was a huge hotel room, a luxurious haven beyond the reach of a South Park citizen.

"Wow… can't wait to tell Cartman about this, he is going to be so jealous." Kyle says with a smirk. Wendy laughs out loud a little. They had one thing in common for sure, their hate of Cartman. It started off really, really strong because he is a sadistic sociopath and a fat asshole that is racist and a separatist but recently their hate has decreased and they are almost neutral friends with him.

We enter the room and Wendy grabs me and gives me a kiss. I know she does that almost impulsively lately but I wanted to know why she did that. I give my normal 'what the hell' look to her.

"I'm so glad I could have come but I'm more glad that both me and Kyle got to go." I remember her telling me that it wasn't a hard decision to choose between… almost as if she thought Kyle wasn't that important. Kyle was much nicer on the subject saying he didn't really care if he didn't go and wanted me to be happy. What made Wendy change her opinion on the whole thing.

"Hey Stan, Kyle… they got a really good music room down here… want to jam some time?" Dad asked.

"No way man, you're too good." Kyle says with a smirk.

"I'll drum, I haven't done that in over a decade." He replied.

"You can drum?" Wendy asked.

"I can play everything, once you know the music scales you can play everything. If Stan really wanted to become a musician I would be strict on him learning that shit." Dad said with a smile.

"What scales do you use for drumming?" Wendy asked, ok music definitely wasn't one thing she knew a lot about and that was a really stupid question.

"All instruments need rhythm which makes drumming easier once you learn the basics. I mean that's why Stan can play master of puppets probably and Kenny can."

"HEY!" I say. I can play that properly and I don't know why that is such a milestone for my dad. It isn't that hard of a song except the speed and all.

"Stan, how about we take the rental car and do some exploring?" Kyle says with a smile.

"Stanley, Kyle… I don't want you 2 getting up too no good."

"Come on Sharon, kids are going to do what they do." My dad says with a smile. He was in a rather good mood.

"Apparently so are you." My mum says.

"I'll go with them Mrs Marsh." Wendy says and my mother agrees. My mother seems to trust Wendy a lot simply because she is a very mature girl. We get into the car, it was stupid to think we can explore L.A since we had no map.

"Ah screw it dude, we should just head back." Kyle said after we figure this small fact out.

"Kyle… do you mind if me and Stan just spend some time alone?" Wendy asks.

"Oh… ok, I'll see you at diner." I know exactly where Kyle was heading, that music room that my dad was talking about. Me and Wendy decided to head to the gym in the hotel instead. We were all alone, shocking how exercise isn't fun anymore after the release of Xbox 360 and PS3.

I was lifting some weights when Wendy random jumps on me… the bar in between me and her.

"I could crush you right here." She said with a smirk. She put her hands on the weight bar and started pushing it down in attempt to make it crush me.

"Knock it off, seriously… my arms are getting tired." I say after a while and she takes the weight from me.

"Wendy lately you have become… strange, your personality keeps jumping…" I say not knowing how to explain it.

"And? You're always strange and I don't complain." She said resting on top of me. She looked really cute clinging onto me, almost like a child does to their mother.

"Yes you do Wendy." I say with a smile.

A/N: I know the ending sucks but I didn't know how to end it.


	13. Pull yourself together!

"Dude

A/N: Now I know Kenny's sister is like only shown once in best friends forever(I think) and it is never verified what her name is and whether she is Kenny's actual sister but…

"Dude!!" Kyle said in shock watching my dad drum. I had the same shocked look on my face, he really should have stuck to music.

"Wow Mr Marsh you are really good." Wendy says smiling.

"Of cause I am, I won a few drumming competitions in high school even though I owned everyone else with my guitar." Dad replied, the music room was huge and had so many instruments.

"Can you play anything?" Dad asked Wendy as Kyle randomly played a bass solo.

"No…" She said.

"She can sing though." I told dad who looked surprise.

"I can not." She lied.

"Yes you can, you totally own at singing… even better than Kenny and Cartman."

"But it's lame pop and jazz singing." She added. Dad gave her the mic and she said no…

"Don't be shy, I've heard you sing too… your really good." Kyle said.

"I'm out of here." Wendy said walking out of the door. I undid my strap and followed.

"Woah, don't get angry about that." I say grabbing her arm.

"Who said I'm angry," She replied with a grin.

"Oh… well dude, we got a map want to do some exploring?" I ask.

"Yeah…, as you would say, dude!" I nearly laugh but instead jump into the rental car. We had two copies of the key, one for dad and one for me. I felt so privileged to have a key. I don't know why but I drive her to the beach, a place me and her both hate.

"Why did you drive us here?" She questioned.

"I don't know…" I admit turning the car off. I randomly put the radio on, I found the station I liked only to have it changed a few seconds afters by Wendy.

"That was Slayer." I say annoyed.

"Slayer suck, their music sounds like two old men having sex with a rapid machine gun fire."

"Yeah I know, they are angry old men." I say with a smirk.

"Don't you think my chemical romance is better?" She said finding a radio station with the song Teenagers.

"They are emo bitches," I say annoyed.

"No they aren't… listen to this song, it's like grunge…" She said. I have no idea why we are spending a perfectly sunny day.

"Meh, it's not bad." I admit to Wendy, not wanting to argue. I don't hate emos, it just I'm sick of being labelled one because I listen to metal, I mean what the fuck people?

"Before I left my parents were fighting," Wendy randomly switches the topic to one more serious.

"So… you see my parents fight all the time, they don't even hide it."

"But its different…" She says glumly. I got to admit I didn't think her parents would ever have a fight. Despite them always arguing over politics and stuff they were alike in choices like music, movies, books etc.

"Promise me we won't fight over the little things even when things are going their worst." I don't know how to respond to that but I nod my head.

"You don't mind if I smoke some pot do you?" I randomly say trying to switch the topic.

"In a public place?"

"I was only kidding," I thought she was going to give me a mum's respond like she usually does.

"You know, despite all the love drunk teens at the beach, it's not that bad…" She said with a smile.

"Dude, I'm a love drunk teen… aren't you?" I ask with a smile, I didn't want an answer because I already knew the truth.

"Are we wrong to sit in this car instead of go outside?" She asks. I don't know what has gotten into her lately. After the debate between her and Cartman she has become depressed for some reason. I know Cartman accepted the position of vice president but I haven't heard how they been working together.

"You okay, I know your good at hiding things but you can't hide anything from me…" I say.

"It's just my parents fighting has really made me… sad." She said as I put an arm on her shoulder. She slowly moves close to me and puts her arms around me, moving much like a child does once their parents had hit them and they are trying to be all cute and innocent.

"The first time I saw my parents fight must have been when I was 8… they temporarily split up… Mum remarried and everything was going way to fast. They reunited after that and even though their have been ups and downs I feel great that they are back together. It was so hard on me… but I found a way though their short divorce, you can find a way through your parents fighting…" I say, forgetting why I brought up the story in the first place.

"I love that I have you to rely on and even though your advice sucks just like every counsellors or shrinks advice… it feels good to know you're here for me." I wanted to say enough of the soft shit but I just give her a kiss. I didn't want to upset her right now, I have come to really love her in recent years. It's not just stupid teenager love struck or anything of the sort, it was a solid spiritually connection you can only share with your soul mate.

**Kenny**

As my friends decrease and time increases so does my pill bottles. I thought I could be strong and fighting the taunting grip drug abuse has had in my life but I can't. I need heroin and Zopiclone.

"Dude, you okay?" Kevin asks walking into my room. I was pale and depressed, heroin withdrawals cause I'm out of cash.

"I need heroin," I say grabbing onto his shirt as he comes near me.

"Calm down," He responded observing me closely.

"Dude… I'll get you a little bit… only a little, slowly come of that shit…" Kevin said. He was understanding as a brother most of the time since he has made a lot of mistakes that I have make and are still making.

"Thanks dude," I say as he walks out of my room. I wonder how everyone is doing, I know Butters didn't go and his mother is a mess right now. My sister walks into the room suddenly, she is 11 now… I think. Damn I'm such an addict… I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me. I promise over and over again to all my closest friends and family that I will stop but then I'm drawn back to it.

"Hey Katie," I say as she walks in the room and observes me closely much like Kevin had down. I'm sure she is 11, the same age as Ike… we always celebrate their birthdays together because she is only 2 weeks older than him.

"What's the matter with you? You look like a ghost." She said referring to my pale skin. It was almost like a warning, I was turning into a ghoul let to roam the land in my dead while my friends continue with their lives. I find it hard to believe that I'm so addicted to the shit that I have no idea who I am sometimes.

"Well, I'm becoming one." I say with a smirk.

"Humph, your lies no longer have effect on me." She said. I remember when they used to; me and Kevin were always playing pranks on her. Everything slowly changed after my dad dying, I have to accept the title man of the house along with my brother. Together we tried to be our dad's replacement no matter how hard it was but I have to admit because of that Katie wasn't really like my sister. I enjoyed the times when I told her there is a cookie monster hiding under her bed and he wants to eat her compared to the recent stay away from drugs, sex, alcohol and anything with PG13 rating. I felt so hypocritical, she was the one person who was completely oblivious to my drug addictions and I tried hard to hide it from her.

"I think I'm slowly becoming a ghost, a dark distorted reflection of what I used to be." I say, I have no idea how an 11 yr old acts when her brother tell her that.

"How come?" She asked.

"I'm useless… I am a savage hypocrite and I'm stupid." I say randomly. I wanted to say I was a drug addict but that was what I was implying, she doesn't know though.

"Kenny you just got to lay off the drugs is all…" She said sitting down next to me. She took me quite by surprise, I had no idea she knew…

"How do you know?" I ask.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? I seen sleeping pill bottles emptied the first day you get them, a few injections and powder on your desk. Marijuana also smells, you can try to hide it by smoking outside in the middle of the night but it smells…" She said.

"Oh, well see… I'm a bad role model for you…." I say.

"As if! I am never touching that shit after I seen what it's done to you." Well at least my demise is helping out someone. Kevin suddenly walks into the room with his school bag.

"Oh Katie, mum wanted you to take out the trash." Kevin said as Katie got up and left.

"Here dude, now I don't want you injecting all of it… slowly come off it." He says giving me his school bag. Inside there was only a little amount for my tolerance.

"Thanks," I say strapping my wrists.

"Oh, if you tell mum… I'll swear to God I'll kill you."

**Butters**

"Does anyone want to add anything?" The funeral director said wondering if there were any additional eulogies. I decided to stand up and take a chance, I know if Grandma is here she would have wanted me too.

"My grandma was a gentle woman and she has touched so many of you here because I know she has touched me." I thought Kenny said he was going to come, I suddenly feel a little nervous without the support of my friends.

"She… was a kind hearted person but at the same time my friends said she was… "cool", I know she was so much more than that. Late into her life she continued to go racing with street kids and do normal teenage stuff. She would put people half her age to shame with her energy." I felt really nervous now, sweat was pouring off of my head and I had flash blacks of when I was little…

"_Does anyone have any thing they would like to add?" The funeral director said as I walked onto the platform taking everyone by surprise. My dad's mum had died and I wanted to add something._

"_I liked Grandma, she was a warm hearted person…." I froze with shock. I had farted and the sound was amplified by the microphone. I ran out of the funeral crying. Minutes lately my last grandma living walked out._

"_Leopard, what did I tell you about being afraid?" She asked. I was crying and some how her hand running through my hair was soothing to the pain._

"_Can you promise me something?" She asks and I look up at her._

"_Sure, what?"_

"_When I die you say an eulogy and you don't screw up." She said with a smirk._

"_I promise." I said._

"Rest in peace Grandma." I say after finishing my eulogy, I couldn't help but shred a tear, this was so hard. I had a very close friendship to my grandmother and I didn't think she would go right now. Time is a deceiver you never know what it can do. It welcomes you and slowly evolves you to a point you can walk. It starts off slow but as it continues to crack lines in your face it speeds up. 


	14. The party of fish bear gods

Kenny

**Kenny**

Everybody is back and it's our last day of summer holiday. We decide to have a little get together at my house. The small list for some reason grew and dude I really didn't want it too…

"So dude, you ready to go back?" Token asked with a smirk.

"No way, I mean school sucks…" I respond with a grin.

"I assume we are going to see you more often this term." Clyde said with a smile.

"Yeah dude of cause," I say. I have tried my best to stay away from heroin but it's always on my mind… I always want some and that was one of the main reasons they didn't see me much last term. Also insomnia kind of screwed me up, you can't go to school when you haven't slept the night before.

"You guys can fuck off now." Cartman said with a smirk. He just returned from N.Y and the first place he said he was going to come was here. Stan and Kyle gave each other curious looks.

"Dude, did you lose some weight?" Stan asks.

"Yeah…" He responded with a smirk.

"What happened? Did congress finally want to see the sun again and made you get fat reduction surgery??" Kyle said with a smirk. We all start laughing.

"Hey screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman says although he didn't move at all. Cartman must have lost around 15 pounds and he looks a lot healthier now. He looked good now, I'm sure he just got jealous of his closest friends having girlfriends so he wanted one too so he decided to stop being a fat ass. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I went to investigate who it was and I suddenly wish I just left the door locked.

"Hey Kenny, I just wanted to give your chem notes back, are you having a gathering or something?" The mole asked. Wendy was standing next to me staring harshly at the French Goth that is always up to no good.

"Relax guys, he isn't a bad guy." Cartman said gesturing him into my house. I could have told both of them to fuck off right now but they hadn't done anything. As much as I hate to admit it the mole hasn't caused any trouble while he has been in South Park high other than one little attack on Wendy.

"I got a bad feeling, make him leave now." Wendy said childishly, almost begging me.

"I can't, he hasn't done anything wrong…" I say.

"You two got to relax about him, seriously, he isn't a bad guy…" Cartman says, he doesn't know him like I know him though. I walk up to my bedroom to put away my notes, Wendy decides to follow.

"I don't want to be near that guy, please Kenny get rid of him." Wendy said pleading as if he was going to rape her or something.

"Look Wendy, I can't just tell him to leave for no reason but hey, why don't we ditch this little gathering thing?" I ask and she nods her head. We jump into my car and escape the fellow friends I will see tomorrow.

"Is he the one that supplied you with heroin?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," I say a little sadly, turning down some dark alley way. A very well known alley, one that people say is best to avoid.

"KENNY what are you doing?" She screamed.

"Relax, it's a large alleyway."

"I know, but it's..." She said not knowing how to finish. There were horrors that took place on the other side of the alleyway and it has caused it to become the most feared place in South Park. I stop the car and turn the engine off. Wendy looks scared, it's weird cause I have never seen Wendy scared of anything.

"Kenny are you insane?"

"I'm afraid I am," I say lamely, taking a bottle of pills out of my jacket and having one. I don't know why I did that in front of Wendy but she was one of the better friends and I think she could help me be… less crazy.

"Lithium? Where did you get that from?" Wendy asked calming down a little, it was broad daylight… the 'horrors' only happen in night. On the side of this alleyway lays the towns most disturbing secret.

"Doctors, Wendy… I just want some help sometimes. You're the smartest person I know, I dunno why but I think your advice would be better than a stupid shrink's."

"Oh… well I'll try and help but can we please get out of here?" She asked. I could see the fear forming in her eyes for the heck of it I decided to do something so impulsive it's stupid.

"KENNY!!" She said as I started the engine and speed to the end.

"Just joking," I said with a smile turning the car around and returning back into the regular roads. Wendy looked like she had just awoken from a nightmare, her skin was pale, she was covered in what I assume is cold sweat and I can almost hear her heart beating.

"Kenny, have you ever visited that place since… the incident?" She asked.

"To be honest, I have only been there once and that was before what happened. It's not exactly the highlight of South Park." I say stopping at Tweak's coffee shop.

"Oh… sorry, I forgot to ask, want to have a drink?" I asked grinning.

"Sure, as long as we don't go near that alleyway… near that… well lets just have a coffee." She said smiling. Her smile was magically, the way those lips curve… I can definitely see what Stan saw in her. We walked into the Tweak's coffee shop, I realised one of the people that didn't come to my house for that stupid party was Tweek.

"Hey Guys… AH!!" Tweek said twitching. He still hasn't gotten over his caffeine addiction and his parents still think he has ADD.

"Hey Tweek, can I just have a French Roast?" I ask.

"Cappuccino for me." Wendy says with a smile.

"I know the mole is planning something, he always is." I tell Wendy.

"Yeah I wonder what…" Wendy replied.

"Maybe he wants to decapitate us, have sex with our organs and then feed us to the giant fish bear god." Tweek said in a frantic manner.

"Uhh yeah… could be." I said as Tweek brought us our orders.

"What's worst is that everyone believes he is so innocent and just wants to learn. I know him better, his gang is possibly the most dangerous one in Colorado." I say taking a sip from my cup. The Tweek coffee shop has always been the best, Harbucks tried to open one in South Park and they did but Tweak's coffee shop is still more preferred by local citizens.

"Where is your dad? I haven't seen him in a while." Wendy asked Tweak.

"Him and mum went for a vacation, they left me in charge… too much pressure!! AH!! I want to live a normal life in the valleys of calmness AH." I wanted to laugh but I held it in, at times I felt sorry for Tweak. He was always twitching and he didn't have many friends lately because people were starting to get sick of his random ramblings. When he was 8 it was cute now it's kind of insane… literally.

"Kenny, we got to do something about Christopher," Wendy said.

"Let it go for now, when he does something we make our move." I say but I have no idea what we can do… Wendy has never been around the mole's goons but I have and I know exactly how cold they are.

"But what if they rape all of our lemons before we stop him. Man I don't want that to happen, I like picking lemons from apple trees. Ah!! Too much pressure. Oh God save the lemons!! AH!!"

A/N: This is the last chapter of nothing… by that I mean next chapter is going to start a new plot… lets just say don't meddle with the wrong guy.


	15. OMG that's not Kenny, you bastard!

Stan

**Stan**

"Well Stan, I just think you should take it off…" Wendy and I had decided to go to school a little early so we could hang out in the library. I know that sounds nerdy but she had to get a book out or something….

"But I like my puff ball hat, I have had one since I was a child."

"But you got such beautiful hair…" She said, we had been fighting over this for about 6 minutes and it was starting to annoy me.

"Wendy can you please just drop it." I say a little angrily. She smiles briefly before resting her head on my shoulder and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She was so manipulative, god damn it… I take off my hat.

"Awh see you look so much cuter," She says putting her arms around me.

"Don't worry, it won't be off for long." I say as the library doors burst open. Chef frantically ran to us.

"There you children are," Chef said standing opposite me and Wendy.

"Well yeah, I mean school hasn't started yet… but Wendy wanted to come to the library so yeah..."

"I called your home Stan and your mum said you went to school… damn you look a lot better without your hat." Chef said as Wendy gave an I-told-you-so look. She was smiling as if she had just convinced me to always have no hat but she is far from the truth.

"Anyways children something horrible has happened, your little friend Tweek… was attacked."

"What?" I ask.

"No one knows who did it but he was wheeled off to the hospital, apparently someone attacked him in his coffee shop last night just before it closed."

"It's got to be the mole." Wendy says. I don't like that mole dude but I want a little bit of evidence before condemning someone. Suddenly Cartman came running into the room and he looked anxious.

"Dude!! I just saw Craig… Stan you look better without your hat."

"GOD DAMN IT," I say putting my hat on. Wendy frowns but I don't care…

"Anyways I was saying I saw Craig… he got beaten up… badly… his body was left near an alleyway, if I didn't decide to walk down to Kenny's house I wouldn't have seen him… I called the cops but take a look at this." Cartman said handing me a piece of paper. Half of it was soaked in blood which was kind of scary.

_My revenge has just started. I'll start by taking your friends but don't worry I'll get you too._

"Who do you think that note is for?" Wendy asked.

"For us…" Cartman said.

"Awh Children, this is a probably everyone has to face. Let me sing you a song about it." Chef says.

"WE DON'T WANT A GOD DAMN SONG, SOMEONE IS AFTER US AND IF THEY KILL US… I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD A SINGER YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T BRING ME BACK WHEN I'M DEAD." Cartman screamed. I actually wanted the song, he always makes me feel better by singing.

"How do you know the note is for you children?" Chef asked.

"Well we don't…" I say.

"Well be careful children and maybe you should talk to the police about it. I got to be off, got to make some food for all you little crackers before heading to the restaurant." Chef says walking out of the library. The look on Cartman's face was almost funny but he looked that way for a good reason. Most likely whoever wrote this note is after us and not any of the other local boys. I have a bad feeling that whoever is after us wants to torture us slowly…

**Kyle**

"What?" I ask as Kenny explains himself again.

"You think they are after us?" I ask while finishing the last of my breakfast.

"Well who else do you think they would be after?" Kenny asked. He did have a good point, for some reason we have had to deal with stupid people but never someone that physical hurt our friends in that way.

"Kyle honey what are you talking about?" My mum asked.

"Nothing mum…" I say lamely getting up from my seat. Kenny said he'll drive me and Ike to school so we had a bit of time on our hands. We walked into the living room where Ike has placed himself on the couch and was focusing rather hard on the T.V.

"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but are you sure it's the mole?"

"Of cause…"

"Kenny… it might not be… there is a chance its someone else. After all the mole isn't the only bad person we know."

"Would the both of you shut up? I'm trying to watch Terrance and Phillip for god's sake." Ike said. I think my brother followed my traits too much, he was basically a Canadian version of me. He even dyed his hair red and got his perfect straight hair curled.

"Sorry dude…" Kenny said as we decided to talk in my room instead.

"Look I know the mole is behind it, he is always behind things like this…" Kenny says so assured of what he is saying.

"Kenny… we shouldn't say that without proof."

"I don't need proof… I need to go see that asshole…" Kenny said angrily. He looked like very creepy right now and I was afraid he might punch me or something.

"Dude, calm down. Look if the mole is behind it… then what are you going to do? Attack him right now? I have heard your stories about him…" I say.

"Fine, what are we going to do about it Kyle? Give me your all knowing wisdom Jew" I felt a little hurt that he would call me Jew, he was never like that… something had gotten into him and it was scary.

"I think we should talk to Stan and Cartman about it." I know Stan will always have good advice to offer.

"I told Cartman that it's the mole, the asshole doesn't believe me. Why wouldn't he trust his best friend?" Kenny asked and I saw his anger fade into a mild sadness.

"Look Kenny, don't worry about it… we'll find out who attacked Craig…"

"I already know, fuck you and Cartman. Either of you stand in my way and I'll make sure you will join Craig." Kenny said as he walked out of my room. What the hell has gotten into him? He was never like this before…. He was always the most mellow of our little group well except Butters.

**Stan**

"This is serious, what if I'm next?" Butters asked. There were all kinds rumours going around school ever since it was announced on the daily news.

"You!!" Kenny said getting up and pinning the mole to the cafeteria's wall. Kenny had been talking a lot today, and he was getting so random in what he was saying. Half of it didn't have a point… he was sure acting strange today and he also quiet angry.

"Kenny, let go of me." Suddenly everyone's attention was on Kenny and the mole.

"Why are you attacking all of our friends?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not doing anything I swear, I'm actually afraid that I might be taken out soon." The mole said.

"I'm sure you are but we aren't talking about suicide you fucking goth." Kenny said punching him. Quickly me and Kyle got up and restrained Kenny. The mole got up from the floor and felt his lip, it was swollen and bleeding.

"I swear I didn't know anything…" The mole said as he walked away.

"Fuck you!!" Kenny said as we dragged him back into his seat.

"We don't have any proof that it was him." Clyde says looking at Kenny.

"It was!!" Wendy said defending Kenny and his actions. God damn it, why is our table crowded with so many people on the outside? Everyone seems to know there is a link between the attacks and us.

"We don't know for sure…" Heidi said.

"IT WAS HIM!!" Wendy said angrily.

"Calm down dude, let's go for a walk." I say not allowing her to answer as I grab her hand and start walking.

"Wendy… I… don't want you to leave my sight..." I say when we were nearing an empty spot outside.

"Huh?"

"Look if it is the mole and he wants revenge on us for some reason then he'll attack you but I fear he wants revenge on you… then he'll attack us. I just want to know that you're safe, I don't care what happens to me…" I say as she looks at me for about half a minute before answering.

"Nothing will happen to us," She says putting her arms around me.

"No one hurts my little Stanley." She said kissing me on the forehead. I felt like a child talking to his mother.

"Wendy, maybe you should just stay home… we take the same subjects I'll give you all the notes…" I say.

"No way…. DUDE" She says with a smile.

"Dude!! You can't say dude like that, only me and Kyle can say dude like that… Dude!!" I say with a smile.

"Ok, end the love fest… we think Kenny might need a little help." Cartman says. He and Kyle were standing next to us looking very concerned.

"What?" I ask.

"He looks like he is going through… uhh his… well you know Stan." Cartman said trying to hide it from Wendy.

"He is in mania?" Wendy asked. I look at her shocked, she knew that…

"Stan you son a of bitch, you weren't suppose to tell people." Cartman says.

"He didn't tell. Kenny did…" Wendy said.

"Anyways, that's beyond the point… he seems to be getting really worked up over this… what if he ends up seriously hurting the mole?" Kyle says.

"Good!!" Wendy says, I was little surprised at her.

"Wendy…?" Cartman asked in shock.

"What?"

"Dude… I don't know why you Kenny hate that guy but he isn't that bad." Cartman said.

"He is… he nearly killed me." Wendy was over exaggerating that.

"Well so did I…." Cartman said.

"Dude, would the both of you fuck up… look…" I say pointing at Kenny. He didn't look well at all, he looked psychotic for sure.

"Kenny, hey man what's up?" I say running to him.

"I'm going to get my gun and ending this right now."

"Wait… no…" I say tackling him.

"Fuck off Stan, don't make me shoot you too." He says but I don't move an inch.

"God damn it, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Kenny said punching me in the face. He pushes me off and gets up. I spits out blood and a tooth.

"Kenny, damn… have you been taking your pills?" He punches me again but I dodge.

"Of cause, so I am sane when I say this is the best option." Kenny says attempting to kick me.

"Calm down, I'm not going to fight you." I say.

"Well you make things easier than." He says punching me, he got me hard in the stomach and I fell to my knees. I can't believe this is happening, Kenny has never behaved in such a strange manner.

"Kenny… calm down dude." Cartman said restraining him but Kenny elbowed him and gave him one hard shot on the head. He kicked me in the head and I was lying on my back facing the sky and listening to his footsteps.

A/N: I hate to have a feud between Kenny and Stan. They are two of my favourites and Kenny attacking Stan breaks my heart but it had to be done.


	16. Mummy hates my girl

Wendy

**Wendy**

"Stan…" I say dropping to my knees. Tears somehow found their way onto his body, my tears were dampening his shirt.

"Don't cry… help me to the nurse for god's sake, except you Cartman… you go after Kenny." He said as Kyle helped him back onto his feet.

"What? Me… why?" Cartman said.

"Cause he is your best friend stupid," Kyle said. Stan put an arm around my shoulder as well as Kyle's and we slowly helped Stan into the nurse's.

"What happened?" The nurse asked Stan.

"I fell down some stairs…" Stan lied. I can't believe he is still protecting Kenny after what he did.

**Cartman**

"Calm down…" I say as he is about to enter his house.

"Don't say that to me bastard, why don't you believe me?" He asked suddenly turning to me. His eyes didn't have the anger they had before now they looked sad.

"Kenny, its not that I don't believe you, its I just want proof but this isn't the answer." I say as Kenny opens his door.

"It is…" He responds walking inside.

"Kenny, look if you do this your going to jail… and if he is innocent then it would be all for nothing. I believe you, I just want proof." Kenny walks inside and instead of going upstairs he sits down on the couch.

"Go get my gun and a bottle of sleeping pills."

"What?" I ask confused.

"I want a bottle of sleeping pills, take the gun and put it somewhere I'll never find it." He said with a smile on his face. That was the Kenny I knew, not the guy who punched his best friends. I do as he said.

"Kenny, if you truly believe it's the mole… we got to find some facts to back it up."

"Shut up and give me my bottle." Kenny looked like a baby begging for a bottle of milk. I chuck him the bottle of pills and walk out of the house feeling a little happy that I had his gun.

"Cartman, I'm so glad I reached you… did you lose some weight?" Mr Marsh asked pulling up in front of Kenny's driveway.

"Yeah… why are you glad you reached me?" I asked Stan's dad.

"Your mum, I saw her lying near Stark's pond. She was beaten up pretty badly, I called the ambulance and she's in the hospital now, I'll drive you there if you want."

"Yeah…" I say lamely jumping into his car. He drove off towards the hospital. Who ever attacked Craig and Tweek now hurt my mother. I swear I'll get revenge, I don't care who you are I will make sure you pay.

"There she is…" The doctor said as I walked up to my mother. She was attached to all these machines… why my mother? WHY!!

"Don't worry she'll be okay," Mr Marsh said putting I hand on my shoulder as I started to cry. I never cry but I love my mother, I know I use her as a tool to get what I want but she is one of the few people I love.

**Kyle**

"Hey, you ok?" Bebe said walking up to me.

"Yeah I guess considering what's happening." I say weakly. She puts her arms around me and forces me to stop with her deep embrace.

"Kyle, I'm scared you might be next…" She said with faint tears forming in her eyes. There have been rumours going around about who is next… so far it has been Tweek then Craig and everyone is scared they might be next. How do we know there will be a next? Well I know for sure since I read that note, but they don't.

"Bebe… don't worry, I don't want to see tears in those eyes." I say with a smile wiping the tears that were slowly starting to fall out of her beautiful oceanic eyes.

"Kyle, I know you have been busy lately and we haven't had time to hang out but I was wondering if I could come over… I just want to spend time with you." Bebe never wanted to come over to my house and for good reasons. My mum wasn't the biggest fan of our relationship but I really like Bebe.

"Maybe we could hang out at your house."

"No, I want to hang out with your family…. I want to prove them I'm not a dirty little slut especially to your mother who says I am." She said with a smile.

"Meh, want to come over now?" I ask.

"Yeah why not, it will feel better too know I'm around you… and that…" I put my fingers to her lips.

"Don't even think it, I'll be fine." I say as I hold on to her hand as we started to walk to my house. Ike was already home and was flipping through T.V channels.

"Oh hey Bebe, mum's not home so you got an hour or two before you got to hide." Ike said with a smile as I sat down next to him.

"I don't want to hide from your mum… I want her to see I'm not a slut."

"Good luck with that," Ike said with a grin.

"Shut up you," I say punching him in the arm. Suddenly my home phone rang and I get up to answer it.

"Hello?" There was no reply.

"Hello?" Still no reply…

"Kyle," A dark cold voice on the end said.

"Yeah?"

"I have kidnapped Butters and the mole," The voice replied.

"WHAT?"

"Get us out of here, oh tarter sauce… please don't do it… no…" Butters screamed as I heard 'bleeding love' played in the background. I wanted to ask who took them but its probably best I don't. After all, the guy probably has a gun or something….

"Please help us Kyle, they are playing really crap music… its torture!!" The mole says.

"Yeah Kyle, they have the entire simple plan collection as well as Slayer's new album."

"Oh my god!!" I say dramatically.

"Well Kyle, don't worry… I'll be coming for you, Stan, Cartman and Kenny very soon." The voice was gruffly, sounded like an old red neck's voice. Suddenly the phone is cut off. I look at the call record, damn it was private… well obviously it was private.

"Who was that?" Bebe asked as I walked into the room less than happy.

"I don't know… the guy behind the attacks… he has Butters and Christopher and is making them listen to bleeding love and Slayer's new album."

"Slayer's new album is cool," Ike replies missing the point completely.

"He said me, Stan, Kenny and Eric were next." I said sitting down on the couch next to Bebe a little dull. She put an arm around me and pulled me closer to her. It felt so soothing to be in her arms but that didn't change a thing…

"You shouldn't worry about that right now, I know it's hard to not worry about Butters being kidnapped but if you think about it too much it won't make things better for you." Ike said turning the T.V off.

"Yeah dude… your right." I say.

"Of cause I am," Ike says with a smile. I put my arms around Bebe and give her a kiss, she looked really worried and for reasons that are understandable.

"Kyle, you got to stay at my place, what if he comes here one day…?" Bebe says as my mum walks into the room.

"What if who comes here one day?" She asks as Ike explains the situation.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" My mum screams.

"Well that's what happens when they allow shows like Terrance and Philip and the Simpsons on the T.V." Ike and I frown at that, not only because it's our two favourite shows but because it's not T.V to blame. If parents spent more time wondering what's going on in their child's life instead of what's on T.V then this world would be a better place. Plus we don't know if it is a kid, the voice I heard sounded very gruffly and more like a full grown adult's than a teens.

"Hello Mrs Broflowski," Bebe said politely.

"Don't touch my baby," Mum says angrily even though it was my arm around her. Bebe throws my arm off of her and looks rather sad.

"Mum!!" I say annoyed as I put my arm around Bebe and give her a kiss on the cheek. I'm not scared of hiding that I love Bebe no matter what my mum thinks.

"Young man!!" Mum says annoyed as dad walks into the room.

"Man work sucks," Dad said sitting down next to Ike.

"What happened this time?" Ike asked.

"I have a prostitute telling me that she was raped, well why the fuck does she dress up in skimpy clothes and get into the car with random guys?" Dad says.

"Gerald!!"

"Oh… sorry didn't see you there honey, how was your day?" Dad asked a little embarrassed. He usually doesn't swear in front of mum.

"Great till I saw her," Mum says staring at Bebe.

"Oh hey Bebe, I just finalized your mum's divorce. I know she is glad to be rid of your step dad," He said with a grin. Mum rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Why does your mum hate me? I haven't done anything…" Bebe said.

"Of cause Shelia hates you. She is afraid you guys are having unprotected sex and that you'll break her baby's heart." Dad says grabbing the remote from Ike and switching channels before turning the T.V off realising nothing interesting is on.

"We have never had sex and I will never break Kyle's heart."

"I know… but you just have to convince her on that." Dad said. I feel sorry for Bebe, her mother openly accepts me as her boyfriend but my mum is so difficult to deal with. I have realised that my mum is overprotective to the point of insanity all my life but can't she just let this one little thing blow over?


	17. Who's next?

Kyle

**Kyle**

This was a very awkward dinner. Mum was staring at Bebe the whole time, Ike and Dad were giving each out anxious looks and I was caught between it all.

"So Bebe, how is your mother? You definitely follow a lot of her traits." My mum says.

"My mum is good," Bebe said, she had been silently eating her beef stew and I know she is regretting staying for diner.

"So… Kyle, did you catch the Bronco's match last night?" Dad asked.

"Nah but Stan told me they won,"

"Yeah the team hasn't looked this good since John Elway was in it." Dad said with a grin.

"You think they could win this year?" Ike asked.

"Of cause," Me and Dad said in unison. Bebe let out a laugh.

"Something funny Bebe?" Mum asked.

"I just think its cute how boys love football so much, I don't understand it all…" She said, she was trying her best not to let my mum get to her.

"So you're fucking Stan then." Ike started to laugh while dad looked away embarrassed.

"No… of cause not… if you must know I'm a virgin and I'm sick of you treating me like some kind of slut. I love Kyle… I would do anything for him." Bebe basically scream at her.

"No one talks to me like that." My mother said in her signature voice that makes everyone cower but Bebe seemed unaffected.

"I'm sorry but it's true I love Kyle. I don't want to have sex with him and I will never break his heart… he can break mine all he wants, I will always love him."

"OUT, get out right now." My mum hisses at her.

"Shelia, this has gone on long enough… I don't know why you hate Bebe so much but they seemed to be in love." Dad says.

"Teenagers don't know what love is." My mum replies angrily.

"Mum… Bebe is kind of cool. I mean she is hot and Kyle is lucky to have her instead of some ugly Jewish chick." Ike says with a smile. Everyone is looking at him with shock.

"I'm grounded aren't I?" He asked annoyed. Ike might be a genius and stuff but he doesn't have much common sense.

"Young man, your grounded for the rest of the year… get to your room now." Mum says.

"No Ike, your not grounded. Shelia… I don't know why you hate Bebe… you even said your self that you and her mother were good friends once." Dad says. Ike looks confused on what to do. My mum doesn't say anything more; she gets up and goes into her bedroom.

"This was a bad idea, I'm so sorry Kyle, Ike, Mr Broflowski." Bebe said.

"Don't worry about it," Ike sad with a goofy grin.

"You really think Jewish girls are ugly?" Dad asked.

"No… not really, I mean girls are just girls not matter what they are… except for transvestites." Ike said with a grin but no one was laughing. That was a horrible dinner and I don't know why mum hates Bebe so much, it doesn't make any sense to me. Suddenly the home phone rings and I'm forced to answer it as no one else gets up.

"Hi…" I say.

"Hey Kyle, I been trying to get a hold of Cartman and Butters… I have no idea where they are." Stan says.

"Butters and the mole are captured… I got a call… they say we are next. I don't know about Cartman…" I say. I hope they haven't attacked Cartman…

"Dude, I'll call the hospital to see if Cartman was sent there later… you say the mole is captured?" Stan asked.

"Yeah…"

"That's going to totally piss off Kenny."

"I know dude," My mum suddenly walks back into the room.

"Dude… I got to go now, talk to you tomorrow." Bebe starts clearing up the table, my mum does nothing but watch her.

"You okay Shelia?" Dad asked but mum didn't respond. I have no idea what is going on with her…

"Maybe I should leave… I liked the food, uhh thanks for having me over… I'll see you tomorrow Kyle," Bebe said almost running out of the house.

"Mum why don't you like Bebe… she is really nice…" I ask but she just blankly stares. I know a lot of adults have their stupid moments in this town but I didn't think my mum would have one.

**Stan**

"His mother?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm afraid there are two other victims, Clyde Donovan and Token Black. I have no idea what is going on and I don't think Officer Barbardy does either…" The nurse explained, it was Bebe's older sister Alex.

"Well Alex… can you just give me a call if anyone else is attacked."

"Sure. Look after yourself Stanley and be careful."

"Dude its Stan."

"Good night Stanley." I can hear her giggling on the other end.

"Night… Alexandra," I say.

"Fine, STAN!!" She says hanging up.

"What's wrong with you?" Dad asks as I walk into the room. The rest of the family were watching T.V. except for Grandpa who was looking for a gun to shoot himself with.

"Some stupid turd is beating up all of his friends."

"What?" Mum asked as I'm forced to explain it to the rest of my family.

"Billy, you find that little packer and you give em a good old tanning." Grandpa says. After years of telling Grandpa that my name wasn't Billy I had given up.

"Wow, if I wasn't drunk I would do something about it." Dad said uninterested. My mum put her arms around me.

"If someone puts their hands on you then I'll smash those turds. Hurting you is my job." Shelly asked. I have to admit Shelly isn't the best sister in the world, probably near the other end on the list but when I'm in danger she always sticks up for me.

"Thanks Shelly," I say with a smile.

"SHUT UP TURD!!' She says punching me in the arm.

"OW!!"

"I said shut up Turd."

**Kenny**

A lot of people were wagging today which is annoying because I have no idea who has been attacked and who hasn't.

"It's not the mole…" Wendy says dully. Me and her believed it was him and I have a bad feeling that he is still some how behind it but I let it go.

"Kenny, Wendy!!" Stan and Kyle say running to us.

"What happened?" Kyle was in tears. I have no idea what happened but it has to be something bad.

"Ike and Bebe have been attacked." Stan says putting his arms around Kyle.

"What?" Wendy said shocked.

"And then there is this." Stan says handing me a piece of paper.

_You have been guessing who I am going to attack but I'll tell you. I am going to attack the most people who are most dear to you. Kyle I have already taken care of Ike and Bebe. Cartman I have taken care of your mother. Stan, I'm not going to attack Wendy, I'm going to kill her slowly. Slow, brutal torture for her I'm afraid. Kenny I have watched you very closely and I have found it hard to find the person you love the most since he is already dead. Heidi and Kevin are next I'm afraid._

"That son of a bitch!!" I say annoyed.

"Maybe we should go to the cops, it might be best if we have some help." Stan said.

"Definitely…" Wendy said afraid.

-

"I don't know why you made me come, I'll beat the shit out of any turds who want to mess with me." Kevin said, a trait he has learnt off of Shelly.

"What can I do for you kids?" Officer Barbardy asked. I gave him the two notes and explained what was going on. I had an arm around Heidi afraid that she might be next.

"You kids have been watching too much CSI, I haven't heard any calls about people being attacked."

"You haven't?" Kyle asked shock although it doesn't surprise me. Our police force lacks brains.

"You got to help… I don't want Heidi, Kevin or Wendy to get attacked." I say.

"Fine, I'll sell you each a gun." I roll my eyes, why did we even bother? We walk out of the department and start heading home a little disheartened.

"See you guys tomorrow," Wendy said. Stan and Kyle followed her. All that was left was me, Heidi and Kevin.

"Dude, what are we going to do?" I ask staring at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys." Kevin said. We started walking home when we heard footsteps.

"Stop right there," Two masked teenagers said. They had hockey masks on and in their hands they had chains.

"Run!!" Kevin said to me and Heidi. One of the teenagers swings his chain at me but I dodge.

"Heidi run," I say as the other swings his fist at me. I dodge it.

"If you love me, run." I yell at her, she turns around and runs.

"Get her," One of the masked man said as he swings a chain at Kevin. He got hit… the masked teenager kicked Kevin in the head and he fell. They both pushed me and started running…

"Wait!!" I scream getting up and running after them. Heidi was a surprisingly fast runner, I guess she has nice long legs. Heidi ran into Bebe's house, although only her mother was home.

"Dude, we got to get out of here." One of the masked men says and the other nods as they run off. They had completely forgotten about me and I followed them quietly. They lead me to an abandon warehouse near Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"So good of you to come." I turn around and see someone I haven't seen for a while.

"YOU!!" I say staring at him. Now it made sense, he was after us for revenge. Something that happened to him years ago happened because of us and now he wants to make us pay. Why didn't we just come clean the first time this happened?


	18. Revenge of the bully

Heidi

**Heidi**

"You guys…." I say running to Wendy and Stan. I was crying pretty badly and they looked at each other and put on an it-happened-again face.

"Kenny, Kevin… they don't know where Kenny is." I say crying as Wendy put her arms around me in an attempt to calm me down. I have always looked at Wendy as an older sister, she has taught me so much and helped me a lot.

"Wendy, we got to hide you…" Stan says.

"I don't want to hide… they have done too much damage, I want to find out why they are doing this to us." Wendy said.

"I want revenge." I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well fine but I don't want to see you out of my sight. I swear to God if they hurt you I'll kill them." Stan said angrily.

"Awh honey, don't say that… I don't want you to go to jail." Wendy said taking off Stan's puff ball hat.

"Hey give that back," Stan said as Wendy ran off. Stan chased her, this isn't the time for fun and games. Don't they realise how serious this is?

"Hi Heidi, I'm so glad I could catch you." I turn around to see one of the teenagers from last night.

"STAN!!" I say running after them. The masked boy chases me with a murderous look in his eye.

"STAN!! WENDY!!" I scream and they turn around. Thank god they saw me and started running towards me. A few metres before I reach them I slip on a rock I didn't see.

"Heidi, did you think you could out run me?" The boy takes of his mask and reveals who he is.

"You… but why?" I get a hard kick to the head and I black out.

**Wendy**

"Damien…?" I say looking at him for the first time in years. Why would he want revenge on us? We haven't done anything to him, we haven't seen him in years.

"Why are you doing this?" Stan asked.

"It is my father's bidding, he told me to help out him." Damien said.

"Who is him?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I have no choice. My father forced me to do this," Damien said running off. I quickly call an ambulance for Heidi and call the police saying Heidi has been attacked. As usual the police say there is nothing funny going on and that we have been watching too much T.V.

-

Stan, Kyle and I had all decided to go to Cartman's because we haven't seen him in so long. For some reason Kyle and Stan had a key to his house and we entered it.

"Cartman, you home?" Kyle asked.

"Go away you guys," We hear from the room. He didn't scream like he usually does, it was more of a weak sad voice.

"Dude…." Stan said as we walked into the room.

"Cartman…" I say shocked. He was tightly gripping his Clyde frog and looked so depressed. On his table were empty bottles of sleeping pills. I have no idea why he still has Clyde frog or bottles of sleeping pills.

"Where did you get these?" I ask, there were so many bottles… he could have died.

"Kenny, don't worry… I don't have any left so go away." Kyle puts his arms around Cartman.

"I know it hurts but we can't lock ourselves in our room and put a stop to our lives. We need to find out who is doing this and kick their ass." Kyle said.

"My best friend and my mum…Let go of me Jew." Cartman said pushing Kyle off of him.

"Well they beat up my brother and my girlfriend." Kyle replied.

"I know… this sucks you guys," I agree with Cartman for once.

**Kenny**

"Just take your punishment, you deserve it." He says.

"Trent… we didn't do anything this bad too you." I reply.

"Didn't you? I have been locked away since Kindergarten. You have all lived normal fun lives while I have been slowly decaying in prison walls. Every day my hate for you grew," He says in a low monotone redneck voice.

"Don't you see what your doing is wrong. I apologise for what we did in Kindergarten, we shouldn't have played fireman but when this is all over you are going to return to jail and it's going to be for a while."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't care… I just want to hurt you, you took away my education, my future… I live a shallow life and it's all your fault." He says punching me hard in the stomach. He has really gotten a lot stronger but that doesn't surprise me since all prisoners do in jail is lift weights so when they get out they can cause more crimes much better.

"Just take your punishment." He said as I got to my feet. Maybe I deserve this, what were we thinking? I get on my knees and close my eyes.

"Have your retribution but please don't hurt any more people. It was my fault, I told them to lie." That was a lie, it wasn't my fault it was all of ours. I open my eyes to see him sitting down next to me. I could take him out right now but that would be plain stupid.

"Listen Kenny, in pre school I liked you more than the other guys. You and I are much the same. I'll let you go but only if you help me."

"What? I'm not going to beat up people." I say.

"No, I want you to give this to my mother." He said handing me a present. I was shocked. I never knew Trent had any compassion for anyone.

"You got to let Butters go and maybe the mole…" I say holding the present and standing up.

"You got to realise I still need my retribution, the 5 of you made me live a loveless life." Trent said getting up.

"You have already done a lot. You took out innocent class mates, friends and family."

"I was innocent too you know," Trent said.

"I know but we have all suffered so much, if you finish this right now I promise I won't tell it was you to anyone." I said.

"Kenny I have hurt Kyle, Cartman, Butters and you… I just need to do Stan and it will be over."

"You said you were going to kill Wendy…" I say.

"I won't, I have watched that bitch for the past 2 years along with the rest of you and I have come to realise she isn't really that bad." Trent said.

"You can't hurt Wendy, take Shelly instead." I suggest.

"I have too finish off my plan… Stan needs to suffer too."

"He already has, Tweak, Craig, Butters… Me. He probably thinks I been kidnapped too."

"Fine, I'll let Stan go… Butters and The mole are going to be freed as well."

"No… you can keep the mole, really."

"No way man, that little bitch is annoying. All he does is swear at God all day." Trent says walking away.

"Wait, why don't you give this too your mum yourself?" I ask.

"She hates me," Trent said putting on a hockey mask that I didn't see lying around the ground. He walks back into the abandoned warehouse, I don't know if he is going to release Butters or not but I decide to go to his house. It had been over a decade since I was last here. I knock on the door, drop the present and run. Hiding behind a bush I see his mother pop up and pick up the gift.

"Trent?" His mother said. She was a rather rough looking lady, had a cigarette in her mouth and observed the card. She had scars all over his face, her hair was a mess and she had wine stains all over her clothes.

"HEY TRENT, FUCK YOU!!" His mother screamed dropping the present and crushing it with her foot. I always wondered why Trent was such a bad kid when I was little, now I know it's because he never had the love of his mother. I kind of feel sorry for him now and on top of all that we made him go to prison.


	19. Why mum, why?

A/N: I know in one chapter I had Bebe's problems with Kyle's mother as a subplot (well sort of) but I wanted to finish off why Kyle's mum hates Bebe

A/N: I know in one chapter I had Bebe's problems with Kyle's mother as a subplot (well sort of) but I wanted to finish off why Kyle's mum hates Bebe.

**Bebe**

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mum asked as she starts messing with my hair.

"It's just Kyle's mum, I don't know why she hates me."

"Cause she is a useless, unforgiving Jew," My mum said.

"Mum!! That's mean," I say, I never heard my mother speak about someone like that.

"Well, let's just say Kyle is a lot nicer than his mother."

"What do you mean? Kyle's dad said you two used to be friends what happened?" I ask but she doesn't respond.

"Mum, how come your not friends anymore?" I ask again.

"We just aren't sweetie, get to sleep now." She says.

**Kyle**

It had been a month since the last attack and Kenny said there wasn't going to be any more but it didn't say why. He didn't even tell us who was behind it but I know the asshole knows. Everyone that was injured is better now, Tweek still has a few scars since he got beaten up pretty badly but he is getting better.

"Kyle, you want to know why mum hates Bebe don't you." Ike asked.

"Of cause dude," I say.

"Well… Dad doesn't know because he met mum in university. But I know one person that might." He said.

"I'm listening,"

"Kenny's mum, I know Bebe's mum and her are quiet close so I'm sure she must know…"

"Yeah, your right… why didn't I think of that before?" I ask patting Ike on the head.

"Stop it asshole," Ike says annoyed. I get up and start walking to Kenny's house; I need to figure this out right now. I want to know what happened between Bebe's mum and mine. It must have something to do with why my mum hates Bebe.

"Oh hello Kyle, my little Kenny is just studying." I almost laugh when I hear that. Kenny studying?

"No I wanted to talk to you Ms McCormick."

"Sure, come in." She said.

"You want some tea or something?" She asked as I sat down on the couch.

"No, I want to know about my mum and Bebe's mum. They used to be friends, right?" I ask.

"Oh… I'm guessing your mum doesn't like Bebe much."

"Yea she hates Bebe for no reason." I say.

"Well I don't know that much about it myself. I know that your mum used to be best friends with her. That's when Jimbo came into the picture."

"Stan's uncle?"

"Yup. Well your mum and Jimbo were dating, it's funny cause she was such a strong believer in her faith and Jimbo was more… well non religious I guess. Anyways one night Bebe's mum and Jimbo got really drunk at a party at your mum's house. Your mother walked in on them having sex on your grandparent's bed." She said.

"WHAT?" That explains a lot. Mum thinks Bebe is like her mother, a whore. But she was drunk.

"Well did she ever apologise?"

"Yes, she did and so did Jimbo but your mum didn't want anything more to do with them." She said.

"Oh hey dude, what are you doing over here?" Kenny asked.

"He just had some questions honey, you done with your physics assignment?" Kenny's mum said.

"Yeah, I'm done. Kyle…Bebe called, she wanted to know why your phone was disconnected."

"Mum smashed the phone last night when I tried to call Bebe…" I answer.

"Wow your mum's a bitch." Kenny said with a smile.

"Kenny, that's not nice… apologise." Kenny's mum said.

"I'm sorry, damn it mum… dad would have been okay with it." Suddenly there is an awkward silence.

"Do you think my mum can ever accept Bebe isn't like her mother?" I ask.

"Sure, get her high and she won't care." Kenny said with a smirk.

"Kyle, maybe your mother will get over it. If it is love you and Bebe share then it shouldn't matter if your mother accepts her or not." Kenny's mum said.

"True, but it would be so much better if she did." I say getting up and leaving.

"Trent… woah dude… I'm sorry about kindergarten." I say as Trent starts walking towards me.

"Hey Kyle, Kenny you ready to go bowling?"

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Oh Kyle, you might remember Trent from Kindergarten," Kenny said with a smile.

"Wait a second… Kenny isn't telling us who were attacking our friends, protecting the perpetrator and you're suddenly going bowling with Kenny. You must be behind those attacks."

"Wow, Jews aren't dumb after all." Trent said with a grin and I punched him. Kenny restrained me from continuing.

"How can you be friends with him? After he has done all this damage?" I ask.

"Kyle, I'm really, really sorry but you guys made me spend time in a dirty little cell." He said.

"Fine, but screw you asshole." I say breaking Kenny's grip and walking away. On the way back I saw Bebe walking to my home.

"Hey Bee!!" I scream out as I start running to her.

"There you are," She said with a smile as I put my arms around her.

"You look angry, I didn't do something wrong did I?"

"No, No… it's something else, anyways I know why my mum doesn't like you."

"You mean hates me." I explain to her what Kenny's mum said and that Kenny is friends with Trent Boyette, the boy who was behind the attacks.

"Wait my mum slept with her best friend's boy friend? That isn't cool."

"Damn right it's not _cool_!!" My mum said. How long had she been standing there?

"Who told you Kyle?" Mum asked.

"Mum… Bebe isn't like her mother, just because Bebe's mum did something bad doesn't mean Bebe will…" I say.

"Only time will tell, you want to come over for diner Bebe?" Mum asked in a much calmer, nicer voice.

"Sure Mrs Broflowski."

"You only have one chance, do anything wrong and I will make you curse the day you were born." Mum said entering the house.

"You know the scariest part about that is she has the power to make you curse the day you were born." I say. I turn to look at Bebe who was jumping up and down.

"This is great, I have waited for this day for so many months. Awh Kyle I love you so much, let's get married." I wasn't obviously going to even consider that. When Bebe is happy, she is happy and gets really random.

"Calm down." I say putting my arms around her. I give her a kiss, my tongue dancing in her mouth and loving every drop of her sweet saliva.

"Kyle?" She says after we are both out of breathe.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good kisser." She says and I blush a little.

"Stop making out on the lawn, people are watching." Ike says opening the door.

A/N: I know I didn't explain exactly why Shelia gave Bebe once chance but let's just say she has come to terms with accepting her since she hasn't done anything wrong… yet!!


	20. A special day

Ike

**Ike**

"Happy birthday dude," Kyle said. I was finally a teenager and I was ready to be ruled by a corrupt society that demands conformity in some way.

"Dude, I didn't want a birthday party with hats and crap like that." I say as I walk down into the kitchen and observe all the hard work mum has done. Its weird Kenny's mum and my mum hardly ever speak but every year they both have a birthday party for me and Katie. It's strange to be honest.

"I know, you been saying that for the last three years but its mum. You're still a little baby to her." He said with a smile.

"Guess so," We had breakfast, a deliciously cooked breakfast by Kyle. I always though Mum was the best cook ever but Kyle isn't far behind.

Soon all our friends and family arrived for the party, although thankfully no one noticed the party hats. I mean really, what in Abraham's name was she thinking?

"Hello cousin Ike, I got you a sweater. I hope you like it I saw a sale down in Briscoe and I thought I would pick it up for you. I know the fabric is a little thick but I hope you like it." Cousin Kyle, the lamest person I probably know, said.

"Oh, thanks dude."

"My god is it cold in here? I mean I know we are in the mountains but do we have to freeze to death." I walk away from him not wanting to hear his whiney voice any more.

"Hey Katie, happy birthday I guess… even though it was like a week ago." I say with a grin.

"Yeah you too, why did your mum get party hats?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I say sitting down next to her.

"Dude!! Ike, this cake kicks ass dude!!" Cartman said running up to me.

"Oh and happy birthday you two," He said with a smile, his lips covers in chocolate. He runs off to the cake before we get a chance to say thanks.

"This sucks you know, every year it's the same shit. We both have a birthday party and no one really gives a fuck about us." She said.

"True, want to open our presents?" I say ignoring what she was trying to say.

"Yeah why not?" Kyle had gotten me the new Terrance and Philip game for my PS3. Cartman had gotten me a book about World War 2, got to throw that into the fire after the party. Stan and Kenny had put money together to get me the limited edition Terrance and Philip 5 DVD with 21 hours of extra footage.

"What did you get?" I ask her.

"Kenny got me a kitten but its at home, Kevin got me Paramore's new CD and Mum got me a book about how to stop suicide for some reason." I guess she doesn't know every teenager has a random phrase where they are depressed. I mean look at all those emos with funny hair that like to cut them selves.

"Hey Ike, I forgot to give this to you." Bebe said giving me an envelope. Damn it, I don't like presents but you can't just write a card.

"Open it," She said with a smile. I open the card and out fell five 100 bill.

"Dude!! I love you!!" I say putting my arms around her.

"But where did you get this much money?" Katie asked.

"I whored my self." She said with a laugh.

"No really, where did you get this much money?" I ask. I never seen Kyle with 500 before.

"Well Chef hired me as a waiter at… the restaurant of love, god damn that's cheesy. He hired me straight after I got out of hospital because I badly wanted to get some money." She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Dude, let's ditch this party."

"But it's our party."

"I know. Every time Stan or Kenny has a party they end up ditching it despise it being fun, well our party sucks so let's ditch."

"You follow your brother too closely." She said with a smile as we walked out.

"Here," I say handing her 200 once we are walking across the streets.

"Wow are you sure?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

**Randy**

"Randy, are you going to pick up Stan from Ike's birthday party or what?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah later, it's only 7 right now… Honey I got to go now," I say grabbing my keys.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a little personal," I say dully.

"Are you going to a strip club?" She asked angrily.

"No, of cause not… nothing sick like that. I'm just visiting a friend," I say walking out of the house and getting into my car. I'm just visiting a very good friend of mine. I stop at the cemetery and get out with two bottles of beer.

"Here you go dude," I say opening a bottle and pouring it on his grave.

"You know, when we were little you used to die all the time. You were like Kenny and I just don't understand why you can't return now…" I say whipping the tears from my eyes.

"You little girl is all grown up now. Kevin is 22 and he has finally gotten the money need to go to university. Kenny is nearly 17 now and he misses you so much." I say crying, I know Stuart hates it when I cry but I can't stop the tears from coming out.

"Hey Randy," Gerald said putting a hand on my shoulder. Two grown men were sitting on dirty and crying.

"You know he is probably looking down on us right now." Gerald said.

"Yeah, Hey man, how you doing?" I ask waving at the sky. It was comforting to think he was up in heaven looking down on us.

"I'm fine how are you guys?" My heart stopped beating when I heard his voice. Me and Gerald turned around and a few feet from us there he was standing.

"Aw Stewie, man I missed you!!" Gerald says embracing him.

"I missed you too Ger bear." He said with a smirk.

"I told you not to call me that son of a bitch!" Gerald replied.

"Are you back for good?" I ask embracing him myself.

"God damn it, did you guys turn gay when I left?" He asked pushing me off.

"Jesus said that I could come back for a few months because I have helped him out a lot lately." Stuart said with a smirk.

"Sweet man," I say with a smirk.

"I know, want to go have a few drinks at my place and scare all the people at our children's party?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah," Me and Stuart replied in unison.

A/N: I thought know this chapter is in some what a different style and mainly its writing one of the now grown up 3rd/4th grade but it's South Park X not Kyle and Stan X or Wendy and Heidi X. To be honest I had actually written another chapter instead last night but I realised that Wendy trying Marijuana for the first time is kind of lame. But I still included Randy in this chapter but in a much more important way.


	21. A secret cult and Canadians invading

Kenny

**Terrance**

"Hey Philip, these Nazi's sure do suck." I say. Philip and I were just recording our new movie, Chemical Warfare. Our Asses of Fire 1-5 were big hits but we decided to movie away from our normal style and do a bit of experimenting. We even won an emmy for our Asses of fire 3's theme song Smells like a fart.

"I know Terrance, I hope we don't die." I fart and we both start laughing.

"That's it Philip, we can use our own chemical warfare." I say as a fart again and we start laughing.

"Ok… cut!!" The director says.

"Well Philip how about we get some food."

"I'm totally starving, I hope we don't die." Philip replies. We walk off the set and start walking to McDonalds since Canadian food is totally gay.

"Can I have Kraft diner??" I ask.

"Sorry my boys, this is McDonalds!!"

"Don't call us your boys, buddy!!" Philip says.

"Well don't call me your buddy I'm not your buddy, guy."

"Don't call him guy, he is not your guy!!" I ask. We decide to walk to my house and as I walk in I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, this is Steven Abootman, former leader of the W.G.A,"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy with the funny head." I say as Philip walks into the kitchen and starts cooking up some good old Kraft dinner.

"Well look, I just been appointed as head of your talent agency."

"I'm in a talent agency?" I ask confused.

"Shut up you, look I got some work for you boys."

"Well we aren't interested, we are shooting a movie." I say a little annoyed.

"I know that but you need to get down to South Park. You two are booked for a live show."

"A live show? I don't know about that, let me ask Philip." I put down the phone.

"Philip, some smelly person wants us to do a live show in South Park." I say.

"You mean that town were we became friends again?" He farts, we laugh and I nod.

"Sure, a live show in South Park with those 4 boys that helped us so much. What were there names?" Philip asked.

"Uhh… Carl, Steve, Erection and Kennedy I think." I reply.

"Kennedy?" He asks as I pick up the phone.

"We will do it but how much do we get?"

"5,"

"WHAT?" I scream.

"Philip, Philip… he is giving us 5!" I scream.

"Wow, that's the most money we have earned in nearly 3 years." He said excited.

**Ike**

"OH MY GOD TERRANCE AND PHILIP ARE COMING TO SOUTH PARK." I scream at Kyle.

"I know, calm down dude." Kyle said as he and Bebe were randomly flipping through some channels. It's weird that they are doing this now, I don't know why mum changed her mind but if this was a few months ago Bebe's head would have been ripped off by my mum.

"Calm down? How can I not be excited? They are the coolest people that like ever lived." I reply with a smile.

"So what are we going to tell mum?" Kyle asked turning a little bit more serious. I didn't know what I was going to tell mum.

"Well we can get Stan's dad to say that he took us to the museum or something, I dunno." I reply.

"Well she won't believe that. Would you believe Stan's dad in a museum?" Bebe asked.

"He is a geologist so he must have done something boring." I reply.

"It's South Park, to be a geologist you need to past primary school." Kyle replied with a lie.

"Meh… Look I'm sure everything will go fine, we will think of something by the time they come here." I say knowing Stan's dad is totally trust worthy. He will drop us off at the show and go have a few beers. If my dad isn't in the bar with him I think we should be all sweet but if he is hopefully he will be to drunk to remember.

**Kenny**

Katie, Ike and I were sitting on in my room. They had decided to leave the party cause it was lame, I had decided to leave the party because the mole had showed up. I mean what the fuck? No one called him, how did he even know we were having a birthday party? Kyle's mum is so nice, allowing murderous villains into her home.

Suddenly the door bursts open and I see a man I longed to see for so many years. Illusions of his death clouded my mind but this can't be real. I can't believe what I see… my dad walked into my bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

"DAD!!" Me and Katie said as we ran to him.

"But how?" Ike asked confused.

"Don't think Kenny is the only McCormick that can die and come back." My dad said patting my head. I never understood why kids were so happy to see a father that walked out on them like a decade before but now I understand how it feels to see your father after such a long time.

"I smell laughter and gin, I reek of love." My mum said running into the room. No one understands what my mum is talking about. She had been drinking so yeah….

"There you are honey," Dad said giving mum a kiss who suddenly fainted. Alcoholism is a problem everyone in my family has had.

**Stan**

Mysteries provoking illusions. I can't believe Wendy and Kenny have convinced me that in our school there might be a dark minded gang leader. I must find out all I can before it's too late. Okay maybe me and Kyle are a little high but just because we are paranoid don't mean they aren't after us.

"I don't know why Trent has suddenly become nice." Kyle said to me as we walked down a grey footpath, lightly dazed in ever dripping liquid from the heaven above.

"I know it's got to do with Kenny. He has to be working with the mole," I say as we walk under Kyle's umbrella towards the mole's gang location. So those demons are still in a gang. I could only recognise a few of them but Trent was no where to be seen.

A few windows around the abandon warehouse were open, me and Kyle founded our way to one of them to hear what they were saying.

"You know guys, I have been thinking that perhaps its time to stop being so mean and start doing nice things for society." Me and Kyle exchanged shocked glances before holding our laughter in. The Mole said something so lame that the rest of his gang members were giving him awkward glances.

"Ah The mole sir, are you okay?" An undeniable voice from the Scotch family. A short blonde hair boy with a female voice that was always super cool to us. Gin Scotch, or as we call him Butters Jnr, was a member of his gang. He is only 8 and already working against us.

"I'm bullshitting you Professor Chaos, Jesus fucking Christ Gin. We have got an insider working on Kenny. We have someone getting information on Butters too, Gin of cause. But now what are we going to do with the remaining three?" Me and Kyle knew he was referring to us and Cartman.

"It's a little harder to get information on those 3. They are more secretive and mysterious." Gin said. That's bullshit, we aren't more secretive or mysterious than anyone else in town, in fact the polar opposite is more of the truth. What the fuck is going on here?

"Don't worry we will get what we need on them," A voice I can identify as Senator McCain.

"Oh shit the republicans are out to kill us!!" I whisper to Kyle.

"Oh I see you're the new guy aren't you?" The mole asked.

"Yes I am," John McCain a.k.a Bush replica replied.

"Well it's time for the initiation," Me and Kyle must be really stoned to hear that, but both of us heard it.

"Initiation? What are they? Some kind of stupid cult?" Kyle asked.

"Ok, now that's got it, oh yeah!!" Me and Kyle didn't heard what the ritual was but we could hear McCain screaming that out. We both take a glance to see him masturbating with the rest of the gang surrounding him.

"Eww, sick… Did you see George Bush and his father? Eww Gross," Kyle said.

"Now the initiation is over, we have all seen you release your hot conservatism man chowder in front of us. Welcome to the Gay Oppressors aka Republicans. We have since the dawn of man smashed the stones of ignorance and now you are our brother." George Bush Snr said. It's apparent we aren't stalking the mole's gang but something else. These aren't the French Gothic Inc or FGI but a completely new weird faction.

"Now let our time start, our reign will be filled with blood, death will be hunting man faster than the speed of light. Plagues of extremely un-sexy bad things will be unleashed on like all the people and stuff. HEH-HEH-HEH!!" George Bush said.

"Woah those Republicans are insane." I say and Kyle nods his head.

A/N: Ok I know Stan's POV is weird and its like three POVs that aren't link and seem to be unrelated. Who said they aren't?


	22. Let's get political!

Philip

**Philip**

"Terrance, we are nearly there." I say to my best friend who blanks stares at the ground.

"I really wished that they would have given us plane tickets instead of roller skates, wasn't that the deal?" Terrance asked sort of annoyed.

"Don't worry about it buddy, we are getting 5 to ourselves plus all this fresh air is good." I let out a loud, smelly fart.

"I guess fresh farts are better." Terrance says with a cheeky grin as he lets out a fart. There it was in the distances, a land covered in white sheets of heavenly snow. The mountains of Colorado were amazing, it reminds me of my homeland except we have Canadian mountains.

"Oh my God, it's you… Holy shit, wait till I tell my friends about you." A little kid said in the distance, at first I was hoping that he was talking about us but he runs into the arms of the teacher of the year, Mr Douche.

"Remember the good old days when children used to value their television and we entertainers were systemically killing the need for critical thought in society. When people used to look up to all us actors and comedians and people would just sit down in front of the TV and endless stare at the mindless, soothing programmes." I say to Terrance, who is watching the kid very closely.

"Kids used to respect us like that before, we were once the most beloved Canadians but these days it's almost as if having fun isn't important anymore. We were teachers and philosophers as well, without us… a lot of people wouldn't have understood the satirical value of farts. Now this generation is nothing but a bunch of programmed robots, useless banks of information while their soul is blackening with intellectual freedom." Terrance replied.

"Sure does suck," I say as I squeeze out a runny fart.

"HAHAHAHA you farted," Terrance said before letting off his own stink bombs.

"Their they are!!" A group of FBI officials looking directly at me and Terrance appear out of no where. At first I assumed they were fans but then I forgot after running out of creative ideas and having to run reruns in order to have an income we got no fans.

"Hey!! What… What are you doing?" Terrance said as he was handcuffed, I was soon to be handcuffed as well.

"Under the Federal government, you are under arrest for being… super lame!!"

"SUPER LAME?" Terrance said.

"FEDERAL GOVERNMENT?" I ask.

"Yeah your super lame so we are like going to lock you in a dirty little cell… and you only get 23.4 hours of TV a day."

"NO!!" Terrance and I scream in unison while farting. Suddenly everyone was laughing, the walking observers, the FBI and of cause, me and Terrance.

"That's was like super funny, seriously you do should like write new material. It's such a shame to watch professors and intellectuals gain so much respect while our comedians are left in search of a capitalist's remedy." The FBI agent says as he sprays some kind of gas at Terrance and I, soon I feel tired.

**Kenny**

_10,000 shall march strong as we consolidate our place in the sun. Only we shall enter everlasting peace, all others must perish._

"Kenny, wake up!!" My dad, said awaking me from my dream… what kind of dream was that? Was it some kind of nightmare or something…?

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask tiredly as I open the curtains, the sun was only half raised but the scorching waves already filled my room.

"Your friends are here… and they seem kind of freaked out about something," Dad's breath already smelt like whiskey, it was apparent that him and mum had been drinking all night. Finding my way down the stairs, I see the lounge filled with empty whiskey bottles and three very anxious looking friends.

"Dude, you won't believe this but me and Stan saw this secret cult thing that was like filed with Republicans. Gin and the Mole were apart of it and John McCain jacked off in front of the cult in some kind of strange provocation for the cult." Kyle said in a frantic and uneasy manner.

"Umm and you say I shouldn't touch the drugs," I reply wiping the last of the sandman's dust from my eyes.

"No, this really happened… and we were only a little high… dude, why would me and Kyle have the same trip?" Stan questioned, that's kind of a good point.

"So… you guys got your tickets to Terrance and Philip?" Cartman said uninterested in the whole Republican cult thing.

"This is serious fat ass, I think the conservatists are trying to take to take over the world with fascism that only existed in Germany when our people were nearly wiped out. What if they try to finish us off? I mean Jews were never popular." Kyle said, he was definitely paranoid now. I think the drugs are effecting him more than I have ever been affected by them and I guess I need to be there for him like he has been there for me. I don't want to feed into his insanity but for now I guess I have to, only if too show him reality again.

"Ok dude, so what do you think we should do?" I ask Kyle who was pacing around my room in a nervous state.

"Wait… what's the one thing Republicans are afraid of?" Stan asked having an idea.

"Communist?" Cartman replied.

"No, well yeah… but what we need to do is get help from the liberals… from the Democratic Party…" Stan said, he obviously needs help as well. I never thought the tables would turn like this; two good friends that tried to save me have burnt out themselves.

"You mean Barrack Obama?" Kyle asked. I think they are too spaced too know that Obama is coming too South Park next week as a part of his rally. I don't want to go to that, I don't like politics mainly because politicians stuff it up.

"Stuff him, McCain is better cause we need someone that knows what's he doing. McCain is a war veteran you know, he fought for us in Vietnam." Cartman said.

"What does fighting in Vietnam and being a politician have in common? Plus, the commies like wasted us anyways… John McCain fought in a war we lost… but we didn't lose because we didn't declare war on Vietnam." I reply, although politics is gay and all… McCain sucks more monkey balls than anyone else except perhaps President Bush.

"I know, we are super awesome!" Cartman replied.

"Look guys, that's not the point… the point is… if republicans have some kind of evil cult, maybe the liberals will too…" Kyle says.

"Except Liberals aren't evil, they are pussies." Cartman states firmly. Suddenly a brick is thrown through the window, attached to it was a letter… wow what a cliché. I picked the brick up, and read the letter out loud.

_Left wing is broken, we must fly on the right. Cause they right wing is super sexy and awesome and everyone should give a dollar to everyone that is a Republican. We are going to kill you, cause your like super lame. _

_Rainbows, love and sunshiny kisses from John McCain._

_P.S… vote for me, I'm the guy that's going to win the election. Seriously, I would pay you with your darkest fantasies if you just vote for me._

"Kenny, read it properly!!" Stan said grabbing the letter from me. He looked as stunned as the rest of the group.

"Umm okay, yeah…" Kyle said unable to find any words.

"Dude, dude, dude…." Stan said so shocked at the letter.

"I think the letter's cool." Cartman said with a smirk.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? That guy's somehow a candidate for the presidency of USA." Kyle said confused.

"Dude, it's the USA… of cause." I reply with a smile.

"Well, he is still one of the smartest politicians around." Stan replied. I guess they weren't lying, I don't want to get messed up in this whole political crap. Who really cares anyways? The way I see it is that the more you get on the left wing the more you suck, the more you get on the right wing… the more you suck. Why not just governor countries with liberal conservatism and make it a dictatorship so anti-liberals and anti-conservatist can be dealt with in a pot of lava. God damn it, politics sucks but I guess we have to go to the Obama rally now.


	23. But I'm black!

Barrack Obama stood tall, he was a man of great wisdom and youth

_Barrack Obama stood tall, he was a man of great wisdom and youth. A man that had stood strong and defeated the worst of enemies, such as Hill-dog, the evil fire monkey from hell._

"_Hello, I'm Barrack Obama… I'm black, so vote for me." He said to the south park hippie liberals._

"_DUDE!! HE'S BLACK…. WHOOOOOO!!" A stoned hippie screamed._

**Stan**

I can't believe it! Barrack Obama, in our very own South Park and I was watching him. It was sort of annoying to be near so many hippies and pussies but it was cool to see the best presidential candidate in person. The speech was over, now me, Kyle and Kenny followed him. Cartman didn't want to come because of his hate of hippies and liberals. He isn't too fond of pussies either.

"Mr Obama, we need to talk to you right now." Kyle said as we ran to catch up with the very handsome nigger.

"Hello children," He said that in a way that reminded me of Chef, do all black people say that? I don't want to be a racist but I don't know too many African-Americas. Token is one I suppose but he acts just like… well a teenager.

"Sir, we need your help." Kenny said.

"Oh I get it, I say yes and then u ask if I can polish your shoes. It's old you little crackers racists, and its not even… that funny." Obama said as he fell to his knees and started crying.

"No… Mr Obama, we don't want to uhh… ask u to polish our shoes, we just need you to like, help us defeat an evil cult of Republicans that want to take over the world and like kill us…" I say confused on how to say what I needed. This guy was one of the most respected American politicians in the world, just ignore the whole him crying thing, he is a liberal after all.

"Just cause I'm black don't mean I'm stupid. Being black is a beautiful thing, there are so many blacks in the world…in America, I just want what's best for us but you crackers keep on doing mean things." God damn it, well… he is still cooler than McCain.

"Uhh Mr Obama, it's great that I could meet you in person. We need you help in stopping the Republicans, they have sent this letter to us claiming they are wanting to kill us. They are a threat to national security and will do anything to succeed, remember Watergate?" Cartman… no way… I see him, our overweight Cartman but he couldn't have just said that.

"Let me take a look," Obama said wiping the last of his tears away.

"Woah homie, that's some 5 O shit right there. G, I don't know why these niggers keep playing with us but we got to smoke them haters." Obama said after reading the letter.

"Yes we must smoke these homies." Cartman said, wow they are both acting so out of character right now, if this was a book or a show then I think people would be like what the fuck?

**Kyle**

What the hell is going on? Cartman saved us, he convinced Obama to take us to the democrats head quarters. Well say what you want about Cartman but he always helps us out, even in the worst of times. I think he does sometimes show us he cares and all.

"Mrs Clinton, we have a national threat here," Hilary Clinton, what the hell is she still doing here? She lost already, Clinton vs Obama was more interesting and all than Obama vs McCain but she is a loser that just doesn't know when to leave.

"Oh dear, well we got to do something about it. What must we do spear chucker?" Hilary asks.

"I don't know, your only fit to cook my diner woman." Obama said. At first I wanted to stop this but I realised this is what politicians do the best, fight amongst themselves and never get anything done in the end.

"Well we could like send a thousand man army into the Republicans headquarters." Cartman said.

"Us democrats don't believe in armies. Violence is never the solution." Clinton said.

"Except to all of our problems." Cartman said but regretted it a second afterwards.

"Republican speak!! He is the enemy!!" Obama spited out vigorously.

"No… what… I don't care about politics, Liberals are way better anyways." Cartman said in a bid to defend himself.

**Ike**

No… it just can't be, I saw it with my own eyes but it's unbelievable. I ran after the van but my short little legs would only carry me as far as my Canadian body would take it.

"Terrance and Philip were just taken by the FBI!!" I say running into a police man.

"We don't care, without nuisances such as comedy I have found my life full of critical thinking and intellectual freedom. It feels so great to enjoy reading philosophy books at 3 am." The police man said as he walked away. What the fuck man? I am so lost, why would they kidnap Terrance and Philip? That makes no sense.

"Is everything okay?" I turn around to see Katie, how long has she stood there for?

"No, Terrance and Philip got kidnapped by the FBI…" I say and she gasps.

"Do you think that they did something wrong?" She asks as confused as me.

"No but everyone hates us Canadians…" I say weakly.

"Not everyone… I mean I love Terrance and Philip." Katie said awkwardly, I guess she was broken by the news or something.

"It's him!! IKE Broflowski," Someone screamed out and all of a sudden darkness consumed me. In a flash my world turned upside down and I could no longer see any of it. I was out cold, trapped in nothingness only brightened by the darkness.

A/N: I don't know what I been thinking for the last 3 chapters or so with this whole Republican vs Democrats thing, I'm not even American…. Do you like or hate it? I don't even have an opinion on it…


	24. Black power, white power, curry powder!

**A/N: Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!!! I was suppose to have done this whole part of the story before the elections but I been so busy with school. THE ELECTIONS BEING DONE, FUCKING KILLS IT!!!!**

**Kenny**

"Ok, Ok… this is bad, dude… they took my sister… they took IKE… and they took Terrance and Phillip, what do we do?" I ask. This was a huge meeting, the town of south park talking face to face with the democrats.

"I know… but has anyone else seen the new Harold and Kumar movie? That Maria chick is so hot dude," Cartman said uninterested in what was going on.

"Eric, there is more important issues to deal with here… and yeah, she is." Obama said.

"I know right, if I was les… I would totally drain her." Clinton said.

"I know, I jack off to her nearly every night." Obama replied.

"Focus guys, we need to do something about this….ratpublican problem." Kyle said. We already had a plan… we were going to infiltrate the Republican headquarters tonight and get back our friends.

All of a sudden Republicans attack, infiltrating the democratic headquarters. One comes to me… pulls a gun and… BANG!!!!

-

"What the fuck?" I awake in my bed with Heidi and Stan standing over me.

"It… it was just a dream?" I ask. How much of it was a dream? What a strange dream….

"Who won the elections?" I ask getting out of bed, both Stan and Heidi look at me with curiosity.

"Obama… why?" He asks.

"I dunno, I have this strange dream about republicans and democrats." I lamely admit.

"Why are you dreaming about hippies and rednecks?" Heidi asked confused.

"You don't choose what you dream about for fucks sake."

A/N: Fuck I'm so sorry for that. New idea, new idea… new storyline, please forgive me.

**Cartman**

The last few months have been so normal for South Park. This was the time that Stan and Kyle capitalised. Stan and Wendy are closer than ever and so are Bebe and Kyle, even Kenny and Heidi have reached a whole new level. Everyone is so busy with their relationships and crap that they forgot about me. Screw those guys anyways.

"Butters, you know… like… Kenny, Stan and Kyle… they have all kind of…. They are in relationships." I start.

"Cartman, I'm not gay…" He said annoyed.

"I didn't say you were, but you are. The point is… maybe we should look for some girls… or in your case, guys or giant bunny rabbits." I spit back at him.

"But… how do we get girls?" Butters asked confused. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean… Kyle has one and he is a fucking Jew.

"Watch," I say as I get up. Nelly, a brown haired, short little girl with a stack that has improved since 4th grade walks by.

"Hey Bitch, wanna fuck?" I ask her but in return I get a hard slap from her. Butters gets up and walks towards me and Nelly.

"Are you okay Cartman?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine… you fucking bitch… just touch my penis!!!" I get another slap.

"My dad always told me, be nice to girls, they are very sweet and caring individuals." Butters says as Nelly walks away.

"Sweet and caring? That bitch fucking slapped me… but she was suppose to, I'm just playing hard to get you know." I say with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but apparently girls are people too." Butters said.

"Girls are people? Don't kid yourself. The only thing a girl is good for is having sex." I say lamely. 

"I suppose so," Butters says twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

-

"No, that's it!!! Your out of this class Cartman!!!!" The typing teacher says angrily walking out of the room. What's his problem? I only wanted to watch some porn, I mean typing sucks and its easy. I only took this class cause… well to be honest so I could have a good GPA, I'm such a dumb ass but I wanted to take something that was easy.

"ERIC CARTMAN," Mr Darko, the new dean said. He had only been working at our school for a week but I had seen him a lot.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come with me," He said angrily dragging me to his office.

"Eric, I don't know why your not… committed to your school work. You easily have the intelligence, your top of your English class after all… but everything else, your… kind of impassionate for."

"I know, isn't that just a bitch?" I say with a laugh.

"I am giving you one more chance, I am going to put you in… Economics, you have been kicked out of so many classes its not even funny. Now, I want you to stick with economics till the end of the year or you're expelled."

"What? Economics… I don't want to take that shit, only fucking Indians and Asians take that shit." I said annoyed.

"It's the only class left for you, take Economics or find a new school." He said firmly.

"I don't like rice and I don't like curry, I don't like numbers but I don't want to find a new school." I said lamely as he printed me a new time table. I agree to take the subject and he agrees to let me stay in school. G5, god damn G block, the Asian zone. I walk out of the office, slamming the door harshly.

Fucking economics, I know nothing about economics… and why mid year, they are trying to take me out of the equation and fuck my life up. I got good grades in English, because I'm white. I can't pass anything else, I don't even know anything about fucking economics.

"Uhh… hello… I'm… a new student," I say walking into the class and take a seat at the back quickly before the teacher says something. I was sitting with Butters, we were seriously the only white people in this class. The rest were dirty, money loving Indians and ching chong people.

"Isn't this interesting, two new students, well I think you two should introduce yourself. Priya, you go first. I know your new here so uhh well just don't do anything embarrassing." The teacher said as this short, little girl stood up and walked to the front of her class. Her hair down to her waste with various highlights, sparkling hazel eyes and a very fair Indian for sure. Damn I would love to tap that but uhh its probably full of curry or something.

"Hi, uhh I'm Priya Singh. I just moved here from New York and umm I like riding horses and shopping." Her voice was very cute, but it had a slight accent to it. I'm sure I can rid that tiny bit of tribal speak out of her and make her into a person.

"Why did you pick economics?" The teacher suddenly asked.

"Because I wanna learn how to save money and about businesses and stuff." Businesses? She going to open a diary shop or something?

"Ok, and you young man?" He pointed at me, as this Priya chick sat down. God damn it, what's wrong with me? I actually think someone is really cute… and she isn't white!!!!

"Oh… yeah," I say after releasing I must have blanked out for 20 seconds or so. I get up and make my way to the front of the class. I look at unfamiliar faces, I only knew Butters in this class. These people don't know me, and maybe they shouldn't know the real me.

"Hi, I'm Eric Cartman, I just switched subjects because I love economics, I actually want to have my own business one day and I thought this would be a good way to learn the basics." Ok that sounded weak and I didn't do it too impress no cow rapist or Ho Chi Minh lovers. I just thought I should have a fresh start too… and maybe get inside the guts of this Priya chick. Do Indians like big, white American penises? Only time will tell…

A/N: Oh this is going to be fun, as an Indian if anyone is feeling offended by my racist comments against Indians… then fuck you!


	25. The Breakup

**Kenny**

"What did you want to see me about??" Cartman had called me to his house, which is strange considering that school just finished. He usually just goes home and goes to sleep after school… or so I thought.

"I… well, it's like… we're good friends and stuff… and I'm in a world of trouble," He said and all of a sudden I was interested in what he had to say.

"It's… this… girl, she's this new girl and I think I kind of like her," He says.

"So?" I ask confused.

"So? What do I do?" He asked. Well I got to admit Cartman knows nothing about girls, I think the most contact he has ever had with a girl is the time he spent pissing Wendy off.

"Talk to her… you have a way with words," I say honestly, he convinced gingers to exterminate non-gingers… if you can do that with words, talking to girls shouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah but its sort of hard… wait, I have an idea… I will impress her, she's a stupid dot lady, those kind of people like numbers and shit and I'm stuck with economics, the only class I got with her… I got to get really good at economics." I have no idea how Cartman's brain works but that is a plain strange train of thought. It could work but…

"Dot lady?"

"Yeah you know, diary shop owner that fucks cows cause its so sacred."

"What? Oh… she's Indian? Oh… you might not want to talk like that, she'll get offended."

"Yeah but she's hot… like curry," He replies. Ok I'm done with this, I got more important things to do than sit around and listen to Cartman's shit all day. He has a plan and its going to be interesting to see what happens. I got to head down to Heidi's anyways.

Suddenly my cellphone rings, I check the caller ID, it's an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Hey Ken, I got something you might be interested in… an ounce of the stickiest, smelliest weed I have ever smoked," I recognized the dark, cold French voice on the other side.

"Chris, how did you get my number?" I ask the mole.

"You gave it to me a long time ago, look man if your interested, come down to my place later, you know where I live right?"

"Uhh… yeah, I'll get back to you, I have to kind of go see Heidi now, talk to you later dude," I say, quickly hanging up the phone.

"The mole?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, stepping out of his house and on my way to Heidi's. Heidi said she had something very important to tell me, I know we had been really close in the last few months with no adventures and shit interfering with our relationship but I haven't spoken to her in nearly a month. She probably misses me and needs to spend some time with me or something.

**Cartman**

"There you go Eric, I'm not sure what you want all this information for but… she's Fijian Indian, full name Priya Singh, hazel eyes, natural hair colour black. She transferred from some school in Denver where she had a 3.2 GPA, her weakest subject being Chemistry and her strongest being English and maths." Butters says handing me a few pages of research he has done.

"I don't care about that, I want more direct information about her… not her academic profile." I say annoyed.

"Well she's apparently a fan of the band My Chemical Romance, has a younger sister, is a Hindu and oh… I got her bebo and myspace pages." He said pointing somewhere on the last page.

"Well done Butters," He said as I turn on my computer.

"Can I go home now?" He asked.

"Yeah go,"

"But uhh Eric, why do you want this information on the new girl? Isn't this sort of like stalking?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that went searching for information on her, you did. You should be ashamed of yourself Butters, stalking an innocent little girl. What would your dad say if he knew you were doing things like that?" I say to him.

"I'm a very bad boy," Butters repeatedly says as he walked out of my room.

Now, I must not rush into things here. Firstly, I'll check out her bebo and myspace, maybe jack off to one of her photos and call it a day. Tomorrow, I shall start studying economics as hard as I can and then… hopefully, I can prove that I am smart. A 3.2 GPA, its not perfect but its not bad either… Economics is her 3rd best subject according to her reports… holy shit, her English grades are… wow! For an Indian that's… she's better than anyone I know.

**Kenny**

I knock on Heidi's door and walk in, she was revising for something. As I walk into her room, she made very little movement, she was acting kind of strange.

"Hey… honey, everything okay?"

"No… I need to have a very serious talk with you," She said pointing to a seat. I sit down and she grabs my left hand.

"Kenny, we been going out for quiet a while and… everything has been… well good, but the lifestyle you and your friends live. You're always in the spot light, always getting yourself into situations I don't want to be in."

"Oh yeah… but everything has been good lately, right?" I reply.

"Yeah it has been very quiet, but your history of drug abuse… and uhh bipolar disorder and trouble rate… I just don't want to be apart of your life anymore." What is she saying? I must be hearing things…

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's not you, it's me… I need some time alone," I had heard enough of this, I can't believe this. We had been doing so strong, I seriously thought we could make it last… like Stan and Wendy, we were going so good. I don't even know why she is doing this to me, I haven't done anything wrong yet, in fact I have done more than everything right. I changed myself for her…

-

"Hey man…" I say entering a very dark house. The mole was sort of gothic and it was one of the things that freaked people out. He was interested in a lot of strange things.

"I'll go get my bong," He said as I went and took a seat in the living room. He lived here alone, his mother disappeared mysteriously, no doubt his doing. I still can't believe that me and Heidi are over… why? I was looking out for her at my own expense and she did me over like this? What the fuck?

"You first," He said with a grin handing me his bong and a lot of weed. I carefully get a little bit of weed and put it in the bong. I light it up and inhale. Suddenly things started to change, reality started buzzing me out. I can't believe I gave up smoking weed for Heidi and the only thanks I get is… I just don't want to be apart of your life anymore.

"Your turn," I say handing the bong to Chris as I start coughing like a maniac. That's some good, strong shit.

"Yo man, we need some sounds…" I say turning on his stereo, a whole bunch of death metal and gothic stuff. Searching through his CDs I find something of interest.

"Slipknot? They pretty fucking awesome huh," The mole said as I pop in the CD. He gave me the bong back and lit up a cigarette. Hmm, this is what I been missing out on while spending time with Heidi. I didn't smoke weed and hang out with friends for her, I forgot just how awesome music is when you're stoned.

Why did she crush on my heart? Without her, my life means nothing… doesn't she know that? Man I got to smoke some more of this shit, it's really good.


	26. Silenced by an angel, Kenny has a plan!

**Kenny**

I have no idea why I left the life style I like, this is much more fun than listening to Heidi's problems and helping her. What was I thinking?

"Hey dude, it's me Kyle… I just been wondering what's happened to you, you haven't been at school or anything in the past few days. Your not sick or some shit are you? Hit me back when you got the chance," The answering machine said to me. School, I don't need to go to it 5 days a week, I could go 2 days a week and still beat everyone there. The other 5 days could be me just relaxing, hanging out with mates and partying like a motherfucker.

-

"Dude, so how's things with you and that chick?" I ask Cartman as we sit down for lunch in the cafeteria.

"Well I'm trying to master economics, I still have no idea what the fuck its about but I'll get it, hey look there she is…" I hadn't seen her before, I turn around and take a look at her… she was super hot, I didn't think Indians could be that hot, but I guess just like the Asians, when you got a billion people some are no doubt going to turn out super hot. Wow, my mind's working like a junkie's already.

"Dude, she's hot… we should go root her," Yup, I am becoming a junkie.

"You got a plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, slip her some of these…" I say pulling out my bottle of sleeping pills. These will get her.

"But when," He asked.

"Well dude… the ball… I got the most perfect idea every, the ball is coming up in 3 weeks… you know all the Zopiclone pills I have been saving? Well we going to spike the punch, also some hard liquor to hide the taste of Zopiclone," I have the best ideas in the world, I deserve a crown.

"Wow… we can easily get into Priya's tight little pussy or any chicks here, but how do we know she's going to go… she's new to the school, she doesn't know anyone here… why would she go to the ball?"

"That's the hard bit, that's your bit… you have to ask her out…" I told him. This is going to be interesting, Cartman never had much succession with girls before but he has never liked them. Has he got what it takes or we'll his inexperience be the death of him? I mean if Cartman gets rejected, then Priya isn't going to have a very good life here. Cartman is known to blow fuses and cause a lot of psychological damage on an individual.

"Piece of cake," Cartman said with a smirk.

"Dude, I'm sick of this school shit, I'm off home…" I say to Eric who looks at me stunned.

"Dude, we only got 2 periods left after this."

"Yeah but its English and maths, the worst two combinations," I say.

"True that, well I guess I'll see you later or something,"

On the way out of school I catch sight of Heidi, she slowly makes her way towards me.

"What the fuck you want bitch?" I asked her harshly.

"Kenny… I know we are broken up and all but I still care about you, I can tell your back on the drugs… please don't turn into an addict, let the drugs go… there is so much more to look forward to when your sober."

"Why? Leave them so I can listen to you whine all day long about how your step dad beats the shit out your mum? You care about me? HA! That's a laugh, you never cared for me…" I say leaving quickly. Time to go down to Lexus's place, she sells good sticky weed and maybe I could give her a root as well. Maybe if I get inside of her and please her enough, she'll give me some of that heroin.

**Stan**

"What the hell was that all about?" Kenny just bitterly flipped off Heidi. I haven't been around him for quiet a while, I had been spending a lot of time with Wendy. In fact lately, it has been just me and her.

"Why is Kenny so angry at Heidi?" I ask Wendy, who smiles at me as if she has some news to tell me.

"Well… Heidi broke up with Kenny," Wendy said grinning. That's why Kenny has suddenly disappeared, he must be depressed and when he's depressed he usually uses drugs to lift himself up. God damn it…

"Kenny needs our help, without me, Kyle and Cartman helping him out with issues like this, he is no doubt going to return to the same self-destruction behaviour he used to be involved in, what happened to our little group anyways?" I ask Wendy.

"I… well you can go spend time with your friends, I don't want to completely steal you from the rest of the world," Wendy said, walking off before I could respond to her actions. Oh well, fuck it… only two periods left and English and Maths are so easy, It wouldn't matter if I wag those.

I run into the direction Kenny took off in but I still can't see him anyway. He looked to be heading towards, West South Park… why would he be heading there? We don't know anyone that lives around there…

"Stanley? What do you think you're doing young man?" Holy shit, I can't believe my luck. I was just going to go look for Kenny and I ran into my mother. My mum thought I was wagging for no reason but I explained the situation.

"Kenny running away from school doesn't mean you should." Mum said annoyed.

"I know but I want to help him, he and Heidi broke up and I think he's doing drugs again," I say.

"I don't care, you're heading back to school right now young man." She pulls me by the ear and leads me to school. I run to my English class, I arrive about 20 minutes late.

"Dude, where were you?" Kyle asked as I sat down next to him. This was the first time I talked to Kyle in like a week, that's so unlike us.

"Kenny… dude," I explain the rest of the situation, I know Kyle might be the one person that could help Kenny out the most. He is definitely the most hardest on Kenny, he doesn't like his behaviour at all.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and a new girl walks into the class. Damn, some hot new Indian girl.

"Uhh hello, I was just transferred to this English class…" She said looking around the class.

"You look like you belong here, well I been watching Donnie Darko a lot so… sit next to the boy you think looks the cutest," The girl started blushing a little, she was quiet a light tan and only reddened slightly.

"Uhh… can't you just pick a seat for me?" She asked innocently.

"Fine, go sit next to Cartman… Kenny's away anyways," The girl quietly went and sat next to Cartman, who now looked very uncomfortable. I know Cartman doesn't like girls much, he likes pissing them off and must really be annoyed that one is sitting next to him.

**Cartman**

She sitting next to me and for some reason, this angel has stolen my tongue. I can't even open my mouth to be offensive, my mouth just won't open. What is this effect she has on me? I have never been silenced, by anyone and all of a suddenly I'm as quiet as a mouse.

"Okay class, today we are going to start a new project, speeches…. Don't you just love em? I know a lot of you suffer from stage fright," The teacher said looking directly at Butters.

"And too avoid anyone going number 2 up here again I have decided to make this year's speeches in pairs, choose wisely…" Kenny's not here and I guess that would have been the only partner I would have wanted. We could have done something really awesome for speeches but I guess I'll be stuck with Butters and need to buy a new pair of shoes after the speech.

"Hey your that boy from my economics class right, Eric… want to be partners? I don't know anyone else here," She spoke so softly, so sweetly, with a slight accent that didn't sound so bad in her high pitch voice. My heart was pounding like a drum being thrashed intensely, everything felt different, I was paralysed.

"Uhh… Uhh," God damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me… I couldn't respond with words so I just nodded. She looked at me confused but then started giggling. Great, this is just great, I, Eric Cartman… have been silenced by a girl.


	27. Eric's reformation

**Cartman**

"So Eric, what should we do our speech on?" Priya asked me. All I could think about doing a speech was on tits, even if this chick didn't have any. Damn attractive thing…

"How about Breast Cancer awareness?" I think I could feel Wendy's eyes shoot angrily at me.

"Fat ass, you shouldn't topics where you prove your immaturity and stupidity." Wow Wendy shot me dead, why was she even listening to me? Am I that loud? That was very embarrassing. Priya glanced from me to Wendy, back to me, back to Wendy…

"Go away," I say bitterly to Wendy, I got to some how regain my integrity in front of this cute little girl and pissing of that bitch Wendy is always a bonus. Wendy angrily walks away.

"Anyways, any other ideas?" Priya said sweetly, staring brightly at her English notes. I didn't think Indians liked English, especially ones that can't speak it without an accent.

"Oh uhh how about uhh… well you got any ideas?" I ask nervously, something about her was different. Maybe it's just me or maybe for the first time in my life I feel this way about someone, but that's stupid. I just met this girl, it's probably just because I'm not good at being nice to new people, hell I aint even good at being nice to my friends.

"Well I was thinking we should do a speech on nuclear weapons or about global warming." She said with her unique accent, I didn't really take that much notice of it before but its different that anyone else's. She's got such a cute voice.

"Nuclear weapons? Awesome idea… why don't we just bomb middle east off the map? Solve our current problems."

"Umm what?" She asked confused. Oh right, chicks are usually against nuclear weapons because they are all pussies.

"Oh, never mind…I was just trying to show you how evil Americans are in a little joke. That's such a typical topic, I'm sure someone like you could do something more unique." I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Someone like me?" I think I might be losing her, come on… I'm totally hot, she's totally hot… why isn't this working?

"Oh its just, you seem different. You even have pretty hazel eyes that I have never seen before," I say as she looks away with a small smile. Damn, I guess when you're used to blurting out things you can adapt your style a little bit.

"Well uhh you think about it, I think the bell just rang." She said getting up and leaving quickly. What's the rush? Was she running from me? Nah, I just got to remember one thing and one thing only, you can get any girl you want if Kenny has the right drugs. Still, I couldn't drug her… not Priya… I couldn't bring myself to do it. What the hell is all of this shit running through my mind? But maybe it's the only way…

**Stan**

I can't believe Cartman ran to me with all of this, I am not helping spike the drinks. I feel kind of bad for him, he never has had a girl and I guess I am one of his best friends but… drugs?

"Cartman, you want to drug her why again?"

"Well I mean if I ask her out to the ball and drug her then… oh" Cartman said.

"Don't be a dick… just ask her out, she's quiet pretty but never judge a book by its cover, she would know that… and uhh I saw what you did in class… you came in way too strong." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"You just met the girl, and you put yourself in an awkward position but that's okay… girls have this… one day thing." I say.

"One day thing?"

"I can't explain it, but if you piss off a girl and she really likes you, she usually thinks about it for a day and then gets over it… or if you do something random like… say she has pretty eyes out of no where, she'll think about it…. but if she likes you… then she'll be in this… analysing state… trying to see what your really like." I say to Cartman who stares at me confused.

"So, I got to act nice tomorrow in English?"

"Don't make it look like your acting nice… just be yourself… but for you… uhh yourself in a bit of a less way." I say as I tell him to leave. I was getting ready for work, damn working in a music store is really fun and even with a recession and low sales I'm still in a job. Yay!

**Cartman**

I opened the curtains quickly, the sun shot into my room giving me a warmth that is so rarely experienced in South Park. My arms twitched in pain, after spending a few hours last night lifting weights I could confidently say that I learnt when to stop a vigorous workout.

I didn't have much time, I had English first today… I quickly got into the shower. I scrubbed every inch of my body, removing all the dirt that I could. Stepping out of the shower, I still smelt a little bad so I decided to spray myself with the deodorant that I had purchased yesterday. I kept spraying my uniform till I smelt nice, till I smelt all fresh like a chick.

I decided to bus into school a little earlier than usual today, I need to think of something to do for my English assignment. I walk into the school library, a chance to do some research that will surprise her, that will make me look really smart. Damn, I don't even know if any of this is worth doing, I mean I might already scared her off or something.

To my surprise, she surprised me. She was sitting in one of the tables, surrounded by Wendy, Bebe and Heidi. She made friends so quickly, but this is bad… very bad. Wendy is out to get me, that stupid bitch, just like she always is. She doesn't want to be the friend of sweet Priya, she wants to make sure that she 'warns' her about me. What she is actually doing is filling her head with Wendy propaganda, something she had become so good at, especially when its about me.

I walk up towards them, all of a sudden Priya looks up at me with sparklingly eyes and I can't believe myself when I walk right pass them, pick up a random book off the self and went upstairs to the last year only study zone. Fuck!

"You should watch it, it's really cool…" I hear in the distant. The sweet voice that has enticed me was so distinguishable in the silent library. This is all happening way to fast, could it just be that I'm growing up?

"I always wanted to watch a movie from bollywood, I heard a lot about them on the internet but I just didn't know hindi," Wendy laughed. Wow that was strange, they were talking about… Indian movies. Wendy wasn't talking about me. This was strange, but I figured out why…

"Hey, damn you girls came here early." Stan said as he sat down. Stan…. Damn it, I knew he wouldn't leave me in the dark completely. I wanted to go downstairs, to sit with them but I was way too scared. I don't know why, but I was scared. Even with Stan there, I felt like right now I wasn't ready to just go sit down there.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you… stay away from that Eric Cartman, he is bad news." Wendy says, well can't say that I didn't expect that. She just randomly injected the poison in the conversation, so careless she tried to rape Priya's innocent mind.

"He's not so bad, he's a really nice guy when you get to know him," Stan comes to my defence.

"I know him and he isn't a nice guy," Wendy fires back at him.

"Sure he is, just a little… over energetic." Stan says, the nicest way to probably put it.

"Eric, that's the boy that went upstairs right?" Priya said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Bebe said. She of cause would always take Wendy's side, but very rarely did she inject with negative views on me like Wendy did. She was much better than Wendy in that sense.

"Oh I think I got an idea for that speech thing," She suddenly said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Comparing different cultures… it would give me a chance to learn about America." Useful information, very useful information. I have to find a way to make the most of this.


	28. America vs India

**A/N:** I'm sorry for such a late update, it's my first year in uni and I have been extremely busy. Happy Easter everyone, I got some assignments to finish but hopefully I can put another chapter up before the end of semester break.

**Cartman**

"Hey Eric," She says as I sit down next to her.

"Hey Priya, I got an idea for the speech… why don't we do compare different cultures? I mean I don't actually know a whole lot about Indians but I would love to learn and I'm sure you would love to learn about Americans." I say with a sweet smile.

The fact is, I knew all about India, it was one of the countries with the largest income inequality between the rich and the poor. On one side you have slaves, which work for a bowl of rice every day and on the other side you have movie actors that live in massive houses. Also they don't have McDonalds with beef…. How could you not have McDonalds with beef?

"You read my mind Eric, we got to start soon though, it's due this Friday…" Priya said. This Friday, holy shit the ball is on Saturday… now if I can make everything go right for the speech then the ball is a sure thing. I base that on nothing, but it's a better idea than most fools in love.

**Kenny**

"Shake that thing baby, oh yeah…" I scream. A private show in a strip club, is there anything better than watching one doped out on heroin? Perhaps Cartman sucks at economics and business but I have been able to make the stripper pay me for the show. I am so awesome.

"That will be $50," She said. Oh damn…

"I left my wallet in my car… I'll be right back." I run out of the strip club with a massive boner, jump into my car and drive. I didn't think that would work but come on, you got to be pretty stupid to work in a strip club. It's like… you got no skills but your really hot, you don't want to be a hooker… what do you do? Difficult question isn't it?

I park my car outside out the moles house. He has really been smuggling some of the best drugs in the country. A grade, A class stuff.

"Put your hands up!!!" I hear someone scream, I turn around and see officer Chris holding a gun at me.

"Dude, stop fucking around…" I say with a laugh.

"Not much… what's this piece of shit?" He asks looking at my car.

"That is, an fxgt, it's got a redtop 4age with tvis in it and it goes pretty hard." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, except it's from 1985 and looks like shit… I got a little deal for you." The mole says.

"Okay, what?" I ask.

"As you know, I been smuggling a lot of drugs in recently, but the problem is… my gang has kind of started to fall apart. I need your help to distribute some of the drugs."

"You mean deal? You want me to sell drugs?" I ask.

"Yeah man, great way to make some money… and you can buy a proper car." The mole says with a smirk.

"No way man," I say.

"Well… look at it this way… I have been supplying you with heroin for free for like 2 weeks now, if you don't deal, no more drugs for you." Jesus Christ, I never thought he would stab me in the back like this. I don't want to be a dealer but I don't want to quit my drugs.

**Cartman**

"This is Stark's pond, when me and my friends were younger we used to come and play here… these days we catch up here every now and then." I say to Priya.

"So you guys come to this freezing pond, sit out here in the snow and catch up instead of going to one of your homes?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah…"

"Why?"

"It's just… it's just our thing… its Kyle's fault, he's a stupid Jew." Oh shit, why did I say that? Now she's going to think I'm a racist… maybe she's an Indian Jew. Then she would be offended.

"Oh I hate Jews too, they are so stupid… almost as bad as the Muslims." She says with a smile. Woah, this chick is a racist as well? I love it.

"Definitely, anyways… we got everything down for the speech tomorrow right." I ask.

"Yeah, just remember to be on time tomorrow… and it will all be over quick." Priya says with a smirk.

-----

"So, cultures… what is meant by that Eric?" Priya asked as the class looked uninterested at us.

"Well cultures are passed through tradition and it is the history of your heritage that shapes your identity which creates your culture. For instance, we know that Mexicans are lazy but this is just a trait that has been passed down. It's like how we think Asian drivers are bad, but the fact is… their missed shaped eyes have been inherited, just like their culture of car crashing."

"We are going to examine two cultures and make contrasts. We will start with American culture. It originated with the native Americans, then white people came over and raped their land and burned their women. Since the annexation of America, their culture has been based on war… in fact no country has fought more wars in the 20th century than America. The entire century consisted at America mainly being at war with other nations, like Iraq, Vietnam, Germany, Russia, etc." Priya says.

"This lead to a collapse in their economy as they had to pay for expensive military equipment, but the American government are made up of liars and claim that it was over consuming by the public that cause the recession, while ignoring that that their involvement in World War 1, World War 2, Vietnam, Cold War and Iraq, had nothing to do with the economic hardship that would be experience in the 2000s." I say, I had to make myself look like I was good at economics for Priya.

"India on the other hand consists of cowards that don't like war. In fact, when the colonisation of India from the British started, most Indians just got scared and allowed it too happen, even though they had the man power to defend themselves. The greatest Indian ever known to live, Ghandi, is a good example of the inherited culture of cowardice. He believed in non-violent methods to get his political aims. Thank god some guy shot him but it was too late, by this point the Indians were known as cowards that wouldn't fight." Priya says.

"This lead to slavery becoming the mechanism that held India together. Multi-nationalist were able to take control of the scared Indians and create a long line of slaves that they earned their money off. Not only did other countries take advantage of these chickens but the very few Indians that were actually brave, exploited the slaves that were too scared to fight back. Indians are in fact so scared, that they won't eat cows because of their fear of mad cow disease." I say.

"So in conclusion, American's are war hungry tyrants…" Priya starts.

"and Indians are pussies." I concluded. We go and sit down, I got to admit… Priya really made that speech fun.

"My speech is about drugs, these are mood enhancers that make this world bearable. If you would like some heroin, coke, steroids or just some weed to make life better for you, then please contact me." Kenny says. That was the end of the speeches, the school bell rang and the term was over. Everyone was in a rush to escape the grips of high school and start enjoying their school holidays. There was one thing left though… the ball.

"Hey Priya, the ball is tomorrow…. And I was wondering if, well, if you would like to come with me."


	29. What's your plan?

**Kenny**

"Are you crazy Kenny… your dealing and then you decide to announce it to everyone, you know if you get caught you go to jail for life?" It was 12 hours before the ball, we had decided to gather at Starks pond because we haven't for a while. Totally Cartman's idea, I would have preferred to be in a warm house.

A/N: I am studying the New Zealand legal system, the American one might differ… although in the nz crimes Act 1961, it doesn't specify a life sentence for possession and distribution of drugs.

"Kyle, why do you always have to be such a Jew? This is how poor people make money, Kenny… I'm so proud of you for not being one of those lazy poor people… I think I'm going to cry," Cartman says as a tear drips down his cheeks. Jail for life? I don't want that… but I need my god damn heroin.

"This is a serious issue, but lets forget it for today… it's been so long since the 4 of our have hanged out together. Tonight is the ball, the year is going fast… soon we will be out of high school and into university. Life is about to change really fast for us," Stan says.

"Yeah dude, I mean this is our last year ever in high school… what's going to happen after this year…" I ask.

"There is no point on trying to predict it… what happens will happen." Kyle said.

"So what's your guys plans?" Cartman asked. What were we going to do after high school? It was the start of real life, we were going to start getting real jobs, get married, get divorced and so many other possibilities. None of us knew what we wanted in life, but we all had some kind of idea of where we wanted to be.

"I'm going to go study medicine at Denver university," Stan said.

"Damn, that's pretty competitive… your gpa has to be around 80% this year to get in first year, and then there is only 100 places for stage 2. 2000 students get rejected for stage 2 med every year." Kyle says.

"Yeah, I know but Wendy wants to go Denver to study… I would rather stay here in South Park you know." Stan says.

"Whipped!" Cartman says with a smirk.

"What's your plan fat ass?" Stan asked.

"I'm going to marry Priya, she smells nice and makes do my laundry." He said.

"She probably only agreed to go to the ball with you because she felt sorry for you," Kyle says.

"Well… who's your date Kyle?" Cartman asks.

"Bebe… don't ask…" Kyle said.

"Anyways, what's your plan for next year Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I'm not sure… probably go study law or accounting at community university." Kyle said.

"Accounting? What a Jew!" Cartman says with a smirk.

"Well, what do you want to study?" Kyle asked.

"The human body, Priya's body…" Cartman said.

"Seriously, what do you want to do next year?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… maybe chef training," Cartman says.

"Wow, what a fat ass!" Kyle says.

"Shut up Jew! What about you poor boy? Still going to be dealing drugs because you are a poor drug addict?" Cartman asked.

"Well… I don't know," I said honestly. I never really thought about it. I kind of always had this fantasy that high school would never end, but now that we are about to graduate… it's scary. What am I going to do now? I have to enter the real world, whether that means get a job or study, I don't know yet.

"Dude, we got to get ready for the ball… senior prom time man…" Stan says getting up. One by one, my friends disappear. It's just me, all alone.

**Stan**

The door cracks open, there she stands, the love of my life. Dressed in purple, diamonds hang from her ears… this was going to be one amazing night.

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful… I just can't believe it." I said it, as I felt the blood rush into my penis.

"Thanks babe, Oh my god… LIMO!!!" She said jumping up and down. Once the initial buzz wore off, she calmed hugged me before attacking my mouth like she has never done before.

"I can't believe it, senior prom is here… and I get to go with the only person I have ever been in love with, and ever will…" She said grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging me into the limo.

Now I'm wondering if this is really going to be an amazing night.

**Kyle **

"Remember, this means nothing… you are just a friend I'm going to the prom with." Bebe said.

"I know, it's not like I want anything more anyways." I say. Bebe had decided to drive us to the hall in the good part of South Park. It worked for me even though it was suppose to be the guy that takes the girl to the ball. We should be allowed to break some traditions. This wasn't going to be a traditional prom night like Stan and Wendy were bound to have anyways.

"Bebe… why did you ask me out anyways?" I ask when we step into the car.

"Cause, everyone has a date… I don't want to be the only person without one." She said.

"But of all the people, why me?" I ask.

"Don't look into it too much, you're my ex and we are just going as friends." She says.

**Cartman**

*over rev, kick clutch, gear shift, bunny hop* damn it, why couldn't Kenny get an automatic. Step out of the car, and close the door. The bloody door doesn't even lock unless if you want to do it from the inside and go out the boot.

A/N: Sorry but I had to include that boot thing, because that's how I locked my CRX when I was too poor for a proper car.

"Hey Priya, wow… you look so pretty in your Sahara?"

"Umm it's Sari,"

"Oh right… I knew that, ready to go?" I ask when out of no where her father appears.

"Hey you… you dirty little American boy!!!" He grabs me by the neck.

"No, daddy… leave him alone…" Priya screams.

"If you put a football in her curry, I'm going to kill you…" He says as he lets go.

"Sorry, Indian parents are overprotective…" Priya says as we get into the car.

"What's the matter?" Priya asks. I keep turning the key…

"It's not starting… damn it Kenny, why didn't he buy a proper car?"

**Kenny**

_Kenny? Kenny? Oh my god… what's wrong baby? Wake up Kenny… WAKE UP!!!!!_


	30. Prom night!

**A/N:** Okay, I think this is one of the best chapters I have ever written. Please read and review, tell me what you think. This is the arc finale, I am not entirely sure when a new arc is going to be written, I might be able to have one in sometime during semester break but I am not entirely sure write now. This is however one of my favourite chapters of this fic and I would really appreciate it if you told me how you felt about it.

**Stan**

I step out of the limo and admire the atmosphere. Lovedevilla, one of the most romantic locations in South Park was in front of me. The gardens were filled with beautiful red and white roses. The symbolism of the roses, of cause was love and the purity of that love. Wendy tightly clenches my hand as we walk down the long path to the massive, castle like building I can't help but notice all the pedals we are stepping in. Not only were they red and white, but there were blue ones, orange ones, yellows and any other colour you can think of except for black and grey.

"Awh I'm so nervous," Wendy says with a whisper that I could barely hear.

"its okay honey, don't forget… if tonight doesn't go how you plan, then it's okay… I will always love you." I say. It's strange; I never thought Wendy would be nervous about anything, especially not the ball. It's supposed to be a romantic moment, one that a girl will always cherish. Wendy is different though, even though she is a sweet girl, she isn't a girly girl but she has been in this relationship for so long and always planned this too be perfect. I can't screw anything up tonight… she might not forgive me.

Inside there was two tables on each side of the hall which were filled with appetizers and punch. On each table, there were a dozen candles spanning from the start to the end. On the ceiling there hung four chandlers, each sparkling with so many colours. There was a stage in front of the hall for the band that was going to perform. It was the South Park Symphony Orchestra that was playing today and there had been a lot of protests against that but I think its fine. It was Wendy's choice after all. In fact, all this had been her choice, as school president she had a bit of power.

There were so many happy couples chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the band and waiting to dance. Some were getting their photos taken. I guess we were next, Wendy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the line. Prom photos, those photos that capture the glimpse of high school love. Some of these teenagers were in love now and will be for the rest of their lives. Most of them however will not work out. I hope Wendy and I are the former.

**Kyle**

Bebe parks the car and turns off the headlights before turning to me.

"Okay, there are some ground rules… you're allowed to hold my hand, your allowed to kiss me but no tongue, there will be no sex tonight and you are not allowed to screw up my night in any way." Bebe said. Since when did she become this bossy? She's acting like a bitch.

"What ever," I say jumping out of her car.

"Kyle… I'm serious… I want this to be really nice, maybe that's why I asked you out… because…" Bebe paused.

"Because…" I asked.

"Cause no matter what has happened between us, I always thought you were someone special to me…" Bebe says as doesn't wait for my response and walks into the hall alone.

I'm starting to think this is a bad idea… I didn't know what made me go with Bebe in the first place. I wanted that picture perfect evening Stan and Wendy were going to have.

**Stan**

Snap! The flash goes and a memory is captured. Not just any memory, one I will show to my children and my grandchildren.

"Wow you look so pretty Wendy," I say taking a look at the photo. I have never seen Wendy look this hot before. It's amazing!

"Thank you sweetie, let's go dance…" Wendy said.

"Sure,"

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh_

The song starts to play as she lays a hand on my shoulder, the other I lightly hold. I put my hand around her waist and we move as one organism across the dance floor.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away  
I keep your photograph_

We move in step together, she just continues to give me her cute smile. This is nothing like I have experience before. I am so glad that nothing has gone wrong so far, I am so glad that we made it here.

**Cartman**

"Damn it, it just doesn't want to start…" I say.

"The dance has already started…" Priya said looking annoyed.

"Well… I'll give Kenny a txt… I'll tell him to pick up his piece of shit car up. Call for a cab, I'll pay don't worry…" I say. Things couldn't be going worse, I know I'm not the most romantic person in the world. In fact, I hate chicks… they are man's worst enemy but for once can't I experience what Stan and Wendy feel? I never been in love but I just want to know what it feels like for one day.

"My dad's a taxi driver, maybe he'll take us…" Priya said.

"No! Call another cab…" I say. After standing for 15 minutes a cab finally goes by and we call it.

"Don't worry Priya, the night is still young… it's going to be magically… don't you worry." I say, although I'm trying to reassure myself more than her. The radio starts to play…

_Honey, why are you calling me so late? Kinda hard to talk right._

"So, what kind of music are you into anyways?" I ask Priya.

"Hindi songs… ones from movies. What about you?" She says and I should have expected that.

"Anything really, more into my rock music though." I say.

"What is it with your American rock music? They are all wearing make-up and have funny haircuts. I heard from someone American rockstars slit their wrists…" Priya says.

"No honey, that's emo music… it's not real rock music. Emo music is music where guys sing all about their emotions… just like hindi music." I say.

"Yeah but their songs are depressing…" Priya says.

"That's because life in America is depressing, singing songs about killing yourself is more marketable to teenagers in America than songs about love. Even though we get everything we could possibly want, its just that we always want more." I say.

"Is that why you're called Generation Y? Cause you teens are always like… why can't I get it?" Priya asks.

"Yeah, just wait till Generation Z grows up." This is so not the most romantic conversation we could be having. I wanted to talk about something… well something different…

What do I do? What do I say? I just want a nice, romantic moment with Priya but I am dying here.

**Kenny**

"_Kenny can you hear me?" My mother says._

"_It's no use, he has slipped into a deep coma…" A man's voice echoes though my head.._

"_How?"_

"_He has overdosed on a large amount of heroin, there is no telling if he going to survive… but we are going to do our best… but for now, you must leave and let us do our job." _

"_No… my baby… he can't die… HE CAN'T DIE!!!!" _

"_Lady, calm down… please go to the waiting room, there is some entrées and music."_

**Kyle**

It took me about 15 minutes before I decided to step into the hall. Bebe was already in there talking with friends, enjoying appetisers and listening to music.

"Hey, so Bebe… want to go get our photo taken?" I ask. Bebe takes a sip of her punch, and then looks at me for a few moments.

"Why not, then we could dance." She says. Now before I continue with the story, you need to know one thing. Bebe is one of those girls that always takes the perfect picture. She absolutely freaks if there is anything wrong with the photo.

"Cheese!!!" The camera man says as the flash blinds me.

"Wow, you look so pretty Bebe," I say taking a look at the photo.

"Are you a fucking moron? Why are you eyes closed?" She asked.

"The flash… I don't know… it just blinded me for a bit…" I say.

"Are you retarded? Why are you staring at the flash… we are doing this again… and I swear Kyle, if it doesn't capture the perfect romantic moment of my life… I am going to kill you." Bebe says as she drags me to the back of the line. Wow… this is really turning out to be a good night.

**Stan**

"Stan… come with me," Wendy says with a giggle as she tugs on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she drags me though a door adjacent to the stage.

"Don't you worry," She says with a smile. She leads me up some stairs and she stands outside a large, wooden oak door.

"You know how you said that I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you lately and I said it's because of the prom… well this is one of the things I was working on." She said pulling a key out of her pocket. She opened the door slowly as my anticipation grew with every beam of light that revealed what was in the room.

It looked like a hotel room, the bed was covered in rose pedals… candles surrounded the room, it's only source of light. There was food out on the table and a bottle of wine surrounded by a bunch of candles. I don't even want to talk to Wendy about her usage of Candles and the carbon that's being emitted into the atmosphere because of her planning. All that doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore.

"Awh baby, I can't believe it…" Our secret room. She dragged me into the room and onto the bed. She ripped her clothes off and attacked me. Wow, how can this night get any better?

**Kyle**

I hope this night gets better. After our third photo attempt we hit the dance floor.

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

"Sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to freak out about the photo the way I did." Bebe says.

"It's okay," I say.

"I hope tonight turns out better… you know forget the ground rules I set earlier tonight, you can break which ever one you want." She said with a smirk. Then she did something that I didn't expect. She pulled me in, put her lips right next to mine. I felt our tongues almost dance in unison to the music, it felt like no other kiss I had ever had.

_Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

"Bebe… I think I still love you…" It just slipped out of my mouth, I didn't mean to say that.

**Cartman**

Why doesn't something stupid and romantic slip my lips? I don't understand. There is one thing that I have saved in case if the night does stuff up completely but at least we made it to the ball.

"We are only 2 hours late," Priya said looking at her watch annoyed.

"Don't worry," I say as we walk into the hall. First things first, photos… I need a new facebook photo so why not make this it?

"Cheese…" The photographer says.

"Cheese? Where… I'm hungry…" I say after the photo is taken. I decide to chow down some of the shrimp and take a bite of out of the KFC chicken. Damn it, Wendy actually agreed to what I said. She listened to me once… wow I'm proud of the stupid whore. She finally knows her place in society. If women want to leave the kitchen, then at least they should obey man.

"Eric, don't you want to look at the photo?" Priya asked as she came over with the picture in my hand.

"I'm eating!!!" I said.

"Eric, you're a dick… Here have your photo… and don't you dare come anywhere near me tonight…" She said handing me the photo. She walked away quickly, bloody woman, what the fuck is wrong with her?

The photo was nice, she looked quiet cute… her eyes sparkled in the photo, her smile was heavenly but what's the big deal. It's just another facebook photo. Jesus Christ. Woman, if they aren't fucking you, they are bitching at you.

**Stan**

"OH STAN!!!!!! Oh my god, yeah baby… Oh God… yeah!!!" The greatest 15 minutes of my life ended. I got off Wendy and lay next to her, just admiring her naked body. I can't believe this beautiful girl is mine, and only mine. I put my arm around her waste and pulled her closer to me as she put her arms around me and gripped passionately.

"That's was so amazing Stan, I'm glad we waited till tonight… nothing could have made this night more special." Wendy said.

"As long as I'm with you, every moment is special… it doesn't matter what happens, as long as I'm with you I am happy." I say.

"Awh Stan… I love you so much," Wendy says with a smile. *knock knock*

"Oh damn it, who could possibly ruin this perfect moment?" I ask.

"It's either, Kyle, Cartman or Bebe." Wendy says as we quickly get rushed. Damn, we didn't get to finish our pillow talk.

"Cartman, what do you want?" I ask. Great, he was the only one that could have ruined tonight and now he has.

"Plan Hindi 2.2," Cartman says.

"What?" I ask annoyed but Wendy grabs a piece of paper and writes something down.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Cartman… I swear to god that you're going to ruin everyone's prom…" Wendy said handing him the paper.

"You don't have any faith in me do you, you owe me one anyways." Cartman says grabbing the paper.

"Since when do you and Cartman do favours for each other?" I ask confused.

"He was able to get us into Lovedevilla… I wouldn't have been able to get it… but I love this place… it's where I want us to get married." Wendy said but instantly regretted it. Marriage? Should we even be thinking about that kind of stuff? I mean it's so long away from now or is it? I mean Wendy and I have been going together for so long… I love her.

**Kyle**

"You love me?" Bebe asked.

"Well… I don't know… I mean it's so confusing," I say.

"I know… this was a mistake…" Bebe said.

"No, it wasn't…" I said.

"Kyle… can we get back together?" She asked. Of all the random things that have happened today, of all of the weird things Bebe has done tonight… this really topped it all.

"Is that a good idea, I mean… last time you broke my heart for no reason." I said.

"I won't this time… I promise… maybe that's why I asked you. I didn't know why but in my mind it had to be you. I needed you to go to the ball with me… it's because I love you." Bebe said.

"I need sometime to think about this…" I said walking away from her.

**Cartman**

"Hey man, what are you doing?" The conductor said as I stepped onto the stage. I handed him Wendy's piece of paper.

"Take 5 mins," I said as the orchestra and singer randomly stopped playing.

"Okay, this one is for Priya… I would just like to thank everyone for coming out here… thank god there are no gingers…"

"Tum ho toh, gata hai dil, Tum nahin, toh geet kahan" I take a look at Priya, her eyes light up with shock and awe. Not only hers, but everyone's. I can't believe it; I'm standing in front of nearly every single senior in our school and singing. And it's not just singing…. It's singing in hindi!

"Tum ho toh, hai sab hasil, Tum nahin, toh kya hai yahan" I sing, almost like I am Farhan Aktar himself. I see camera's come out, this is going to be on youtube soon.

I continue the rest of the song in almost perfect harmony, shocking the entire hall. Everyone starts clapping and cheering, even Wendy and Stan, who appeared out of their room to watch, were amazed.

"Awh… that was so cute, Eric." Priya says running into my arms and kissing me.

"You stupid bitch, look what you made me fucking do to impress you. What the hell is wrong with you? I hope that you fucking die you stupid curry munching diary owner!"


	31. Life without Kenny

**Stan**

"I told you guys… I told you this was going to happen." Kyle says as we watch our friend lying there with a lifeless smile.

"Well what could we have done?" I ask. Kenny looked so peaceful, his skin had gone pale as machines injected him with life. It was almost as if he was already dead.

"Guys, don't worry… he'll be fine… he'll be fine…" Cartman said as he broke down and started crying. I had never seen Cartman like this before. He was one to rarely show any emotion, but he truly did care for Kenny.

"Wake up Kenny… here's a dollar… Kenny… dollar…" Cartman said waiving a dollar bill in front of his face. He pled with Kenny, he wanted him to awake so badly but didn't know what to do.

"Cartman, that isn't going to work…" Kyle says.

"Sure it is… he is poor… it is a scientific fact that when Jews and poor people are exposed to money, they are instantly attracted to it and will do anything to get it, even wake up from a coma." Cartman says.

"You don't know anything about Jews or poor people… or comas…" Kyle says.

"Guys, calm down… one of our best friends is lying their dying." I say.

"This is depressing…" Cartman says.

"What is going on with Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Well he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, maybe this is one of the effects…" Cartman says.

"What… to go into heavy drugs every now and then. This isn't the first time Kenny has done this shit, he can't keep blaming it on his disorder." Kyle says.

"Next time he could be dead…" I say.

"This time he could be dead…" Kyle said.

"No, don't say anything like that from your filthy Jew mouth. It's all lies. He will be fine." Cartman said. I can't help but to agree with Kyle on this, Kenny looked dead. I pray to God that he will wake up but praying only gets you so far.

**Cartman**

"I really wish this day would have never come," I said looking at the coffin. There rested Kenny, after losing his battle with drugs he looked so peaceful in death.

"Kenny was definitely someone special, he was so creative and just so amazing in everything he did. The only problem was, he always found it difficult to fit in with a mass conformist system. Ever since he was little he was so shy of the world but at the same time the most outspoken. He used to hide in his orange parka, because the world wasn't really ready for Kenny. As he grew up, he become more and more complicated, yet he was the one person that I ever understood fully. In a strange way, we were such good friends because we were both rejected by people and forced into friendship. I love…" I say, I couldn't hold it in… I break down and cry as I walk off the stage.

"Kenny, he was a good friend… he was one of the few people I could always rely on. Everyone else mocked me and played jokes on me, but Kenny was the one person that always cared for me, not only me… but everyone he knew." Butters said as he walked off the stage.

"I told him this was going to happen, but Kenny was always so stubborn. He knew he had a problem, but he didn't want help… he was a fighter and he went down fighting. Sadly, he lost the fight so young. Kenny was the one of the few people that I knew would always be there for me. No matter what he was going through, he would make time for me. He was truly one of a kind." Kyle said.

"Kenny was a true friend, he was so amazing at so many things and would help you in any way he could. People always thought I was good at solving problems, that I was good at giving speeches… the fact is… it was Kenny that was good at all of this. He taught me how to live, how to judge and analyse every aspect of life. He was one of my best friends, and without him… I'm not sure how life will go on." Stan says as he walks off.

After his body was burnt, we stood outside his tombstone while everyone was at the reception. Kenny always said that people that go to those things are only there for the food and drinks. He was, of cause, wrong, people usually go to receptions to hit on the widow… but since there was no ex that Kenny left behind, Kyle, Stan, Butters and I decided to honour his philosophy. We refused to attend the reception, he would have wanted it that way.

"So am I like back in the group now that Kenny died?" Butters asked.

"Is that all you care about you fucking fag? Kenny is dead!!! If that doesn't mean anything to you, I will rip your balls off right now…" I say.

"I'm sorry Eric, it's just… I don't know what's going to happen now. Kenny was a really nice guy and now things are going to change." Butters said.

"Do they have to change?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean dude… our best friend just died…" Stan said.

"I know… but I think Kenny would have agreed that our lives are already the best that can be… we should live every day in the loving memory of Kenny, not in the mourning of him." Kyle said.

"Even so, it's never going to be the same without Kenny," Stan said.

"Is this the start of a new chapter in our life?" I ask.

"If it's a story you are after, then yeah… this is the start of life without Kenny." Stan says.

"Poopkins, you have a caller…" Mum said. 2 weeks has passed so slowly, not only did I have final exams to study for, I had also just lost my best friend.

"Hi, I am James Cobain, Kenny's lawyer…" A cold voice said on the other line.

"Since when did Kenny have a lawyer?" I asked confused. How many 18 year old boys had a lawyer? That's just plain strange.

"Yes, there is a will hearing on next month, Kenny specified that he did not want to interfere with the South Park exams." The man says.

"What? Kenny had a will…" Wait did the man just say that Kenny didn't want his will hearing to interfere with the exams? Did Kenny know he was going to die? What is going on?


	32. Time to move on

A/N: I forgot to mention why Kyle and Bebe broke up… I thought I did before but apparently I didn't… It has really been a long time since I done this fic.

**Stan**

"No baby… The pendulum is constantly oscillating around its equilibrium position. The forces acting on it is pushing it straight back to equilibrium… that is the same thing for all objects in simple harmonic motion." Wendy said.

"Okay, I'll get it by tomorrow…" I say taking a breather. It was our last exam and we had spent a lot of time preparing for our exams. Wendy was quiet professional when it came to study, and she was a good study buddy.

"You okay sweetie?" Wendy asked putting her hand across my cheek as she moved closer and gave me a kiss on the other cheek.

"Wendy… do we have to move to Denver…" I ask.

"Well it's not like we are always going to live in South Park." Wendy said.

"What do you mean? I thought we were coming back home after we graduated from university." I say.

"Are you kidding, this town is horrible and you know that baby…" Wendy said.

"It's not the best town… but it's our home, our friends and family live here…"

"And I don't know about you… but I'm sick of them. Stan… you're the only person I care for… as long me and you are together, we don't need Kyle… or Cartman… or Bebe… or anyone else. We just need each other babe…" Wendy said pulling me in for a hug but I push her away.

"Don't need me!!!" Cartman stormed into the room. Where the hell did he come from?

"Cartman!" Wendy and I said in unison.

"Yeah, fuck this stupid bitch… we got to go to Kenny's will hearing, but I'm sure you don't need Kenny either…" Cartman said.

**Kyle**

She said I would have to choose by gradation dinner… all my exams were over, there was still one week left till I had to choose.

"_Kyle…" Bebe said. Here we were, Eastern South Park… this wasn't the nice place in South Park. The crime rates in this part of South Park were some of the highest in Colorado._

"_What did you want to see me about Beby?" I asked as I put my arms around her and planted one on her. She pushed me away. _

_Kyle… there is no easy way to say this… but I think, we should see other people…" She said as she walked away._

"_Wait… what do you mean?" I chased her but it was no use, she got into her car and drove off._

That continued to play on my mind, over and over again. She had already broken my heart once… what if she does it again?

"Dude… what are you doing?" Stan asked as he and Cartman walked into my room.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Cartman asked confused.

"I'm just thinking…" I admit.

"Well enough thinking time… we got to get going. Cartman borrowed his mum's station wagon… Cobain's office is near Denver," Stan said.

"Umm yeah… let's say borrowed," Cartman said as we all left. Cartman was a scary driver, he had a very heavy foot he firmly placed on the gas pedal. There was a sharp bend before we got to the office and I could swear I felt the car lift up a little.

"A 1.3L station wagon isn't supposed to be driven like that…" Stan complained as we got out of the car. The building looked dodgy, it was only two storeys high and at a first glance you would believe that it was a drug ring that went on inside.

"Uhh boys, exams went well I assume…" James Cobain says as we enter the office. Instantly we are hit with the smell of weed and gin. Kenny's lawyer had a sheepish grin on his face. He looked like a man in his mid 40s, his hair was blonde and long, he has piercing blue eyes that were as red as the devil's dick.

"Yeah…" I say as we sit down.

"Kenny sealed a letter for each of you and told me to give it to you before I share his will." Mr Cobain said. He handed us each an envelope that had our names printed on it. Kenny's handwriting… so this is real… his last words.

_Dear Kyle_

_What can I say? You were right… the drug world got me killed. There is no point on trying to find out whose fault this is… its better that you guys move on. I bet by the time your reading this, you're already back with Bebe… that's my Jew! Anyways I don't know exactly what to write here, I mean… it's like… my last words to you. I could give you some kind of cliché crap about how you should live your life but I can't think of anything right now. I just hope that one day, you will look back through your photo album and remember me, not as a drug addict, but as your friend. I hope you can forgive me for my lifestyle but I'm kind of glad that I'm dead. It's better to burnt out than fade away. I really enjoyed the time we spent together Kyle._

_Love,_

_Kenny McCormick._

"Kenny was murdered…" Cartman whispers.

"Yeah, he felt that he was going to get murdered… some how his paranoia came true." Mr Cobain said as he pulled a bong from his desk.

"Dude… this is insane… why did he do all this… he should have stayed away from the drugs" Cartman said.

"Well he is dead now… and time for the will. He leaves behind his fortunate for $21,000, entirely for the 3 of you. Cartman gets his fxgt, Stan gets his limited edition 91 Denver Broncos collecting cards and Kyle gets his psp." That $21,000 must have all came from the drug money he got.

"Awh gay, why did he give me his fxgt… I don't want that… Swap Stan?" Cartman said.

"All the rest of his possessions that haven't gone to his family are within this box, I'm sure that you three can divide it amongst yourself civilly… that is all from me." Mr Cobain said as he dropped some weed in his bong and lit it up. Cartman picked up the box and we left.

Kenny had an uncanny ability of predicting the future, but maybe this time he knew someone was after him. Why didn't he just ask us for help? We could have saved him… he could still be here with us today. It was a quiet drive home, Cartman wasn't even driving like a psycho anymore.

"Hey," I say on the phone. It was the worst way to conduct business. I couldn't read facial expression or body language. I couldn't see if my offer had expired in the market, or whether I was getting the reward I deserved.

"Hey you… so have you decided yet?" Her angelic voice asked.

"Yeah Bebe… let's get back together," I said. In Kenny's letter, for some reason he assumed this was going to happen. That I and Bebe were going to be one again.

"That's great news Kyle… maybe we can have our first date next Friday… at Chef's restaurant." She said.

"Sure Beby," I say with a smile, although she couldn't see it over the phone.

"Okay, oh and Ky…" She paused.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," She said as she hung before I could respond.


End file.
